Transformers 2 Remix: The Necklace
by darkyami1214
Summary: (REWRITING THE FIRST CHAPTERS) Jay's life was always easy, anything she wanted was right there on a silver platter. But deep inside she wanted more than fancy cloths & servants. When she moved to Tranquility & her dad buys her a new GMC Topkick will she gain it? With her new friends & Autobots will she be able to help them win or lose the war on earth? FIREVERSE OptimusXIronhide
1. Chapter 1: Introductions, New life

_Well hello everyone. This is officially the rewritten chapter of my story. _

_I tell you I reread this, and I see so many mistakes accounted for. I just had to fix them. _

_Anyone who has read this before will see the changes I have fixed. _

_Well those who haven't read it, Hopefully you will enjoy. _

_(NOW HERE'S THE THING, AND A WARNING TO THOSE WHO ARE HOMOPHOBICS) _

_This will contain Slash/Yaoi or same sex attraction. _

_Anyone who is not a fan of that or simply doesn't even want to even think about it. This story is most likely not for you. _

_So Read at your own risk. Or simply just don't. _

_Simple as that. _

_Anyways the main characters are as follows. _

_-Jay (MY OC) _

_-Optimus Prime_

_-Ironhide_

_-Bumblebee_

_-Sam _

_-Michaela_

_~See, but the entire main will be the first three. No doubt about it. Don't worry, I'll make sure to give the autobots plenty of screen time. Something I think Bay seem to lack in the first three movies in the Franchise. (the 4__th__ one got better but he still has a long way to go) _

_But before anyone could say anything this chapter does focus on my OC mostly. Its rather short though. _

_Well enough of my rambling so we can get to the transformers soon. _

_Enjoy the story. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Introductions, New Life<strong>_

_(OC's P.O.V)_

"Dear, will you hand me the box on top of the shelf."

My dad asked as he moved the lamp out of his way. I nodded as I removed the rather heavy item from the shelf and handed it to him.

He took the weight off my fingers as he placed it besides the rest of the items.

The dust remained on my hands from the box. Without any conscious thought I dusted my hands before moving across to the next stack of items.

"Who knew we had so many family photos" I mumbled to myself managing to sneak a peak at the open crack of the next box besides my left leg.

"Careful with those. There's pictures of my grandparents in there." Dad said, moving another box around.

"Kay!" I responded, skittered away from the old box. Only to almost bump into the mirror right in front of me.

I looked at the mirror I almost collided with. Staring right back at me was a young teenage girl. Who couldn't look any older than 16. I didn't look too bad. I had an athletic body, despite the fact some curves that swelled around some areas, mainly the ones on my matching hips.

I slide a bit to see my profile. Making my hips seem smaller in the reflection.

My raven black hair fell down like water, even though held high into a pony tail, it managed to hit just an inch below my shoulders. My blue bangs were slightly messy and ruffled from the work, almost covering my double pierced ears. Two small gold hoop earrings on both ear lobes, one matching gold helix earring at the top.

The outfit, was just as simple as my appearance. All it consisted of a simple black tank top. A pair of skinny jeans with navy converse.

I turned around to find my dad, but he was already outside. I allowed my head and eyes stare back at me. The last thing that I wore was my mother's chipped silver blue necklace. Hung by a thin silver chain. My fingers traced the outline. The fragmentized rock tilted to the side, the sun making it shine. Despite how alien it looked. I believed it was something special. At least to me.

Oh listen to me talk about myself. I never said who my name was.

My name is Jasmine Ariel Yuin, but just call me Jay.

No I mean it, call me Jay. To be honest I never really favored my name. Namely because of a certain girl at school who also went by that name. And let me tell you she is really what defines a bitch.

So I came up with an alternative name. Jay. Get it the first letter of each name.

"Honey, get moving, the men aren't going to wait longer." Dad said, as he struggled with the wooden chair.

"Got it!" I responded back.

My hands reached for another cardboard box, which was sufficiently heavier than the last one. But I brought it outside.

I stacked it with the other boxes. The men outside took over, now taking our possessions out of the way and transporting them to the trailer.

"Dad, do we really have to go?" I asked.

He turned around to see me. In response he nodded.

"Yes cupcake."

I winced at the baby name. He will never abandon that name.

He smiled at my reaction. Before facing the men once again.

Another sigh escaped my lips.

To be honest the sudden thought of moving from the Big Apple was recent.

_Three Days Ago in fact._

Yeah, nice planning there Dad.

I wasn't angry at him or the fact that we are moving. Personally I am glad we are leaving. I was never the type for big cities like New York. But the moving news was really sudden.

Reason why you might ask. Well it has to do with Business.

Dad owns a car designer company. Computer software on the side. But mainly cars. Since New York has already made his deal there really wasn't more that he would be able to do, besides only design the cars and hand the blueprints.

His fault for not seeing it through.

Hey, I'm not hating him for that. I love Dad with all my heart. I really do. But there are times where it just seems that he always busy with something else rather on his personal life. Makes me want to hit him upside the head sometimes.

"I felt another sigh escape, but hey, nothing I can do to change that. I'm only hoping that the change of scenery might actually get his busy butt and back to relax. Smaller cities always did tend to do that to people. Or so I've heard.

"You have everything?" Dad's sudden voice made me jump.

There was a chuckle. "Easy Cupcake."

I frowned. Again with the name. And in front of others.

My hand went strait to my face.

The packing went really fast, and the time to leave was now.

"Ready to Go?" Dad asked.

I nodded and hoped into the car. Making sure to take a good look at my former apartment for the last time. Before I even knew it, the car already began to drive along.

That was my queue. I slouched back, putting my black old school headphones on, listening to my music from my I-pod touch. Moving files to my desired songs.

_'What I've Done' _From Linkin Park played. I slightly smiled. They were my #1 favorite band along with Evanescence and Breaking Benjamin just right after.

Personally I only listened to rock music, and a few selected ones from other types of music.

Rock always brought some positive spirits up from my past. Although I had everything I could asked for, doesn't mean I always wanted it. To me, I always felt something was always missing something. If I could I would give all the stuff I owned just to find the one thing. I really would.

That's right, like I said before my father is a CEO of a large car business. So in other words my family is rich.

You can estimate that my dad gains more payment in a day, then the principal, and superintendent at my old school gains together in total in a month.

So having friends is no walk in the park. And to tell you the truth. I don't intend on making any more any time soon…

I glanced out the window. Seeing the murky clouds already piling up together.

_*Most likely is going to rain.* _I thought. Now resting my head on the headrest.

Well, this is it. Good bye New York.

And Hello Tranquility.

* * *

><p><em>Well... there you go.<em>

_Told you this chapter would revolved around my character. _

_Anyone who read this chapter already, can you tell the mistakes I fixed. _

_Not to mention the fact I made it a smudge longer. _

_Well anyways, tell me what you guys think. _  
><em>Don't worry I'll get the transformers characters here soon. Just wait.<em>

_If you are more curious about my character continue reading and find out soon :D_

_(This was my first story on Fanfiction, and I am revising it XD)_

_Make sure you guys give me some feeback. Tell my How I can improve on this story :D_

_Well gotta go. _

**_Chou!_**


	2. Chapter 2: New House, Car and Neighbors

_Well hello my readers, glad to see that you're alright :D_

_Anyways here's my second chapter._

_Now I forgot to add this (even though I revised it lol) _

_This Is A Long Chapter! Get ready to stretch your eyes muscles! _

_(MLP Reference lol) _

_Here's some extra info for you guys so you don't get confused:_

_*These are for thoughts*_

_:::..This is com links..:::_

"_**Yelling, or when two people are talking at the same time"**_

'_This is over the phone'_

_Alright with that handled…_

_**ALSO, I HAVE A NOTE ON THE BOTTOM YOU GUYS MUST READ IT! IT IS IMPORTANT!**_

_Now onto the chapter :D_

_Enjoy:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: New House, Car, and Neighbors<strong>_

_(Jay's P.O.V)_

I felt something shaking my shoulder softly. This caused me to opened my dark amber eyes. It was slightly blurry, causing me to shut them again.

"Mmm… Five more minutes."

The shaking became faster and slightly harder.

"Cupcake. Wake up."

That did it.

My eyes opened slightly.

"Don't call me cupcake." I said, peeling myself from the rather comfortable seat. My eyesight became relatively clearer. Allowing me to see my Dad for the first time since the airport.

"Jay we're here." He said softly.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, allowing me to see the place better. The sun was still in the sky, but it was starting to show signs of taking it's break and letting the moon take it's shift.

I spun 360 degrees, allowing me to see our new home much better. Tranquility looked alright, calm and absolutely no a car driving and honking in sight.

That was good. I hated how people would abuse the car horns, over and over. It always gave my dad road rage. (And was the cause of it)

There was no traffic, fancy restaurants, over packed crowds, expensive stores, or apartments, only houses.

I let the smile appear on my face. Finally, there is going to be _quite_. Now I'll be able to read in peace.

If there is one good thing that came out of this is that my dad got the house I asked him for. A normal house. Not near the city, not near a construction sight, school and a mall.

Best part, it's not a mansion. If anything, I think a smaller house is a lot more cozier than a large mansion.

I drank the light tan brown house's appearance. I knew the building was still quite expensive but at least it's not exploding in a large size.

By the time I was done taking in the new environment, Dad and the moving company men were already taking in our possessions to the front of the house. I spun around to get my gear and get moving. My suitcases weren't that heavy, well most of them at least. I carried two at a time bringing them the front door.

Just as my foot hit the door step, the door opened automatically and a balding man stood right in front of me. His appearance practically screamed he was in his late forties. With his balding head, skinny figure, bony neck, and a neatly combed mustache, along wearing a black tux. He looked a lot like Alfred Pennyworth from the animated series, "The Batman."

I tilted my head a bit to see a group of people.

My suitcases dropped to the floor.

I turned around, and before I could contained it.

**"DAD!"**

He turned around, his expression changed upon looking at mine.

"Cupcake-"

"Don't call me that." I snapped.

His hands grabbed my shoulders.

"Jay, look."

"Already did." I said a slight growl came to my voice.

_*I should've known he was going to hire someone, no scratch that someone's.* _I thought, looking away from my Dad's green eyes.

"Fine don't look at me, but at least listen."

I gave him no response.

There was a low sigh.

He also must have gave the butler a facial command as I felt the suitcases lightly brush upwards against my pant leg.

"Look, honey. I know you didn't want to have this, but buying this house was cheaper than I thought, and we can't have extra money laying around, so I had to hire some people." He swallowed.

By result I turned around to see two maids, chief, and a gardener now come out of the house. The butler was already inside the house, putting away our stuff.

I faced him, knowing that he now held my attention, he continued. "I know, you may not like it, but think of this, if we didn't hire them, they probably wouldn't have a job; we and the house would be in a complete mess."

He did had a point, Dad and I would have extra money…

"But what about a bank?" I asked.

Instantly I wish I didn't asked that.

My dad shut his eyes briefly, eyebrows narrowed against mine.

Okay... He's Pissed.

"Honey..." He said warningly.

"You know I don't want to do that." He whispered harshly.

I bit the inside of my lip. Knowing ever since that accident with that lady, he was never going back to regular banks ever again. And the bank that he did trust already couldn't continue holding anymore stocks.

It's something he didn't want to talk or remember.

I took a quick look behind me.

So that answers the house keepers. But, I knew how to cook, so why did we need a chief?

I bit back the question, knowing all to well the plump chief was behind us.

"Do you understand Cupcake?" He asked.

Again with the name. But rather than to argue I just nodded.

A weaken smile appeared onto dad's face.

"Good… Now how about you help with unpacking. Ask the maids to help you." He suggested, he spun around and worked back with whatever he had been doing in the first place.

I used that opportunity to see the rest of the workers.

The maids looked the same, twins probably, looking around their late twenties. If it had not been their height differences they would look like clones.

The taller one stepped up.

"Would you like some help." She asked her milky voice rather soothing.

I shook my head. "I got it, although would you help putting away the living room items." I said. Both nodded and done what they were asked.

They passed me now heading to grab the living room furniture.

I grabbed my backpack and the largest suitcase but as I did, a rough hand also grabbed it. I pulled out of my view to see the gardener helping me.

"Here let me." I didn't say anything the moment I caught sight of his blue eyes.

I only stood their for a moment before the flash of the blue eyes remained in my head.

Blue eyes... I thought for a moment. For some reason. Something about blue eyes gave me a warm feeling inside my gutt.

"Uh miss?" I heard someone call me.

That broke my train of thought as I flipped to see _'Alfred'_ right behind me.

"Are you alright miss-"

"Jay, just call me Jay. I hate formalities." I responded bluntly.

"My apologies." For the first time I heard his voice. It was British.

Really British. I mean Strong! Goodness, I pretty sure he would be able to lift heavy weights with just that voice. That's just how strong it is.

"Nothing to apologize for... uh..."

"Alfred."

Now I really remained silent. Oh geeze. He looks like him and his name is Alfred. Might as well be the butler to the multi-millionaire...

Never mind just forget that.

"Thank you Alfred." I said, turning around and finally gather myself.

I walked inside the house. Taking my closest possessions and starting to walk up the stairs to my room.

Millions of thoughts coursed inside my head. To think we had already moved here. All that was left was to meet the new people and the new school.

A long needed sigh came out.

Realizing I haven't even opened the door, I carefully dropped my suitcases along with the rest that Alfred left here, I finally opened the door.

The brightness of the room came to my eyes and before I even knew it, I found myself grinning. My room was a light beige, with a pure white rug, so soft and white that it looked like a melted marshmallow. Partly away from the door was a queen size bed already made, the cushion and the gold covers neatly made.

_*No wonder dad decided to throw my old bed.* _I thought.

Besides the bed the room only had closet a bathroom and two patios.

My eyes and grin grew wide. I dropped the stuff in my hands and I literally ran to the patio. Just getting out, I saw the entire back yard, there was an askew oval shaped pool with a hot tub next to it.  
>Behind the pool where palm trees, on the sides were what looked like Hawaiian flowers, before the pool was pure concrete, with two tables, sunbathing chairs and an umbrella at the sides. Next to brown fence was the pine green grass and even more flowers. I looked around, it looked and maybe even feel like I was at Hawaii.<p>

But that's where my smile only remained big. It grew larger when I saw what was behind our house.

It looked like a miniature forest. Which honestly, that is really cool. Finally I will be able to hide from my dad and people when I wanted to. Sweet!

But rather than think of the possibilities, I returned back under the roof and made it to see the other patio.

My grin shrunk a bit when I saw it was much smaller than the one I previously came out of. With this one I had the side view of the house, it had a tiny passage way that allowed me to walk a bit towards the front. But not all the way. This way I would be able to see all my neighbors.

_*Hey I can climb onto the roof.* _I thought, placing my leg over the patio fence and placed it onto the actual plating of the roof.

Okay maybe this house isn't all what it seems. It's much better in my preface.

I got back down from my tiny exploring to see all of my neighbor's houses. They all seemed kinda expensive and similar looking like mine. But one caught my attention in particular. Well more like the car actually. Right there in parking lot of the house was a brand new yellow 2009 Chevy Camero.

I examined it. I felt a warm sensation hit around my stomach. My hand and eyes traced down to my abdominal area.

_*That's weird…*_

My brown eyes forced themselves from my stomach and back to the car. Something told me that there was more to that car, something I can't really decipher. I tore my gaze from it, but as I did I felt another warm sensation hit my stomach again. I snuck another glance, but as I did, the car suddenly was smoking…?

I rubbed my eyes, but even so the car was still smoking. But that's not what bothered me. What did is the color. It was pale green.

"Okay since when is there green smoke…?" I asked. Actually, I'm afraid to even know the answer.

I forced a tight blink and shaking my head, trying to see if this was real. Finally I opened my eyes. And saw the smoke was no longer there.

A hand went to my temple and forehead.

"Am I seeing things?" I asked myself.

Shaking the feeling I walked back inside. I really need some water.

I didn't bother with the time when I descended down to the living room. Moving to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Not even bothering to realize that there was food ready inside the refrigerator. I noticed my dad signing a paper to the slightly buff man.

_*Already done?* _I wondered.

The buff man looked at the clipboard before nodded and walking outside the room.

"That was quick." I stated.

"Yup, reliable if you ask me." Dad stated.

There was a stale silence but as I moved up to leave, the door bell rung. I found myself running to the door, shooing the workers out and telling them to hide, they looked at me confused before complying. Fixing my posture and my hair, I calmly opened the door, behind it a woman, a man and teen were standing there.

The woman seemed to be around her mid 40's, her reddish orange hair lied flat against her back, she wore a light green shirt with flower designs on at the helm, with a white skirt and white flats. She had a skinny slightly bony figure.

The man next to her was chubby, not as chubby as the chief but was. Seemed to be in his late 40's, he wore a black shirt with lose blue genes, with a gray sweater. Like the butler he was going bald, only he had black hair.

Lastly the teen looked around to be my age closely to 17. His hair was light brown, a little messy though. He just wore a green shirt with lose black jeans. With black and white converse. He was skinny, looks like he runs. With some slight muscles on his arms, hardly noticeable but there. He did look cute, I'll give you that.

Out of my thoughts the woman stepped forward and offered her hand, as I took it.

"Hello. My name is Judy Witwicky, this is my husband Ron, and my son Sam Witwicky." She explained as I shook hands with the other males. My Dad did the same.

"Hello, there." He smiled.

The red haired woman stood strait. "We decided to personally welcome you to Tranquility." Mrs. Witwicky kindly said, my Dad and I smiled.

"Well thank you." Came his response.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for a welcome dinner this evening." She asked.

"We'd be delighted." My Dad said once again. "Well then it was nice meeting you. Does 6 'o clock seem alright for you?"

"Yes." Dad answered.

"Splendid. See you then."She said as she walked back to her house with both males following her trail.

I secretly smiled. Maybe living here would be a good thing for once. As I knew it my Dad grabbed his coat. I tilted my head, where was he going.

"Honey lets go." My eyes widen. Now? But it wasn't even six!

"But dad it not ev-"

"Where not going to have dinner with them yet. We're going to get you a new car." I widen in shock, then grinned as big as I could.

"I'm Getting A Car!? You Serious!?" I exclaimed. Dad always did say I would get a car the moment I got my Driver's License. But I didn't expect it to be soon.

My Dad nodded.

I squealed, before attacking him in a bear hug. **"OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE YOU!"** He smiled before setting himself free, and walked out, but I had already beaten him to it.

"You coming?"

_**0o0**_

Before I even knew it we were already at there. I smiled getting out of the car.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now go find what you like, I'm going to talk to the manager." There was a long pause.

"Make sure to find one that's _safe_ to drive." He said.

"I recommend checking those over there." He pointed to a direction.

"Kay."

I walked around to see if anything appealed me. I glanced at the Lamborghini's and other cars.

_*No. To expensive, it'll be obvious._ As much as I would love to get those nice looking cars. I would rather drive a neon _pink_ beetle then allow students know I was rich. I cringed.

Gosh I really hate Pink...

I walked over to where Dad suggested. Most of them were really nice looking. I especially liked the silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray and the blue Chevy Volt. But unfortunately that was rather expensive.

There were three motorcycles particularly hunched together, each which looked really nice, especially the blue one, but during raining season, wouldn't really be a great idea. There are so many that I did like, you wouldn't believe, but really, I shouldn't get.

I sighed, all the cars where major expensive. It'll be obvious I have loads of cash lying around.

_*Maybe I should just take the bus…* _

I was going to call it quite and just leave until something caught my eye, right there I saw it.

A black truck.

My feet suddenly got minds of their own as I approached the large automobile.

"A GMC Topkick Pickup Truck?" I turned around to see behind her.

There was no car or truck as big as this one. He stood out there like a black sheep.

How I never noticed it was beyond me.

My eyes stayed glued to the enlarge truck. Goodness sake was it a large truck. But funny thing, the size of the truck wasn't the only thing that really got to me. But how it looked.

It was a 4X4 easy to control especially in the mountains.

_*Dad and I would be able to go Camping then* _She chuckled to herself.

My eyes casted to the tuck's smoke pipes on the back.

_*Definitely one strong engine then.*_

Without even thinking I opened the hood. Allowing myself to get a good look inside.

Without any control a long whistle escaped my lips.

"Mighty fine engine you got here Buddy." I complimented. Touching it.

"Solid Iron. Nice" I said. It's rather hard to find real iron engines. _**(NOTE 1)**_

I closed the hood, before giving the truck a full blown examination.

Upon the circulation it was right there I felt that I wanted, no more like I needed it.

I walked closer, before touching the hood. "For some reason it feels... Like you're alive…" I said not thinking what I am saying.

I finally opened the door. Inside was pure beige leather. I hoped in. Grabbing a hold of the wheel, steering it.

I lean against drivers seat. Perfect height. "It feels good."

I looked out the windows, it was rather high, but it didn't matter.

A smile appeared on my face.

_*This is the one for me alright.* _I thought, I was about to get out of the truck. Until I saw the bluish symbol of some kind of metallic face in the very center of the wheel. My thumb slid across it. That's weird...

"I've never seen a symbol like this before...?" I said to myself.

_*Wait...*_

I jumped out, running towards the tail of the truck. And right there was the same symbol. Except without the blue color the steering wheel had. My hand reached for it. But before I could even touch it, my hand retracted back.

"Ive seen this symbol before..." I whispered to myself.

Actually now that I think about it.

My head twisted to my left. Seeing the Stingray, Chevy Volt and the three motorcycles. They also had those symbols.

_*Metallic faces... I know I've seen it somewhere, but where...?*_ I thought to myself.

I faced the black truck once more. _*I know something is odd about you and those other cars.*_ As if my words really affected the truck it seem to have shuttered slightly.

I rose a brow. But that didn't bother me the least. So far the other cars all seem just way to major expensive. The only ones that really would be good would be this truck or one of the motorcycles hunched up together.

And weather is also a in issue or plus.

Regardless of weird/strange symbols what-so-ever. Besides those symbols do look kind of cool.

My smile returned back to my face. And at that, I raced to the building, catching sight of my Dad talking to a man and my uncle. I stood frozen wait my uncle?

_*Oh wait, that's right, Uncle Lennox works here, he told me like 2 years ago how could I forget.* _I laughed a bit to myself.

"Alright no more waiting." I ran over.

"Dad! I Know What car I want!"

After paying and signing the papers, everything was ready to go.

My dad gave me an eye the moment we reached my new truck.

"Are you sure you want this truck. I mean it's huge, are you sure you don't want something smaller to drive?"

I shook my head. I knew for a fact my Dad had a small fear over big cars, or trucks in this case. He was more of a small car driver. Although I actually like cars, trucks were good too. Not to mention it was much more safer to drive a large truck than a puny car.

"Yes Dad, I want this one, and trying to convince me otherwise isn't going to happen." He nodded.

"Alright. think you can drive the _monster_?" I glared at him. "Just because it's a large truck doesn't mean you can call it a monster." My Dad's eyes widen. Before taking a step back.

"Alright. Alright." His hands up to the air as his surrender.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Sorry dad, It's just, the other cars are too expensive. And I need a car, or truck, that's not too noticeable- don't even start that _'Oh and a big truck driven to school isn't noticeable._"I interrupted before he could even say anything.

"Alright, drive safely, I'll be waiting. The dinner will be cold if you don't show up."

My eyes stared at him for a moment.

"Oh yeah, the Witwicky invited us over for dinner huh?" I reminded.

He nodded. "Don't take too long Cupcake." He said already making his way to the car.

My arms crossed.

"I'm not a cupcake." I muttered to myself, before facing my truck.

A smile came to my face as I caressed the hood, which was a teensy bit hard considering how high the hood really was. "I like you, I hope you and I can be good friends." The truck seemed to have rumbled.

Another smile came to my face. "You know if you behave I might even give you a good ole clean up." The lights flickered multiple times.

I retracted my hand. "Woah…" I whispered, but for some reason I wasn't afraid…

_*Either I'm really stupid or I'm brave…?* _ Like I can trust this automobile.

"Well, seems your alive... would you trust me?" I mentally slapped myself. Just what am I saying…?

_*What kind of stupid question am I asking right Now!* _My brows crossed together.

_*I'm talking to a ca-er truck*_

The Topkick's light's flickered. I looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was around to even breath.

"Well… if you stop scaring the heck out of me, I'll name you, deal?" I asked, a slight whimper in my voice. The light's flickered twice.

"Alright. you seem to have a tough attitude for some reason, and you are a big truck, and according to what I've seen your engine is made of iron. How about I name you after that?"

_*What the heck am I doing…?*_

"Am I right?" The engine rumbled, honestly I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. However despite that, I continued.

"How about Ironheave?" The truck rumbled rather loudly.

_*Nope.*_

"Ironsheild?" The truck was silent for a while before flickering it's lights rapidly.

_*He doesn't like that one bit.* _My hands went to my hips. Maybe naming wasn't a good idea… But I didn't want to stop there.

_*Come on think Jay…*_

Before I even realized it I felt something pulse inside me.

My hand went strait to my stomach. Feeling the sensation in my stomach pit. Except it was even warmer. Almost hot.

I looked up, and to my shock the truck was now emitting red smoke?

But before I could even give it a moment's thought, bile built up in my mouth. No later my head began to spin.

I closed my eyes, trying to shake the feeling off.

My hand reached out to hold onto something. But when it did the sensation got stronger.

The urge to throw up was strong.

I began to cough now.

I vaguely felt the truck rumble. As if asking what was wrong.

But the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Hey Kid! What's wrong?" I heard someone ask. I recognize it as a male voice but I couldn't bring myself to even look up.

I clenched my head. Both hands reaching up.

"Kid!" Another voice called out. But I didn't even bother to know who it was. But for some reason it cooled down my headache.

I felt my back press against the truck. As if it was curing whatever was wrong with me. I pressed against the truck harder. Hoping the pain would go away.

And it did seemed to work. As the headache turned into a small migraine.

"Ironhide…" I whispered.

I shook away the feeling, the migraine lessen even more, but it was still there.

"I could really use an Advil…" I muttered.

I felt something touch my thigh. I turned around to see my new truck, his engine rumbling. There was no red smoke.

_*Am I seeing things?* _I asked myself.

A smile appeared on my lips. "Only a few moments and you already are worried about me. Huh Ironhide." I laughed rubbing the hood.

The lights flickered. Honestly how was I not worried one bit…?

Then it hit me.

"Ironhide… hmmm." The name has a good ring to it.

"Alright Ironhide." I climbed inside the truck.

"Let's get going before Dad has a panic attack." I giggled, turning on the engine and making my way home.

* * *

><p><em>Betcha no one saw that coming huh. The headache.<em>

_That will be explained in the later chapters._

_Well anyways onto the notes:_

_**(1) Alright, I don't know if it's true, if it is really hard to find cars that engins are not made of Iron. But heck when I went to buy my first car. Hardly any that I liked were made of pure Iron. (It has Iron components but it's not just iron it has other kinds of metal to it.) **_

_**~My brother is a mechanic~**_

_Now…_

_**IMPORTANT READ THIS!**_

_**NOW! I'm planning on making a lemon scene next chapter, Which why I RATE THIS STORY 'M'**_

_**Incase you don't know what lemon scene is, it's a sex scene. And no It will not be humans, it will be… Mechs.**_

_*waits*_

_**Go on and be grossed out all you want. But I'm leaving the decision to you guys, you can either read it or not.**_

_**It will be on Ironhide and Optimus. Sorry, No Jazz/Prowl or Starscream/ Megatron. Since I know those are the two most popular shippings in Transformers. It's not that I hate them, it's just that I feel turn on that. Sorry.**_

_**Anyways I will write it I will warn you before time in bold letters and where it ends. And I do not what to here your disgusting, or I hate Yaoi/Slash, or this chapter shouldn't be here, or it would have been better without the lemon scene. There are those who love them. And So Do I. It's not to late to leave now and not read this chapter.**_

_**And I'm not in anyway threatening you, I'm simply, advising and warning you ahead of time.**_

_~Alright with that taken care of…_

_That's my second chapter. _

_I was originally going to write the dinner sequence with the two families but I resented it. _

_This is going to be more on Transformers and my OC._

_Anyways, this chapter took me about a week writing. Sorry, I have a small brain. _

_So writing isn't as easy as it seems. _

_(Well at least to me) _

_Alright everyone clear on that. Okay good. _

_See you guys in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Light and Dark Truths

Alright the next chapter is coming up.

Now this one is going to be rather completely rewritten.

And also going to be a bit longer.

(Considering I am also mentioning the Shanghai scene here)

I feel like I lacked that since it happened and was so far my favorite scene in the entire movie.

Anyways…

**WARNING: THERE IS GOING TO BE A LEMON AND LIME SCENE HERE. Mech on Mech**

**Lime = Teasing, sexual toying, like giving blow jobs and rubbing against one another, but not sex. **

**Lemon = Full blown sex, penatration dirty teasing, plug and play, spark merging. **

**IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Not to mention the fact there will a birth scene right here. To be honest I had a bit of a hard time to think about how the sparking scene would go. Considering the fact that cybertronians are only about pregnant for about 2 months. **

**So with that said, the sparklings develop fast, a week would be almost like a month and half of a woman being pregnant.**

**So yeah… Anyways…**

_If you do not want to read the lemon I will put out bold letters that will advise you where it beings and where it ends._

Also if anyone has any pairing on mind (I am still working on this story) PM me

(Private Message me)

On the couple you like.

I already have some in mind. And I will tell you guys at the end of this chapter.

Now…

_*These are for thoughts*_

_:::..This is comm. links..:::_

'_Phone or speakers/radio'_

"_**Yelling, or when two people are talking at the same time"**_

'_This is over the phone'_

Well, without further a-due.

Enjoy:

…

_**Chapter 3: Light and Dark Truths…**_

_(Ironhide's P.O.V)_

I woke from my status lock when I heard a silver 2004 Honda Accord drive in, by the lot. Right there emerging from the passenger's seat was the girl. I carefully kept an optic on her as she got out. Right there, around her neck was the necklace that we needed.

Or rather had to protect. Said by Optimus.

_:::..Finally the human femme came..::: _Commed Swideswipe, irritation in his voice.

_:::..Calm down Side, it's only been a few minutes..::: _Chromia replied.

A slight grunt came from my speakers. I knew for a fact Chromia was only trying to lessen the thickness in the air.

The human femme did take a while for her to come.

I twisted my mirror to see Lennox coming towards me.

"Here she comes, get ready Hide." He said patting my hood before leaving. I rumbled in irritation.

'_Easy for you to say' _I said using my speakers.

The urge to transform and stretch my legs grew by the second. I honestly… hate waiting.

I moved my mirrors in a way a normal car wouldn't be able to, to see where the two upcoming humans were arriving. The female girl was already reaching out to cars.

Practically away from where her parental unit told her to search.

I managed to get a small peak at Will. He was talking to his brother.

I felt my engine rumble on it's own.

For how long it's been. Which I knew wasn't really long. Felt like hours.

Honestly, it took a truckload of convincing me to get me to act out as a normal truck from Optimus. Luckily I wasn't alone. The three Arcee sisters, Jolt and Swideswipe were here.

Again there are so many places I would love to be at rather than here. Especially since Shanghai.

But I knew for a fact, since Demolisher said something about _'the Fallen' _was rather strange. Strange enough that even Optimus didn't have the slightest clue about it. And for the very reason why we are here. He felt it was time to get whatever resources were needed.

One of which happened to be in the possession of that girl. The Matrix Blood or something.

I trust Optimus enough, enough to be able to stay in this form till primus knows when for protection for that girl…

"_The deceptions might have knowledge of the necklace… finding and protecting it's wielder is our top priority." _

Those words will be stuck in my head until the girl decides one of us.

Goodness Prime owes me for this…

If I were in my bi-pedal mode I would be smirking right now. I am going to make Prime pay for this.

Millions of thoughts came into my head as how to punish Prime.

The fact I would be able to work him up to the point, he actually begging me to help him to overload.

But in fact not help him at all after all of that.

He may be the calm collected and quick thinker leader everyone sees him.

But in the berth is just like any other bot waiting for their sparkmate help them out of their sticky situation.

Yeah… before anyone could start making any accusations. Yes. Prime and I are Sparkmates.

Or lovers if you like the human terms.

In fact we even have a sparkling, Starfire. She looks so much her carrier, Optimus. She's mainly blue with black rims. Like me she even has a little cannon on her right arm. With the biggest greenish blue optics. My optics to be exact, only she's has both working. Unlike mine whose left eye is scarred and unable to work properly. I mean I can still see through it, only it's harder.

I glanced back at the human female who was still looking at cars disappointment was written all over her face. By Primus I hope she chooses one of us… Mainly the others.

Honestly to be honest I don't think I would be able to stand being around a human femme for long.

I mentally sighed, how did I end up here?

Because of Optimus of course. Although I love him with all my spark, it's sometimes hard to stay stable with his decisions. There are times where I only want to smack him across the head just to get his mind thinking strait.

My mirrors headed strait to the girl.

_*Oh by the allspark! Will this Femme look in the right place!?* _I thought angrily.

I seriously want to shoot something.

_:::..Be careful what you say Ironhide..::: _The sudden voice cause me to almost transform out of shock.

But that soon changed into irritation.

_:::..I swear to primus. Prime!..::: _A slick chuckle was my response.

_:::..Tell me Ironhide What are those accumulated thoughts of yours..::: _His voice was playful. I had no idea he could make such a tone.

_:::..About?..:::_

_:::..Shanghai..::: _He said before a long pause.

_:::..And Punishment..::: _

If I hadn't been in alt-mode. My optics would be wider than wheels on a tank.

_:::..It's nothing Prime..::: _I lied.

There was a slight laugh on the other connection.

_:::..The Shanghai on the other hand I would sincerely love to fight again..::: _That part was true, my memory of the fight still remained fresh.

The freedom of catching Deceptions and smashing them right under my pede. Bringing justice alright.

And not stuck in a car shop… or dealership, whatever these humans called it…

I felt a bemused feeling inside my spark.

Prime wasn't convinced.

_:::..Well I'll leave you to it..::: _Was the last thing he said before he closed the comm.

Honestly as long as I've known Prime… there are times were he still surprises me.

And he sure knows how to surprise me…

0o0

_**(FLASH BACK) **_

_(Normal P.O.V)_

"Optimus… are you sure about this?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Yes, Ironhide I want to have a sparkling." The taller bot said, not facing Ironhide directly.

There was a small sigh.

"But to face those of the side effects and sparking them isn't something I want you to face. Besides how are we even certain you can get sparked?" The weapon specialist asked.

The leader remained silent, for once uncertain to even know how to respond.

"Well?" The darker mech asked, hands placed onto his hips.

Optimus faced up, staring at the mech standing before him.

"Because I believe so."

A loud metallic smack was heard within the enlarge room quarters.

"Because you believe so… Under what proof?" The black mech asked with annoyance; his hands slowly sliding down his face, from the previous forehead smack.

"I believe it's worth a shot…" The leader mumbled.

"Alright, lets say by some miracle you were able to be sparked. But then what about after. During and after your sparked period?" Ironhide asked.

"What about the others, the humans… how do you think they would react?"

The flamed mech once again remained silent. Truth be told he never actually thought how the others would react to him being spark. Much less how it would occur to the humans as well.

"Well one thing is for certain. Ratchet would have my spark."

"I don't believe he-"

"Oh he would, if doesn't kill me with his wrench first." The weapon specialist interrupted.

The leader winced. Ratchet does have a good arm for throwing his wrench. It was rather good practice for dodging. Both for Autobots and Humans.

"Not to mention the fact, we sparkmerged before, do you honestly think you would be able to get sparked at all?" The black mech said his arms across his chassis.

A small smile came across the leader's face.

"You do realize it takes both interfacing and sparkmerging to get sparked right?"

This caused Ironhide to remained silent.

A very un-prime like smile came across his face. "It does make one wonder how the overload feel from both at the same time."

Ironhide's face plates heated up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Optimus?" He asked, rather still shock.

The prime had to surpass a laugh from his mate's reaction. He used this to his advantage.

"Optimus would never be… suuu-ch… a t-tease… ooh…" He mumbled feeling the taller mech already brushing his silver hand against his thigh.

He felt Prime's hand trail underneath his dark armor, touching the sensitive protoform.

The black mech tried to push the hand away, but for some reason he wasn't able to. It wasn't until he was somehow pushed onto the berth, with the prime, straddled onto his hips.

A dark smirk covered Optimus's face. But he didn't stop there.

_**~LIME SCENE BEGINS, PASS TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS~**_

Ironhide felt the weight leave his hips, as he saw the taller bot slowly pulled himself off his hips. But not before gripping Ironhide's cod piece.

"Prime…!" He gasped.

The taller mech smirked slightly before twisting his hands more. Ironhide could only watch his lover's face. Then suddenly a loud _'clank' _sound coursed through his audio receptors, following with a slight chill passed his groin.

This caused him to look down to see his limp interface module, exposed and vulnerable to Prime's hands.

His wide optics moved to Prime's own. A playful expression came across them.

"Prime…" Ironhide whispered. Wondering if the larger mech was drunk on highgrade or such.

But the other didn't listen as warm hands suddenly clamped over the interface module, already lightly gripping them and moving them in an up and down motion.

"Primus…" Ironhide gasped.

The pleasure built up in his groin grew more and more. As his spike began to harden from Prime's interaction.

If anything, part of him wanted to tell his lover to stop, but the other side said to let him continue on.

"_You are well endowed…" _Optimus whispered, his face barely inches away from the drill.

That moment Ironhide optics grew as something soft and warm trailed up his spike.

He looked strait down to see the Prime, his glossia already in contact with his interface module.

A long low gasp escaped his lips. Causing the flamed mech to smile.

He pressed his glossia harder against the spike, licking it around in a slick motion. And before anything, he took the entire module in his mouth.

"Prime!" The black mech gasped, feeling the sudden heat cover his groin.

The flamed mech remained still for only a moment before lifting his head, but quickly bringing it back down, engulfing the spike once more.

Prime wrapped one hand around the spike, circulating his hand as he bobbed his head up and down.

The sensation brought the weapon specialist to hold his hips in place. Trying everything in his control to not to thrust his spike against the mech's mouth.

Closing his optics instantly came to him the moment he felt something build up.

"O-Optimus…!" He groaned, twisting his body to the side.

But as if it triggered something he felt something vibrating.

Both optics snapped open, catching sight in front.

The Prime literally was purring, causing the slight vibration hit his drill.

"Oh Slag!" Ironhide almost screamed. Without another second to spare, he overloaded into the Prime's mouth.

The lubricants that Optimus didn't manage to swallow trailed down the black mech's spike, reaching to the bottom and onto the shared berth.

The leader pulled himself of his sparkmate. Literally licking the interfacing lubricants off his hands.

_**~END OF THE LIME~**_

A sly smile on the leader's flushed face.

"Are you certain you wouldn't want to continue…" The flame mech asked, his voice deepen for effect.

The black mech couldn't muster any words. Still trying to recover from his overload.

It was only a moment before the black mech sat up. And with a heated face he glared at the leader.

"What the Frag was That!?" Ironhide glowered.

"Just a demonstration." The Prime responded. "Unless you didn't enjoy it." He said, staring directly at his second in command.

The black mech remained silent.

He would be lying if he said no, he did enjoy that. But…

He knew that this little action didn't come without a catch.

"Optimus…" He said staring his leader/lover.

"Why are you so intent in wanting a microchip?" The smaller asked.

"Do you ever think for a future… After the war..?" He asked.

This caused the weapon specialist to remain silent.

_*Life after the war…?* _He thought.

"Ever thought of having a young one, running around… looking up to you. Looking like you knowing you made him or her…?" The leader asked once more.

Ironhide stared at his mate. "Knowing he's mine…" The black mech whispered.

"Don't you?"

In truth, Ironhide had always thought what life for them would be after the war.

What their outcome would be…

The word family came more than one occasion to the weapon specialist. There was no doubt about it.

His silence answered for him.

"Why not now?" The leader asked, placing his hand onto of his SIC's hand.

Ironhide thought for a microsecond. Should he or not…?

And without stopping his voice. "Are you absolutely positive?"

The semi truck nodded.

The ebony truck glanced at his lover.

_*It takes both Interfacing and sparkmerging…* _If he could avoid at least sparkmerging with the Prime, he wouldn't have a chance to get sparked.

But…

He knew for a fact that Optimus was really serious about gaining a new microchip.

The thought of how the others would react flashed into his mind.

Everyone would be happy for the big leader. Especially Jolt.

The shy, blue electric mech and Sideswipe are sparkmates, and they too had a sparkling who was unfortunate to survive. Those damn deceptions.

Speaking of which, what if the deceptions found out about it. There is no telling how far and how they would go to retrieve the young sparkling. It was risky, and Optimus knew that, so why?

Why does he want one?

Ironhide's optics looked up, seeing Optimus regained his neutral expression, but still contain the slight playful expression he possessed earlier.

"Hide…" The other mech whispered, reaching down to level with him.

His hand touched the side of Ironhide's face, caressing it.

"Would you…?" His voice was quiet, as if someone else would hear him.

He looked up at Optimus. Without doubt the Prime above him would be father of the year. But would he be able to do the same?

Would he be able to be handle the microchip as well…?

"Ironhide?" He snapped from his thoughts as he looked at his leader.

"Yes." He responded.

"Are you willing to?" The flame mech's voice was soft, careful.

Ironhide looked down slightly. Maybe a new sparkling would bring some joy in his life. Blue and red semi is always so serious, hardly attends to himself to bring at least some optimism _(no pun intended XD) _in his spare time. The little microchip might change that.

Optimus does deserves to be happy.

Doesn't he?

Slowly, the black mech looked up. "I am."

The truck smiled.

"But…" Optimus froze.

"On one condition." Ironhide continued.

Optimus smile turned into a strait line. "That you'll let me help you take of him or her, I'm just as responsible as you are."

Optimus's smile returned on his face plates. "Alright."

_**~LEMON SCENE HERE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTERS~**_

Ironhide felt his lover lightly move. This triggered him to get off of the weapon specialist.

But like his temper, it didn't remain calm enough before the black mech pounced onto Optimus.

They both tangled up a bit before the red and blue semi laid on his back onto the large berth, his servos held above his helm by Ironhide's hands.

"Now it's my turn." The weapon specialist smirked, taking one hand lightly trailing it down Optimus's chassis.

"You let the opportunity pass Ironhide." The leader whispered.

But before the shorter mech could even process what his lover even said, he felt warm labia plates on his own.

Ironhide felt a glossia prod at his closed mouth.

His mouth opened allowing the mech tongue to enter inside. But not without a price.

His hand managed around Optimus's chest plates, digging under looking for the pleasure wires, hidden beneath his colorful armor. Causing the larger mech to moan in the kiss.

Glossia danced with one another. Dancing around for dominance. Each taking a short pause in order to increase the needed heat.

Ironhide felt his drill start to warm up again as the kiss deepen.

The urge to rub it was skyrocketing.

The leader felt his own battle for dominance in the kiss failed the moment he felt the black mech's glossia struck inside the larger's mech labia plates and into the mouth roaming the cavern.

But that didn't last long; both gave each other a chance to see each others' optics. Each other flushed with a slight pink

Ironhide made a mental note to answer Sam and Mikaela's question.

_Can Cybertronions can blush?_

The answer was right there in front of each other.

Moving closer, Ironhide bit down a sensitive cable wire in Optimus's neck, causing the mech beneath him to moan. Using his free hand, the appendage roamed around the red and blue mech's chassis. His hand stop just at the flat lower abdomen. He sucked onto his lovers neck one more time before actually letting go of Optimus's neck.

That very mouth moved down, down to where his dark hand now resided at.

Optimus shuttered, gasping the moment he felt the heated breath tickle his crouch plating.

_"I-Ironhide…" _The leader whispered.

The weapon specialist smirked, placing his hand on the pelvic armor, gripping the cod piece and twisting it lightly.

Like his before, the interface panel opened, showing the dribbling harden spike.

"Heh, excited already are we?" The black Mech asked playfully.

Ironhide felt the mech under him shudder. Not leaving that to be undone, he took the module with his hands and like how the Prime done before, his hand started in a slow up and down motion.

"I-Ironhide…" He chocked out. In response Ironhide took the hard mondule and lightly kissed it.

Another shudder.

_*He's really doing that a lot…* _The black mech thought. Removing his labia plates for a second. Replacing those lips with his glossia, trailing the tip to the very bottom.  
>Optimus's optics closed trying to contain in his voice. Which without doubt Ironhide was not happy about.<p>

"Not making a sound are you Prime." The black mech asked, a lopsided smile appeared on his face.

The red and blue semi shook his head. Knowing all too well that the black mech was not a fan of loosing.

"I always welcome a challenge." Ironhide stated, that smile growing just an inch longer. He was sooooo… going to enjoy this.

The mondule began to dribble a sufficient amount of lubricants now. Which the smaller mech began to lap up. Eventually taking the whole spike in his mouth.

Optimus shifted up due to the sudden engulfment of heat around his pelvic area. The older mech continued his movements, bobbing his head up and down using his dentas carefully to trail the drill. The leader felt jolts of electrical pulses, giving the pleasure one would crave so badly on.

"Ready for the second part." Ironhide said his stubby nose just touching his lover's spike. Optimus didn't have to reply verbally for Ironhide to figure out the answer.

Optimus felt his aft plates open, just feeling the cool air hit his port caused him to groan in anticipation. It wasn't long before he felt something slide inside.

His hand went strait to his mouth. Desperately trying to cover his voice.

Ironhide sighed slightly. He was hoping that he would make at least a small sound. Yet the leader wasn't giving in anytime soon.

Again he did accept the challenge. Just ending it right there would be no fun.

"Not ready to lose yet eh, Optimus." The leader shook his head.

"N-no…" He muttered breathlessly.

"Wouldn't be fun if you suddenly gave in." The black mech responded pushing his fingers in a bit deeper.

Optimus bit his labia plate, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Ironhide kissed the Peterbuilt on the lips into a heated kiss. Using that distraction to be able to add an extra digit deeper into the semi.

His leader shifted, instantly feeling the second. Optimus broke the kiss.

For a second the weapon specialist believe he was going to moan. Only to see that he let out a heated sigh.

_*Not yet…* _

With a slight growl Ironhide roughly pushed in the two digits deeper, wriggling them around.

The larger mech jumped, his eyes wide with both pain and pleasure, but still no sound came out.

"You're good Prime." The shorter mech complimented. Moving his hand just a touch lighter, preparing the Prime for the main course. The leader's chest rumbled as he looked back at his mate with lightly tired yet lust filled optics.

The black mech checked for any sighs of pain, he found none. Ironhide looked down at his mate, hinting concern in the connected bond. To be certain he slowed down to nothing, wondering if the Prime would want him to stop.

On the contrary Optimus nodded, giving him the silent signal to continue.

Ironhide dug his fingers deeper in his lover's valve. Making sure that he was the least amount prepared.

The leader shut his optics once more, feeling something bulge up. Then he felt it, his tank wrapped in knots and not a moment too soon the leader overloaded. This time a loud moan, well more like a low scream escaped his labia plates. Ironhide's green blue optics glanced at the mech under him, his mouth smirking in victory.

"Gotcha." He whispered, bringing his face close to the leader's audio receptor.

A look of desire filled his leader's expression. "Ironhide... Please…"

The black mech looked down to the Peterbuilt. "Please what?" He muttered seductively. He already knew what his mate was asking of him. He just wanted to hear it.

"Please... I want you…"

"You want me to what...?" He asked again. Waiting for his leader's response.

"…please take me... frag me…" The leader squeezed his knee joints against Ironhide's hips, amplifying his point.

He smirked. Before moving up, giving a small hot kiss on his lover's lips. "Are you sure?" The taller mech nodded. His blue optics directly against aqua.

Ironhide nodded, a small twitch ached in his own spike. Using that feeling as a motivation he spread his leader's legs apart. Aqua optics watched the mech beneath him for any signs of discomfort.

He wanted this to be as painless and remembered as possible. The black mech carefully he positioned himself, the heat of Optimus's valve was alluring him. He slid inside.

The leader shut his optics. His arms reaching up to Ironhide's shoulders. A low pleasured gasp sounded out of the leader, trying to adjust to his sparkmates's large size.

The tight port was intoxicating, all Ironhide wanted was ram over and over, but he had to let Optimus adjust before moving on.

It was a moment later when the red and blue mech's optics opened.

The black mech's hand went up to Optimus's face. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" He muttered, still trying to accept the spike inside him.

Finally the pain slowly faded away. The flamed mech twisted his hips a bit experimentally.

The mech above him twitched slightly.

"Prime…?" He gasped.

The Prime gripped harder on his spark mate's shoulders pulling him closer. This made him realize that Ironhide was not all the way in.

"Are you ready?" The mech asked, not starting to control his breathing.

Optimus nodded.

Taking his word Ironhide, slowly pushed the rest of himself in, before slowly pulling himself out. Allowing his lover to adjust to the friction.

The weapon specialist took a slow pace for a bit before quickening his movements slightly. He growled in pleasure, the feeling was just as good as before.

Ironhide and Optimus have had sexual intercourses before. There weren't innocent when it came to this.

Although the first time they did this wasn't such a passionate as now. It rather ended up awkward for the two of them. _**(NOTE 1)**_

But that was in the past, this is now. The pleasure the two mech were feeling is incredible. Ironhide grunted as he grab hold of the Prime under where his servos contented to his torso and began to thrust harder.

His hips colliding deep towards the Leader. Optimus moaned loudly, the pain long forgotten and pleasure remained and continued.

The movements stayed the same until a few earth minutes later.

Optimus's face plates started to glowed, his fans working at a rapid pace. Cooling lubricants covering both mechs but the high temperatures didn't stop the active couple.

"I-Ironhide...!" The larger mech gasped, grabbing his lover's backstruts in a tight manner. Just enough to dent metal.

Ironhide hissed at the grip, he slowed down his movements. Just enough for him to grab Optimus by the waist, and move him along with the black mech so that he was now atop.

"Y-You move." He muttered his masculine hands sliding down ever so slowly to the larger mech's hips, his thumbs caressing them. He was not going to lie, if one thing he loved about his sparkmate was his hips. Slender but powerful that graced down to his long blue legs.

The Prime complied as he moved up and down on Ironhide's length.

"I-ronhide- frag...!" The topkick groaned, but the friction the leader made didn't stop him from thrusting his hips upwards to help him to get that needed pleasure. He was close, and in any moment he or the Prime could overload.

The nots in his tanks indicated intimate overload. The fans desperately tried to keep his temperature down. His optics shuttered slightly. But in that moment that he did, he felt his chest plates opening. His optics onlined to see his spark mate's face radiate the color of his spark. His optics widen, his sparkmate really wanted to spark merge. He Really Did Want A Sparkling.

"O-Optimus…" He asked carefully.

Instead of answering Optimus touched Ironhide's inner chest, his hands just millimeters away from touching his spark.

"It's alright... I want this…" He whispered. Optimus stared to open his own, revealing his own spark. It was the purest blue he had ever seen. Optimus truly had the most beautiful spark. And without warning the semi truck bended his back forward and pushed the two sparks together, merging them, feeling each other.

Ironhide brought his lover closer, hugging his obsidian arms around the leader. Still thrusting his module in synched. It was pure bliss, feeling each other's thoughts feeling and their very souls.

As they knew it, Optimus arched his back, Ironhide pulled his head to the Prime's neck shutting his optics tightly. Both screamed in pleasure as the two overloaded at last.

Then everything was black.

_**~ALRIGHT THE LEMON IS OFFICIALLY OVER~**_

The first to come back online was the Black Topkick, looking at his side of the berth was his lover, peacefully recharging. The black mech caressed the semi's face.

Ironhide was without a doubt was not a mushy bot. He would never, and he means never would any kind of romantic kind of actions. But this… he actually couldn't help to think Prime actually looked…

Dare he say it, cute as he slept. All of his face plates were relaxed. His optic ridges lost their neutral stern expression that the younger bot always had. Making him look older than he really was.

But in recharge, he looked younger and innocent. Almost like a sparkling in a way.

A soft groan came to him. He really had to stop talking to Arcee. The red femme had a thing for romantic novels. And he both regrets and appreciate her wisdom for couples relations and issues that come with it. He had come to her when he needed some advice to his and Optimus's bondship.

And the human romance novels only just made her more of a fanatic about it.

Another sigh came out. This time a little louder. He removed his hand from his lover's face, but he didn't anticipate that his fore digit would tap against the leader's nose.

Ironhide remained still as his spark mate's body moved a bit.

This made the black mech breath hitch. That did it pure sapphire blue optics onlined. Those blue otpics moved up until he saw his SIC absolutely still. He sat up looking at him, a slightly worried expression covered his face ridges.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a hand moving to the black mech's face .

"Yeah, just was hopping I wouldn't wake you." He admitted.

There was a small chuckle. "It's alright Ironhide."

An obsidian hand touched silver. The Prime's eyes went strait down to the touch.

"Optimus…" Optimus looked up.

Ironhide looked down slightly. "I gave you my part."

Then he looked up, staring directly at the leader's eyes. "Now we'll have to see if we can actually take care of him/her." He caressed Optimus's flat abdominal plates.

Optimus grabbed his lover's helm connected his forehead to Ironhide's own.

"I know we will."

_**0o0**_

"You're telling me-Us; That you're having a sparkling together?" Asked Arcee, literally trying not so hard to jump in glee.

"Yes." The leader responded. Hugging his sparkmate besides him.

The red femme jumped, screaming in joy. "Oh I'm So Happy For You Two!" She squealed.

"Yeah, _Happy_…" Ironhide grunted, rubbing his dented helm. Not everyone was taking the news in such a positive way.

Ratchet was almost like a older brother to Optimus. And like a brother sometimes came the over-protectiveness.

It was rough enough to run away from an angry wrench-holding Ratchet after he found out that he and the Prime were in relationship.  
>And the moment the medic found out the Prime was sparked. Ironhide literally had to sprint out of the med-bay before he would turn into an eunuch. While Optimus remained on the med berth, watching the entire scene innocently.<p>

This causing the poor black mech having to keep steer over the obviously angry medic.

Optimus chuckled slightly. "It's alright 'Hide. He's not going to hurt you."

"How can you be so certain…" The mech responded rubbing his helm.

"Here." Optimus patted his lover's helm slightly, before quickly hitting it, removing the large dent that happened to be hanging around the back of the black mech's helm.

"Thanks."

"Ratchet got you with his wrench?" A blue femme asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Who hasn't?" Ironhide grumbled. Recalling the rather sharp aim the neon green medic managed as he scrambled out of the med-bay.

"True."

"If anything, Ratchet should just bring his favorite wrench on the battle field. Use it against Megatron. It works against us. Heck, we might actually win them the war over that wrench." Flareup laughed.

"I heard that!" Came the distant familiar medic's voice. Instantly causing the violet femme to shut her labia plates.

_**0o0**_

Ironhide reached up for a blue cube. Before taking the small green vile that the Ratchet (once he finally calmed down) gave him. And put it in his subspace. Knowing all to well that his red and blue leader was going to need it. The black mech walked back to his quarters and reaching to the metallic door. Upon walking in, the sound of groaning and purging came to his audio receptors.

Sighing, he walked over to the personal washroom. Right there was Optimus leaning over the wash rack throwing up his breakfast.

The stale smell of regurgitated energon made Ironhide gag, but he continued on anyway. The leader remained slanted over, using one hand to support himself against the wall, and the other over his chest plates. He remained in that position for a few moments before he actually fell off his pedes an onto his aft.

The poor leader was going through the first stages of his pregnancy, (of human terms) which besides sparking was one of the worst.

It made the topkick want to go back to Ratchet and have him smack him over with a wrench. He actually forgot the side effects that comes with the sparkling.  
>He walked over to where the pregnant mech sat with the low grade energon and vile in his left hand.<p>

He lean over and rubbed his free hand soothingly down Optimus's back. The sitting mech groaned.

"Here." The black mech said handing over the blue energon. Smiling he gratefully took it. Slowly drinking it's contents, the vile seconds after. The taste made him gag, but he managed to keep it in.

"The little one is making me drink more than I need alone…" Optimus muttered.

"Ratchet said it was natural, since now you're eating for two."

"The other autobots said I drinking a trailer load." The semi said.

Ironhide grunted. "Why should they care, they're not the one sparked."

"That may be true, but they didn't make the choice." Optimus said in defense.

Ironhide remained silent. It was true, but that didn't give the subordinates the right to say that in front of their Leader.

"Our energon supply is starting to fade down, it wouldn't be long before we start drinking from our emergency stash" The red and blue leader stated, finally feeling his tanks starting to calm down.

Ironhide sighed once more, holding the Prime by the shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Optimus rose a hand. "Don't. I-it was my choice."

Ironhide shook his head. "Our choice, I also am responsible."

The leader sat back, now trying to lean against his mate. The churning in his tanks lessen slightly, but was still not enough for him to be able to stand up just yet.

"Never to leave me alone any situation." Optimus teasingly.

Ironhide only chuckled.

_**0o0**_

"Trust me, don't push your training so hard Optimus, I will eventually strain your backstruts." Stated Jolt, rubbing the Prime's shoulders a bit.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Thank you Jolt." The blue electric bot smiled slightly.

"How long did you say this sparking period was going to last?" Optimus asked.

"About two orns" _(Months)_

An audible groan escaped the leader's labia plates. Jolt chuckled a little. "Don't worry it's not as bad as you think. The worst is the pains and the sparkling sickness."

_*Joy* _Thought the leader.

At that moment, the sound of an engine interrupted the two. Both turned around to see a certain blue motorcycle drove through the halls.

Her invisible optics widened brightly the moment she saw her leader. "Hi Optimus Prime." She cheered as she drove pass them.

"Well hello Chromia." He answered, before she managed to get out of ear shot.

"Where exactly do you think she is headed?" The blue bot asked.

Optimus only kept staring where the young femme left to. To be honest he had not the single clue as to where she was approaching to.

As to if to answer Jolt's question two more motorcycles drove off. "Hi Jolt! Optimus!" Arcee yelled.

"Hey Guys!" Flareup continued, driving fast behind her older sister. Faster then the blue one, so the mechs had no time to answer them.

Both remained speechless.

"What was that all about?"

The mechs turned around to see Sideswipe to their left.

"Hi sweetspark." Jolt said giving his lover a quick wave.

The silver Lamborghini smiled, a small hint of red covered his face plates over the name.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." He said nicely, but embarrassment still dripping in those words.

"It's only for you." The blue mech smiled.

Optimus feeling rather out of place rose up from his spot. "Well, I must be going. A walk actually sounds pleasant at the moment." He said.

There was a hardly audible "mm...hmm" Before the Prime took his leave.

He started to the direction where the three femmes drove off to, but then made his way out. But it turns out the three triplets had the same idea as they carrying a large metal crate. Even all three were holding it up, they had trouble moving it along.

"Need some assistance?" The leader asked.

The red femme shook her head. "No it's fine. Nothing to really worry about." She answered quickly.

Optimus rose an eye ridge. "Arcee I may be sparked but it doesn't mean I still can't proceed on anything." He said slowly.

"It's alright we got it Optimus. You just go rest." Chromia said, now lifting the heavy item in her servos. Well with her two sisters obviously helping.

The leader remained still. "Mind if I ask what is inside the box?" He asked.

The three tensed. "Oh it's nothing much, just some supplies." Flare-up answered.

"Such as?"

Arcee nodded towards her sisters, before letting go.

"Just something that the entire base put together. It's nothing much."

The leader still remained unsure.

Arcee gulped. She knew for a fact Optimus was best a reading bots. And could easily tell if they were hiding something. Or lying in other words.

"Arcee, it's heavy please lets get moving."

The eldest sister smiled. "We'll talk more about it later Optimus, any longer will have the box smash upon on our CPU's."

Optimus remained perplex. If not curious.

Still the walk that he needed was still in his mind.

The three femmes were gone by the time he started walking.

…

Arcee watched her leader walk pass them.

"Is it clear?" Asked the blue sister.

"Clear."

_:::..Ratchet..:::_

_:::..Go ahead Arcee..::: _The medic responded.

_:::..Boss already is taking his evening walk..::: _She comm.

_:::..Alright get the rest of the bots and get working..:::_

_:::..Understood..:: _With that she disconnected the link.

"You sure this is going to work?" Asked Flare-up, her silvery blue optics on the eldest sibling.

"Does Mudflaps still managed to sneak behind you without you noticing?" The red motorcycle asked.

Flare-up blushed slightly. "Yes."

"Then there's your answer."

_**0o0**_

He really didn't walk long. The sparkling has a knack of managing to kick his ribstructs every now and again.

"Easy there little one." He sooth placing his hand onto his now slightly bulging abdomen.

It's been about 4 weeks since he became sparked. For the most part his sparkling sickness had lessen. A great amount, but still had it once in while. Usually it took really horrid smells for his tank to respond.

_**CLANK!**_

"Ugh…" He groaned feeling the sparkling's kicking once again.

"Honestly where does he or she get the space to do that?" He asked himself.

_:::..Prime!..::: _Ironhide called.

_:::..Go ahead Ironhide..::: _

_:::..The twins made a real mess here at base..::: _The sound of annoyance soaking his words.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. _:::..I'm on my way..::: _

He carefully transformed into his alto-mode. Placing the sparkling just under the seats. The Prime had thought for a while where to place the sparkling when transforming. Until given by the slight snide comment by Captain Lennox as to placing the sparkling on the seats.

He took a different turn to as instead of placing the forming micro-chip on top of the seats, rather below. It had help him constantly knowing that the sparkling would be safe for the most part. Especially when it came to humans traveling with him.

It wasn't long before he made it to base. He carefully transformed once again. And entering inside the hanger.

He sighed deeply. Thoughts came in as to what the Twins have done this time.

He walked deeper inside. But the moment he did the lights blinded his optics temporally.

"**SURPRISE!" **

Optimus blinked his optics opened to see the sight right in front of him. There his team his human allies, as well as Sam and Mikaela standing right in the hanger.

All of the autobots stood there smiling at their Leader.

"What is-"

But before he could even finish a large box was shoved right in front of him.

Sapphire optics looked down to see multiple colorful boxes inside the larger box.

"We know you're not into festivities much Prime." Ratchet said walking close to the leader.

"But we did combine together into making something simple, yet to congratulate you."

Bumblebee nodded, _'We wanted to do something for you.' _He used his radio, sounding something from an old T.V. show.

"In sake of old Cybertronian tradition we each gave gifts from our own parts for the Sparkling when he or she gets older." Arcee finished. _**(NOTE 2)**_

"Ah, by the way, it's a femme." Ratchet said, reading off a data pad.

Multiple groaned sounded after. From both Cybertronian and humans alike.

Will laughed. "Ha you ow me kid." He said holding out his hand. Sam grumbled pulling out a twenty from his wallet.

But he wasn't the only one as many others exchanged their goods. Both Energon and Money.

"They were betting on the gender?" Prime asked Ironhide, who was in turn walking besides the leader.

"Ah let them have their fun. Besides it's a time to celebrate don't you think?" Ironhide chuckled placing his servo over his mate's broad shoulders. Only to remove them when a warning glare came from the medic.

This time Optimus chuckled.

_Yep those times were good. Almost as good as the golden age of Cybertron. I could tell Optimus was just rather happy just knowing that the young sparkling was live and well. He didn't really care what really happened to him as long as the microchip was well. At time it would be too much… Like that day he was sparking. I'll never say it, but he really scared me._

Optimus shifted to his side, feeling another painful kick to his ribs. He felt the pain increase slightly on his right. If anything he would really would love for his child to stop kicking or at least so hard.

_**CLANK!**_

Sapphire optics glowed open along with a small moan of pain. his hand rubbing the area. But the moment he did he felt a strong hand already there. He felt the fingers pressing slightly Ironhide's optics, focused on that very spot of his stomach platting.

"It still hurts?" The recognizable British vocals sounded in the dark.

"Yes." Optimus responded, wincing again at another kick.

"Honeslty Starfire been getting better at her kicking." He winced.

Starfire was the name the Prime gave his unborn femme. Name after both the carriers of the two mechs alike.

Optimus mother was named Nova Star.

Where as Ironhide's was Vicafire.

Optimus tried to lay down, taking in deep vents to ease the pain.

_**CLANK! **_

"Oooaah!" The leader quickly sat up, rubbing his chest. "She's starting at my spark…" He grunted.

But the moment he said that another painful kick landed on his spark again.

He grunted loudly. The pain was getting worst at the second.

"Maybe I should call Ratchet." Ironhide said sitting up with the leader.

"N-No… It's fine, it's not-"

_**CLANK!**_

The leader jumped groaning as his optics widen as large as they can. Shutting them close just a second after.

"Optimus?"

Optimus vaguely heard his mate's call when he felt something incredibly warm seep through his thighs.

The room remained silent, Ironhide heard something lightly when he looked down, he saw a light clear blue liquid between Optimus's thighs.

His optics widen in horror. Optimus's was Sparking RIGHT NOW!

A sound of deep pain flowed from the semi's mouth. Wasting no time he jumped off the berth, aiding the leader off the berth as quickly but safely as he could.

_:::..RATCHET!:::.. _Ironhide yelled.

_:::..Mmmm! What!:::.. _Ratchet responded, his voice clearly indicated he was waking from recharge.

_:::..Optimus's Sparking!:::.._

_:::..Wait! What! He's sparking!?:::.._

_:::..No he's taking a walk. OF COURSE! HE'S SPARKING! YOU SLAGHEAD!:::.._

_:::..Alright! Bring him To My Med Bay Stat!:::.._

Ironhide guided the leader out the room as quickly as possible.

"Oh! PRIMUS!" The leader shut his eyes quickly, another contraction hit him.

"Just hang on, we're almost there." He said trying to sooth the impregnated mech. Holding the mech by under the servos.

Halfway through the two struggling mechs saw the three Arcee triplets. Barely returning from patrol. But instantly remained in place when they saw the state there leader was in.

They said nothing but followed in case of anything.

It was only a little longer before Optimus's legs gave away.

"Prime!" Chromia cried, instantly behind his side.

Ironhide grunted instantly trying to support him, but with the added weight was making it hard for him to keep him standing for long.

But when he tried the prime lifted himself up.

"You can do it Prime." Sideswipe said, holding the leader's side.

The leader only looked at his solider, but was unable to say a word. Between the two, they were able to move their leader a better rate.

It was a matter of moments that the three were able to reach the med-bay.

Ratchet opened the door. "Bring him inside." He said. The two mechs brought the sparking leader inside, placing him onto the berth.

Pain filled screams sounded across the base. The other bots, those who were awake and those who recently got up from the commotion stood outside.

Arcee rolled around, biting her fingers as she rolled her paces back and forth.

Flareup sighed. "You know making a trench is not going to help anyone anytime soon."

"You are more worried about this than anyone." Chromia continued.

"I'm sorry. But it's been so long since any of us have seen a sparkling." She said.

"And I'm worried about Optimus… He's a mech…"

That made everyone remained silent. It was true. It wasn't impossible for a mech to have a sparkling, but usually the cost was rather expensive. In most cases that a mech's chances of survival for baring a sparkling. Were rather low. Even with proper care. A mech's valve was not built for reproduction. In most cases the inner metallic skeletal structure along with the valve is simply not flexible enough for a sparkling. _**(NOTE 3)**_

And in most cases mechs have died from internal damage, excess energon loss and virus infection.

Femmes on the other hand are most suited and built for sparkling baring. But that didn't mean they are immune to the death chance, only since their frame were better built for the task would provide a higher rate of survival.

Another scream coursed through the warehouse, causing each of the autobots to wince and/or grimacing at the painful screams.

Arcee closed her optics tightly. She begged to Primus he will be okay. Each of the Autobots remained still, wondering, crossing their servos together, leaning against a wall, just waiting for the leader to be alright.

Optimus wasn't just a leader to them, he was part of their family.

"He will be fine…" Flare-up said, causing all the alert autobots to look at the purple femme.

"I can feel it in my spark." She said looking down. Both her hands gripping together. He will come out of the Med-Bay, alive none the less.

…

Ironhide felt the strong pressure on his hand as he held the mech by the shoulders. Whereas Ratchet was on the other end one hand on the mech's bulging abdomen the other had positioned to his valve.

"Come on Optimus, you can do this…" Ironhide said encouragily, holding his frame in his hands using that moment to see his leader's face.

"I Don't Think I Ca-AAHHH!" Another contraction hit, making the leader jolt up violently.

The medic glared at Ironhide, clearly saying. _'I'm going to get back at you for this.'_

Ironhide gulped slightly. Not that he was afraid of Ratchet, no far from it. Just… his appointments were a different story.

"You're doing great just keep pushing." Ratchet said removing his glare from the weapon specialist and back at the sparking Prime.

Optimus's optics shut tight, rare clear tears staining his metallic red face plates. Lubricants covered his entire frame, making it hard for Ironhide to keep a good hold onto his mate. The pain was unlike anything he ever felt before. His thighs were on fire, energon seep on the berth some on Ratchet's hands.

Ironhide gave every bits of reassurance and comfort as possible through their connection.

"Optimus I know it hurts really badly, but I know you out of anyone can do this." He lowered his forehead to Optimus's own. Not caring what-so-ever if the tempered medic saw him. Right now Optimus was struggling on the challenge of his life, as well as the soon to be born femme.

Another contraction hit. His blood curling scream echoed through the walls, he squeezed a death grip on Ironhide's hand. The black Mech winced at the tight pressure.

_**CRACK!**_

It was official his hand was broken. He grunted, trying to stay strong. He looked at Optimus his eyes starting to fade, breathing heavily. In fact his own armor started to fade in color.

"Ratch!" Ironhide called.

The medic nodded, also finding the Prime's condition becoming much worst. His hand felt the bulge shift down. His optics moved down to see the cranium of the femme already showing. A smile appeared on the medic's face.

"Alright one more push Optimus and the sparkling will be out." Ratchet said.

To him, it been a eons since he had help a femme-or a mech in this case, spark a sparkling. However that didn't mean it was going to let that stop him from helping his leader. Apart from Ironhide, he had known Optimus for a long time. He in a way was a little brother to him, and there was way in Cybertron's pit was he going to let his little brother down.

He knew Optimus and Ironhide had been bonded for quite some time. Nevertheless he wasn't pleased. He wasn't going to lie. Ratchet knew Ironhide, and the history he had with femmes and mech's alike. The fact that mech bachelor had caught the attention of Optimus. Or rather Orion Pax. He didn't accept it. But within time, he realized how loyal the mech is with the leader. And with much time he eventually came to accept the bond between the two.

He cross his thoughts out and brought his attention back to his sparking leader.

"Now Optimus." Ratchet said.

Optimus's optics grew a slight amount before shutting them tightly. He arched his back inward, and with that he pushed. His screaming got louder, but began fading with the second. What seemed like years became seconds the moment the sound of crying emitted.

The topkick opened his eyes, right there a new born sparkling was in Ratchet's neon green arms, right now it was covered in blue energon but that could easily be removed.

"Well it's looks like you sparked a healthy femme Optimus. Congratulations."

Ironhide stared at the young microchip. Drinking in the appearance. She was mainly sapphire blue with black streaks down her thighs her feet where like that of flat yet some points and where completely black. (Think of Ironhide's feet) She was also a ground type, with blueish green optics. Identical to Ironhide's eyes, but she pretty much looked like her carrier.

Ironhide smiled in joy. "You did it Optimus!" He turned to his mate but the moment he did the overjoyed smile instantly transformed into a horrid expression.

"Prime!" The black mech cried out, holding onto the extremely pale mech. Ratchet instantly took action.

"Take her!" He yelled handing the bundled sparkling into the strong arms of the weapon specialist.

The sparkling's crying increased.

Ratchet watched his scanner. "Frag! He's loosing too much energon!" He yelled instantly turning on the Energon IV.

Ironhide only remained frozen. The sparkling in his arms wept. Wanting the attention of her mother. By sudden movement the door opened. Arcee and the other autobots remained at the door, but stopped in their tracks.

"Prime!" Flare-up shouted upon seeing the limp form of her leader.

"Everyone out!" The medic yelled, his optics showed anger, but he didn't lift up his wrench.

No one argued as they left out.

Arcee held the sparkling, as the black mech remained on a corner his head resting on both hands, both arms supported by his knees.

No one said anything. All they could do was wait. The sparkling whimpered, desperately wanting her mother now.

"He's going to make it…" Flare-up whispered.

"He will… he has a sparkling… he wouldn't go…" She whispered.

But this time no one paid any sort of attention to her.

Ironhide didn't fight the tears that appeared in his eyes. But didn't allow them to fall either.

"It's my fault." He muttered.

"It's my fault I should have said no." He said.

All the autobots turned to the weapon specialist. As he continued on. No one was able to see his faceplates. But it didn't take a high advanced computer to figure out that he was blaming himself to the max. Perhaps even crying.

Chromia faced him.

"It's not your fault Ironhide."

The black mech shook his head violently. "IT FRAGGIN IS!" He bellowed now lifting his head. The marks of tears were no were in sight, but his optics showed the formation of them.

"He asked me! But I agreed. I knew I shouldn't have… I knew the effects!" He stuttered, his frame reacting violently.

"I'm so slagging stupid… If he goes…" He stopped himself. His frame starting to heave.

"I don't know…"

"Prime's chances of living are slim to nothing…" Started Mudflaps.

That was the final straw. Chromia sat up, and strode to the short mech. And with that she punched him hard in the face. Mudflaps instantly jumped back, holding onto the place where she punched him.

"Shut The Frag up!" She yelled, "He will make it!" She turned to Ironhide.

"And You!" She growled. "You know Prime better than anyone. He's too stubborn for his own good. You know he will make it." She continued. Her optics soften slightly.

"It's not your fault. Nor is it Optimus. You're the toughest warrior here. Be a mech and stay strong." Her optics not leaving his. "You have to."

The room remained silent. No one dared to say anything after that.

It felt like Eons before the medic finally got out of the Med-bay.

Instantly everyone got up, all demanding to know.

"How… How is he?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet sighed slightly. "He lost a large amount of energon."

The air tensed.

But the medic rose his hand. "But, he is going to be fine."

Relieved vents covered the room. "Thank Primus." Jolt and Arcee said.

"Now, he going to be in stasis for quite some time. And that means absolutely no is to be in med-bay until I say so." Ratchet explained, which in turn all the bots nodded.

He faced Arcee. "If I may."

The red bot nodded handing over the semi calm sparkling.

Ironhide felt his spark relax. He was going to be fine. _*He made it…* _He thought.

"He made it…"

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

_(Ironhide's P.O.V)_

In two days he was back on his pedes. I'm surprised he managed through that. Thankfully the decepticon activity had be been rather quite since Shanghai, so during those two orns they had no clue that we have a microchip. So far the only ones who know are Optimus the autobots and the rest of our human allies. (This also includes Sam and Mikaela)

My attention returned to the human femme. She was within the distance. Her human optics took one good look at Sideswipe. But her time with him cut short when she turned around.

I didn't need a comm link to know Side was fuming with anger.

_:::..She has no taste!..::: _He fumed, but remained still and silent.

Which honestly is an accomplishment for the slagger.

_:::..Cam down Side..::: _Arcee said, her mirror facing towards him.

_:::..Besides would you really want to be separated from Jolt this long?..::: _Chromia said. Again making her point.

If anything she was really good with, what its it that fleshlings say, reverse psychology?

I didn't bother to ponder on it. This femme is taking her sweet time. And that is something I really wanted to get out of.

I felt a presence instantly. I remained silent the moment a hand came to my hood. I twisted my mirrors only slightly to see the femme already examining me.

She remained right in front of me. And without any warning she unlocked and opened the hood.

I tried as hard as I could not to transform and shoot her with my cannons. There is no one. Absolutely no one who can open me up like that!

But unwillingly I remained silent. I felt warm hands touch the inside. Primus I hate it…

"Solid Iron. Nice."

She can give me all the compliments she want. But this is not changing anything.

Finally she closed the hood, but it didn't stop there was she circled around me.

She stopped in front of me again. "For some reason it feels… Like you're alive…" She said quietly.

_*Of course I am! You-* _I paused. Wait alive… how would she know that?

But upon the opening of my door I was cut from my thoughts. I mentally groaned. This one wasn't as bad considering Will and other Nest agents would require me and the other bots for transportation. But that didn't mean I like anyone else touching me.

She tinkered around a bit, sitting on my seats. "Feels good."

I wanted to roll my optics really badly.

Her hand went back at my steering wheel, touching the very center. "I've never seen a symbol like this before…"

That made my spark stop. It didn't stop a slight shudder to come across my alto mode. But intently I remained listening.

"I've seen these symbols before…"

That made completely still. Didn't she just say she never saw one before… Great if chooses me, I'm going to be stuck with a fraggen idiot…

She closes the door behind her. A smile appearing on her face.

"Alright no more waiting."

_*For once I can agree.* _I thought irritated.

She already ran towards Lennox and her parental unit.

"Dad I know What Car I want!"

A soft chuckle came from the comm. _:::..Looks like Ironhide wins..::: _Flare-Up stated.

My energon froze… Oh Primus no…

After Lennox and the dealer made everything This girl was officially my owner. Great…

I didn't even bother to really pay attention to the argument her father and her got into.

But I forced to when she tried to get me into a conversation. And the names.

Oh the names. Really femme. Having her try to name me something I wasn't, seriously, Ironheave, Ironsheild!?

I just wanted to drive out of here and leave this fraggen femme alone. Not caring whether she was shocked or not.

And I was actually was going to do it.

But I noticed how she gotten a few shades paler. Her hand went strait to her tank.

She eventually started a coughing fit.

All of my feelings were cast aside when she grabbed onto me and coughed louder and harder.

"Hey Kid What's Wrong?" I asked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to look up anyways.

"Kid!" Side said when she gripped her head. The others remained in the same place, but they too where catching attention as to what was happening.

Her back pressed against my door, whatever was happening seem to lessen the moment she pressed since she stopped coughing.

Suddenly she changed I felt something growing within her, an energy.

"Ironhide…" She groaned.

I remained silent.

"I could really use some Advil.." She whispered.

It was a moment when I used the web to check out what Advil was. Ah, pain killers.

My mirrors checked onto the girl again. She was no longer pressing herself against my form. So without actually thinking about it I turned on my engine and used my bumper against her thigh.

She faced me, and her brown eyes remaining onto my form. "Only a few moments and you already are worried about me. Huh Ironhide." She laughed.

_:::..How is it that she already knows your name?..::: _Asked Jolt.

Beats me.

"Ironhide… hmmm." She pondered for a moment. "Alright Ironhide." She climbed in.

_*How did she…?* _Whatever method she used to get inside that quickly was beyond me. Also the fact that she wasn't afraid, I mean what I just did, normal cars can't do.

She is either really stupid or blind to logic.

"Let's get going before Dad has a panic attack." She giggled.

Oh I hated the sound of that… I had enough of giggling on Cybertron. Here was no different.

She inserted the key and activated my engine.

_*How does Bee do it? Only Primus knows* I _groaned. This is going to be a long protecting shift…

_**...**_

Alright no flames, constructive criticism is acceptable.

Anyways, before you ask, yes Ironhide X Optimus Prime is my favorite paring in Bayverse Transformers. Two big sexy mechs having sex is HOT! And I'm pretty sure that their sparkling will grow up looking sexy. Don't Deny it.

LOL oh me and my fangirlness…

Anyways…

_**NOTES: **_

_**(1) I thought about how it must have been for their first interaction. I mean in this verse (my story) Ironhide knew Optimus as Orion Pax. So I presume the feelings must have been there when he first met him. (Well not at first.) **_

…

_**And I f anyone is curious enough as to what happened, how awkward and my head cannon as to how they met. Just message or comment about it. I'm already writing it as we speak. But if anyone really wants to read, just say so. **_

…

_**(2) I honestly got that idea from a fanfic that I read before. Although I can't remember which. All I know that it was an Ironhide X Optimus fic. **_

_**I GIVE THE CREDIT TO THE AUTHOR WHO MADE THAT UP! I TAKE NO CREDIT. IF ANYONE KNOWS WHO MADE IT UP THEN YOU KNOW WHO DID! **_

_**I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP. **_

…

_**(3) Now I figured that Cybertronians have no genders. Either one of them can have a sparkling. But this is case. **_

_** Mechs: Not all mechs are able to produce a sparkling. They are less likely to create a sparklings. They are better suited as creators. There are some exceptions however, some mechs have the ability to have a sparkling.**_

_**(Also in fact they can not produce micro software and -vitamins- for the sparkling. So in turn mechs would have to go to a medic for daily doeses as well as consuming more energon than actually needed since the -vitamins- use up practically all of their energon consumption) **_

_** Femmes: All femmes can carry a sparkling. They are better suited and built to be a carrier. **_

_**(Femmes naturally produce the micro software and -vitamins-, they do consume more energon. But since their body naturally produces the essentials for the microchip, it doesn't takes as much, so they honestly drink less energon then a pregnant mech does) **_

…

_**In my story verse, Optimus is a disciple and descendent of the original 13 Primes and of Primus himself. Primus created cybertron and the bots that live in it. Thus the god and mother of all his creations.**_

_**All Primes have the ability to become mothers regardless whether the Prime is a mech or femme. **_  
><em><strong>A prophecy has foretold (in my storyverse lol) that a Prime himself can become mother of new sparklings at a time of desperate need. (In other words when Cybertronians are almost becoming extinct.) <strong>_

Anyways done, see you in the next chapter

P.S. (Also from now on, this story verse is now called _**Fireverse**_ (for the name of the daughter, Starfire) ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall, Make New Friends?

Hi! Well here the thing. This chapter is much more shorter than the pervious one.

I mean seriously.

The last chapter took about…

Holly scrap… 49 pages…!

Yeah… anyways here the next chapter

(For those who read this chapter before I hope you seen the changes)

Actually there really is a heck load of changes here since my writing skill has improved quite a bit.

-That and I will be adding Ironhide's thoughts here instead of just mentioning how he's feeling.

Now…

_*These are for thoughts*_

_:::..This is comm. links..:::_

'_Phone or speakers/radio'_

' _this/ bar is when using the radio and different audios_

"_**Yelling, or when two people are talking at the same time"**_

_-This is in cybertronian language and bumblebee's sounds for communication- _

I'm taking the idea from Transformers Prime, where only Cybertronians and certain humans can understand Bee.

Anyways onto the story…

…

_**Chapter 4: The Mall, Make New Friends?**_

_(Normal P.O.V)_

"Alright Dad I'll be back before five!" Jay called to her father who was currently reading the daily newspaper. He looked up briefly with his green eyes.

"Have fun cupcake." He said his eyes returning back at the news.

Jay grumbled. She honestly hated that name… But not a second later she grabbed hold of her brown leather purse and placed the extended over her shoulder, and fall at her side of her right hip.

She grabbed the truck keys sitting on the vase table and walked out the door.

The touch of the outside air kissed her face. A small grin came to her face.

_*Clear skies and ready to go.* _The grin grew larger.

Her hand was already at the obsidian door handle before she tugged and opened the door. She slipped inside and plugged in the key to initiator and activated her truck.

_(Ironhide's and Jay's P.O.V.)_

Ironhide sprung to life as his engine roared. She started to back up, checking her mirrors and over her shoulder to see any car passing by. So far there wasn't any. She turned the steering wheel allowing her to change her direction and switched the gear to drive and drove off out into the street.

"School is in three days. Can you believe it Ironhide?" She asked her stereo.

A low grumble echoed off the engine. The girl laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not really excited either." She slowed down the truck when the stop lights turned yellow.

"If anything, I'm not really interested in anything besides just getting my work done." She pressed on the break, coming into a smooth stop.

Ironhide just shrugged it off. Why was this femme even talking to him? She believed he was just a normal non-transforming truck. What was with her?

"I don't plan on making friends either…" She said her head tilting slightly downwards.

Ironhide rolled his eyes. If anything why was she saying this in first place.

There was a bitter silence.

"I don't want anyone even trying to bother to talk to me. That way they won't hurt me.." She whispered.

This made Ironhide stopped. _*Hurt?* _

"Not like they always have…"

This time Ironhide didn't bother to ignore her. He felt the human shiver slightly on his seats.

If anything else he noticed that she grabbed her wrist. Gripping it tightly.

Pain radiated in her wrist… right where he…

The light turned green, but neither one had moved.

A loud honk sounded behind them. Causing the girl to come in realization and step on the gas. The truck rushed forward making it to the other side of the 4-way road.

Ironhide did nothing as she controlled his driving actions. The fact that femme shivered and grip his wrist like that made him wonder.

What on earth did this femme go through?

But alas his thoughts had to come to a stop when he finally realize that his charge already parked.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, but didn't leave.

It was only a moment when she placed her hands on his seats.

"Sorry 'Hide." She mumbled.

"Should have kept my mouth quite." Her voice was quivering.

There was a complete uneasy silence.

"Ironhide you're my only friend… the only one I want" She whispered.

If the weapon specialist have been in bi-pedal mode his optics would be wide.

"My only friend…" She placed her hand on his wheel.

"I know you would never hurt me… Not like they have…" She whispered.

Before the mech would even process her words, she already have gotten out of the truck.

"Just what the frag happened to her?" He asked in his pocket voice space within his alt-form.

_**0o0**_

"What on earth was I thinking…" She hissed to herself.

"Yeah I am totally insane now… talking to my truck like it was some person…" A hand came in contact to her face. Before slowly it slid off her face.

'_PHYSCO GIRL!' _

She jumped, turning around. Her brown eyes desperately turning around and scanning each area of the store.

Her hand trembled.

_*Calm down… they are not here…* _She thought, it seemed to work a bit considering her hand stop shaking so much.

"They're not here…" She whispered to herself.

…

The rest of the shopping trip went perfectly fine. She got all the supplies needed as well as her new school clothes.

She looked down at her bag.

If anything she knew her father is going to be asking why she bought so much black shirts. If anything Hot Topic is first stop for buying her clothes. Hands down.

She placed her bags on the public mall bench. Rubbing her fingers from the bag's weight constricting blood flow.

"Man theses are heavy." She muttered.

Looked at a particular bag in her bought collections.

If there was one thing that she knew, the majority of the school students defines everyone by the way they look. So if she wore black most of the time. People might assume she is gothic. Which in reality she wasn't far from.

At her old school, anyone who was considered a gothic usually meant they wanted solitude. And the majority respected that. (Well they would want to avoid, or was scared to even approach them) _**(NOTE 1)**_

The blue bang girl sighed. Taking a long look at her hand. Particularly to her wrist. The scars still lingered there. Her thumb traced it.

Millions of thoughts came to her head. Would she be able to avoid conflict at this school? Or will she fail like her last schools…

If anything, she wasn't even going to try to speak to anyone. Not even Sam.

The boy appeared in her head. He was the first guy that was around her age that she met since she arrived here. (That is, not including the gardener) To be honest he was a respectful male. When he tried speaking to her, his eyes stayed on her face and not below the neck.

_*Which is a first* _She never had any problem with boys. No far from it. It was a curse and what some girls would claim to be a lucky blessing.

For some reason she always caught the attention of football players (those that were single most of time) It was always the jocks.

Thankfully, she learned self-defense.

She sat up. Exactly why she was thinking about the past, was confusing. Gathering her new possessions she took her leave once again. But the moment she did, her eye caught sight of something. Right to her left there was a store named, 'Cargo.'

Curious she walked up to the label.

"Need some wash for your car. Or wax? How about a car vacuum? All your auto needs can be solved here." She read.

_*Oh so like AutoZone* _She thought.

Well she might as well.

…

Jay found herself smiling when she held up the car freshener saying

_'Back off punk!'_

This was getting better into her style, especially with school coming up.

She was actually really entranced in her ornament that she didn't see where she was walking. Thus not noticing the person right in front of

Well… until she bumped into him/her.

"Oh, Sorry about that." She replied.

"No it's alright." The person responded.

She looked up, finding a short brown haired teen holding a pair of bags in each hand.

"Sam?" She stated.

"Jay?" He paused before a small smile appeared on his face. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Jay mouth remained still, not bothering much with a smile.

"Just shopping, nothing much." She responded, not even seeing how rough her tone was.

Sam scrunched his brows together. "You okay?" He asked.

_*No, not really…* _She thought, but instead. "I'm okay, just a bit of rough day."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Jay crossed her brows and eyes together. "No."

The boy was going to say something but a feminine voice cut him off.

"Sam!"

The two turned around to see a female running toward them also carrying her plastic bags in her griping hands. She immediately stopped when she caught a glance at Jay.

"Uhhh... Sam whose this…?" She asked uneasy.

"Oh, Mikaela this is a new friend of mine, Jay." He introduced not noticing the glare that she gave him. But had to caught it off the moment he turned to her.

"Jay, this is my girlfriend Mikaela." Jay forced a smile on her face. Extended her arm out in a somewhat friendly manner. "Well then, it's nice to meet you Mikaela."

The black haired female stared at her hand before accepting the hand shake. "You as well."

"Well I need to go, wouldn't want to worry my Dad." She said, in truth that wasn't necessarily a lie. Her father would worry about her if she didn't arrive before her time. But the black haired girl stopped her.

"Say are you new here?" Mikaela asked. The blue banged female gritted her teeth. She honestly didn't want to say anything. But against her better judgment. She nodded.

"Yeah just moved here a week ago."

"Really?" The black haired female said a little too excited, the girl resisted to just leave. "Where are you from?" She asked little more calmly.

"New York."

"Wow, What's it's like there?"

"I explain some other time." She glanced at her wrist watch. Thankful for the actual time.

"Wow, it's 4:45 I gotta get going." And with that she left.

"Well, see you later." Sam called.

She waved her hand and took her leave. _*What is with those two…?* _She asked herself rubbing her face in annoyance.

_*And what's with me?* _She asked once more. She would have just left if they tried to even talk to her. But for some reason she didn't leave right away.

Her brown eyes crossed. _*They better not even try again…* _

She was annoyed, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to even try to be mad at them…

The teenager walked outside the building and across the full parking lot, finally reaching the black Topkick.

But at the same moment she was about to even click the doors open, the yellow car just besides the truck had gotten her attention.

"Huh?" She wonder, approaching closer. Upon closer inspection she saw it was the yellow chevy Camaro from across her house.

But the moment she just touched it, a sick feeling dropped in the pit of her stomach. Both hands dropped their load when she pressed one hand firmly against her abdomen.

She hissed another contraction hit her stomach.

"Damn!" She hissed pressing her back against something.

The pains curled around her abdominal area before it started to creep slowly to her head.

"Just what the heck is this…" She grunted.

"Jay?" A voice called to her. She cracked one eye open to see the couple approach her quickly. She said nothing when another pain swelled against her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mikaela instantly touching her shoulder.

"N-Nothing…!" She hissed.

"I doubt this is Nothing." Remarked the boy.

"It's Nothing!" She yelled. For some reason the pain reduced itself a bit.

Like before she pressed against whatever was against her back harder.

The pain seemed to have lessen greatly. And before she even knew it, it was only a dull throbbing sensation.

"See… nothing." She said, her bangs sticking to her sweaty face.

"You look like you were having a killer stomach ache." Sam stated.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" She growled, pointing to her face.

Sam backed away. "I was looking at your stomach… I swear."

Mikaela rose a brow.

"I didn't mean it that way!" He quickly stated.

The glare remained on the blue haired girl.

"You guys are all the same." She growled.

"Hey! I wasn't looking at you like that. I swear." The glare didn't leave.

But she didn't remained still either, despite the slight pain in her side she picked up her bags and threw them inside the truck before getting in.

Ironhide's engine roared and without even letting it warm up, she changed gear and took her leave.

Both Sam and Mikeala watched the truck leave. Before they faced each other.

"What's stuck up her ass?" Asked Sam allowing his car to open the door for him.

Mikeala turned to her boyfriend. "You were only looking at her stomach were you?" She asked suspiciously.

Sam faced her.

"Yes I swear that was only It. Kayla." He answered.

'_I can see why/ Iron/ hide/ is her guardian.' _Bumblebee said, already taking himself out in reverse.

The couple turned to the Camaro's radio.

"Why?" Sam asked.

'_Both seem to have a temper.' _That made the passengers laugh.

"Yeah she seems a lot more tense and possibly angry since Dinner." He stated.

Mikaela faced him, her brows crossed. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, Mom offered her and her dad to come over to a welcome to Tranquility dinner." Mikaela stared at her boyfriend for a moment before turned around, sighing a bit.

"Alright." She said a small smile on her face. She knew Mrs. Witwicki was rather welcoming in to most of the neighbors.

At this Sam laughed this made the female emit a small giggle, now that she thought about it, it was funny, believing her boyfriend went to dinner with Jay alone; as if were a date.

"Kayla, why on earth would I date another girl when I already have a beautiful goddess sitting next to me?" He asked a large smirk on his face.

The girl punched his arm playfully. Laughing all the same.

…

Her knuckles were bone white. As her hands gripped the wheel tight.

"Those… idiots…" She whispered to herself.

Did they not know that she didn't want them to socialize with her. But no. They insisted towards the end…

A sharp memory hit her.

"Damn it…" She hissed, pressing on the breaks harshly.

Cars behind her honked. Where as some just passed besides her and went on ahead.

Thousands of thoughts coursed inside her head. One hand shot strait to her head, rubbing her helm.

_*What am I going to do.* _She thought.

Her slender hand caressed the steering wheel. "School is coming Ironhide…" She whispered.

"And we need to get ready for it…" She said.

_*I'm officially insane. Thanks Mathew…* _She grumbled to herself.

She forced herself to be much more calmer, before allowing herself to even think about returning home.

_*I said I won't make any friends… But…* _The couple seem to be really warming to her…

A loud groan escaped her lips.

She is not making any friends. And that was final.

…

There you go. I finished the chapter. A little work, I know I kinda of adding Sam and Mikeala being a larger part in this chapter. But let me assure you, this most likely going to be the biggest (or at least I believe so)

-Okay can't be certain but I'll try, considering that in this movie Sam actually has a bit of a purpose in something. (First movie his purpose wasn't really much the moment Optimus receive the glasses, his transporting of the cube was just a coincidence. Third movie he hardly has a purpose, in fact the movie would have gone just fine if he wasn't even part of it. (Don't get my wrong I like Sam, just is that character kind of over-welcomes his character a bit by the end of the 2nd movie).

Now anyways…

_**NOTES: **_

_**(1) It's not necessarily true. I know some people who are strait out emo and Gothic. And they don't act like that. I only added the stereotypical gothics in here. **_

Alright, hope you guys enjoyed the story. See you guys next chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5: School, WHAT?

So here is next chapter :D

I honestly think I did much better than before. (Rewriting this chapter was really fun ^_^)

Now…

_*These are for thoughts*_

_:::..This is comm. links..:::_

'_Phone or speakers/radio'_

' _this/ bar is when using the radio and different audios_

"_**Yelling, or when two people are talking at the same time"**_

_-This is in cybertronian language and bumblebee's sounds for communication- _

I own nothing, Transformers belongs to it's rightful owners. All I own is my OC.

~Oh, one more thing. I'm going to make one Hunger Game character Reference.

(I Do not own The hunger games. Suzanne Collins does)

Anyways Enjoy:

_**Chapter 5: School, WHAT!?**_

_(Normal P.O.V)_

Waking up and getting ready for school in the unearthly hours of the morning wasn't one of Jay's favorite hobbies. That is one thing that will always describe her.

She wasn't a morning person and never will.

Nor was it for a certain Autobot.

The blue banged girl closed the door behind her. A forced smile appeared on Jay's face when she pat his obsidian hood. Unbeknownst to her, waking the weapon specialist up from his recharge.

He groaned, opening his non-visible optics. Primus, he hated mornings.

"I don't know about you Ironhide. But I hate mornings." She grumbled, rubbing her head slightly.

_*You have no idea* _He thought.

The smile disappeared off her face when she stretched her arms a bit before she opened the door.

The key initiated the engine manually. And finally making her changes and car movements she was already on the road.

If one thing Ironhide did seem to love and hate at the same time was the driving. He had plenty of time to be able to relax, knowing that there was hardly any decepticons around the area. But he also hated it because he was unable to relieve him of the stress he has dealing with this teenage human girl.

_:::..Ironhide to base..::: _He comm.

_:::..What is it 'Hide..::: _It was Chromia.

Not necessarily the bot he hand on mind, but… nothing else to do but to think about his past experience.

_:::..Willing to trade missions..::: _He asked annoyed.

There was a laugh on the other side of the comm.

_:::..Tired already..::: _She smirked.

_:::What the Frag do you think..::: _His voice dripping with his last pint of patience.

Chromia laughed again. _:::..Alright Rusty..::: _

The amount of boredom and exhausted patience didn't give the weapon specialist to even try to make a comeback.

_:::..I would try to help, but unfortunately unless you want to look like a robbery or expose you're an alien automatons robot, you're stuck with the human..::: _

Another groan escaped from the topic, but he mixed the sound with the roar of his engine.

Primus really hated him…

He looked around his surroundings. Noticing quite a bit of people were staring at him.

"Dad was right 'Hide." The girl spoke, slowing down her acceleration.

"Driving a large truck, would attract a lot of attention." Ironhide rolled his optics.

And here he thought the girl already stopped trying to make conversation with him.

Jay parked her truck. She looked around. To be honest she was expecting more cars than this.

_*I guess that there isn't that many students here.* _She took out her school supplies before clicking the button and locking the four door behind her.

Her backpack slugged over her left shoulder, making sure it doesn't slip or fall off, she used her left hand to keep it in place.

There were quite a few students already packed around the school. Some barely arriving, where as others are seated chatting with friends or trying to catch up on some procrastinated homework.

The blue banged girl avoided any eye contact, and some snide comments that were aimed towards her.

The sound of her combat boots now stepping over tile rather than cement was distinctive when she entered inside the building.

There were a few more kids inside rather than outside. But still much less than her old school in New York.

She avoided anyone, just like outside, the inside was the same. And it remained like that until she reached the attendance office.

If anything she was happy the school allowed her to continue her studies as a senior. Despite the fact she was young enough to be in her second year of High School.

Her birthday was only 2 weeks ago.

That, and this school had high expectations from the students. Which is not a problem for her.

She can easily get an strait A's and pass almost any subject besides Spanish Lit. Even though her mother was a fluent Spanish speaking Mexican in the army. _**(NOTE 1) **_

…

"Alright here's your schedule, have a nice day." The councilor said, going back to into filing her paperwork.

"Thank you." The female councilor only nodded, not giving any eye contact to Jay at all.

…

A small scoff came to the girl when she approached her first class. It was unorganized, stuffy and the desks look like they were falling apart. She walked up to the teacher's desk, which was the most decent thing at the moment, if it had not been the unorganized stack of papers sitting on the wooden desk.

Students gathered to their seats, at the side of her eye she noticed the black haired girl she met at the mall with Sam.

Mikeala was her name?

She waved slightly at the blue haired girl, but the other pretended she didn't notice her as she kept her attention at the lone teacher desk.

Finally the bell ringed, and most of the students sat down in their desks.

Jay felt all eyes on her. Not that she really cared but for the most part it did make her feel a bit uncomfortable.

What seemed like long minutes turned to seconds the moment the teacher arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, carrying her ornaments of bags in her grasp. Approximately three in each arm.

"Now, I presume you all have done your Essays." A few groans and 'yes' came from the class.

She set her items down before actually noticing the brown eyed female.

"Ah, looks like we have a new student." She said her voice really peppy.

Jay resisted the roll of her eyes. She was almost like _Effie Trinket _

from the _Hunger Games._

Oh boy…

"Alright dear. Tell us your name. Come on don't be shy." She said.

_*Yes… definitely like Effie…* _

With a quick breath. "Jasmine Ariel Yuin."

"Well then-"

"But call me Jay." She interrupted before the teacher can say anything.

She tilted her head a bit. "You go by your nickname?" She asked.

Jay said nothing, but nodded.

"Alright, you may sit-" She paused noticing two empty seats and not one.

The female teacher gave a long sigh. "Has anyone seen-"

At that moment the door opened to see a panting Sam, his backpack just sliding off his shoulder.

"Late again Mr. Witwicky." She said.

"Sorry- Mrs. Carbana." He supported himself by one knee.

"It was… my car." He said.

There were a few chuckles from the class. The blue haired girl faced Sam, noticing his face expression. She knew for a fact that he wasn't exactly saying the entire truth.

But the teacher only waved it off and motioned him to his seat.

He remained silent, taking the gesture and walked to his seat.

"Now… where was I- Oh yes." She faced the adolescence. "Take a seat behind Sam, next to Mikaeala." She stated.

Jay seriously wanted to jump out the window.

_*Really! Of all the spots you gave me the one that was near them!?* _She cried mentally, but instead she said. "Thank you."

The walk seemed slow, and if anything she only wanted to just leave.

There was small sigh that left her nose rather than her mouth. She sat down.

"Now. Today we are-"

0o0

_:::..So tell me exactly how do you stand doing this..::: _Asked the weapon expert to the young scout through the com.

_:::..You'll get used to it after a while..::: _Stated the sport's car.

A long groan escaped from the topkick. There was nothing more than move his mirrors side to side for his own amusement. To say the least…

He really hated it.

His audio receptors heard a loud bell.

_:::..School bell 'Hide, nothing big to have to pull your cannons out..::: _Bumblebee said.

A few plates of metal quickly slid back in place. _:::..I wasn't going to do anything..::: _

_:::..Yeah you were..::: _

Ironhide remained silent, shifting a few more parts back in their original places to remain his cover as a truck.

_:::..Anyways, your prayers to Primus have been answered. School is over..::: _The scout said.

Ironhide sighed in relief. Doing nothing but think back, have a small conversation with Bee and Chromia alike and moving his mirrors around. With the school finally ending was a just like a someone offering him his favorite flavor of high grade energon.

"'Bout Fraggen time." He grumbled, absolutely not caring if anyone heard his voice.

_:::..Try being here without a companion..::: _

The black mech said nothing when he noticed all the humans make way to their cars.

One by one they activated the engines and took their leave. It wasn't long before both robots in disguise and a few other student cars remained.

_*You got to slaggen kidding me.* _He waited for the girl to get out of school only to wait for more.

What's next, she crying over a boy she has a crush on and tell him all about it.

His mirrors twisted to the side to see the girl already make her way back to him. He did nothing when she used her key remote to unlock all of his doors.

She tossed her backpack inside of the Topkick, landing on the other seat. She was about to enter the truck, if it had not been for her keys that slipped from her fingers. The blue bang female groaned and was about to reach for them, however another hand grabbed them first.

She moved up to be in level to green eyes.

"Looking for these?" He jingled them in a mocking way. His two buddies behind him.

The shorter girl glared. "Give them back Trent." She said as calmly as she could.

However he seemed to have missed that.

"Say that's a nice truck you have." Jay ignored the comment.

Ironhide moved his driver's mirror to see what was the whole racket that was going on. He silently growled at the scene.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Well, I was just wondering that if wanted to go out?" He asked a little too sweetly.

Jay glared at him. "No, thanks."

"Ah come on, just you an me." Jay's glared became colder.

There is no way in hell she would date this player.

"I said no." Her patience was wearing thin. The jock didn't lessen up. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." He gave her a smile, a slight seductive tone added in.

Ironhide growled internally. He knew what side of the fence this guy was coming off of. And he was not liking it.

Not. One. Single. Bit.

"Look. I said No. Or do you not know the meaning of No." Trent only smirked taking one step closer to her.

"I'll hand them back to you if you go out with me." He grinned, his buddies smiled.

Jay's brow twitched. "I don't think so. Now give me back my damn keys."

The males laughed. "How about… No."

Her brow twitched again, his palms gaining half-moons. "Give them back or I swear you're going to need an ambulance."

The males laughed.

"I mean it." The girl hissed.

But neither of the three seemed to pay attention to that. "Alright, you're asking for it."

The guys continued to laugh, in fact neither one seemed to notice the sudden aura that grew around the girl.

The brown haired boy was the least expecting he turned to the girl to say something to her, but the moment he did a blustering pain struck him in the face.

There was a stale silence, no one had expected that, not even Ironhide.

"You little Bitch." He scorned, holding his bleeding nose.

Instinctively the two boys jumped at the female, pining both her arms against Ironhide's door.

It took everything to keep the mech from transforming and blasting the three boys into smithereens. But if they so much as try to hurt her more than they already have, he won't resent it.

The blue colored bang girl tried to budge her arms free, but with the force locked against them won't allow her. Her fists along were flexing using every fraction of strength, just to break free. She felt a rather warm hand grip her face. Forcing her to look ahead, dark green eyes faced brown.

"Let me go you damn Prick!" This time the guys didn't laugh, as Trent approached closer.

"Feisty I like that." He breathed to her ear. "It would have been easier if you had said yes to go out with me." He was only inches away from her face. His lips now just inches away.

A long shiver coursed through her spine. Memories flashed before her eyes.

She remember those hands. Those hands…

_*No… NO!* _She growled, her copper eyes turning a slight hazel gold with fury.

"Hey!" A voice called.

The jock turned around to see both Sam, and his ex girlfriend.

"Cann it you two." He said roughly.

"Leave her alone!" Mikeala yelled. The football player ignored her and faced the petite girl once more.

But before anyone knew it she headbutt him. Her forehead just smacking the bridge above his nose.

He cried in pain, causing the others to loose their attention, using that as her opportunity, she slip her arms away from the hold and punched the two in their faces simultaneously.

Both held their faces, especially the one who got punched before. But the other boy recovered and faced her, already making his attempt to punch her.

One came at her rather fast, but she managed to evade it by cranking her head left. The fist just an inch away from her neck.

Trent quickly recovered and charged at her, but the female skittered skillfully to the right, causing him to bump into the truck, hitting his forehead.

The two boys, quickly acted again, using everything they had to at least strike her, but Jay was skilled. Her mother's self-defense training is really paying off right now.

But one male managed to strike her against her right cheek. The punch itself was strong, but not enough for the girl to stand down long enough.

They changed at the petite girl, but Jay sprung into action.

She did a series of back flips, expertly avoiding each swing and attack they threw at her.

She used one of her back flips to kick one of the jocks on the chin, knocking the boy off his feet.

The other paused to look at his companion, big mistake.

Jay stopped and quickly ran towards the boy while distracted and punched him hard in the gut. Enough to knock the wind out of him.

All that remained was the star football player.

His green eyes showing his anger, and like anyone who was in blind rage faced her head on. Jay waited, he approached closer, by the 4th step she bent her knees and slid her right leg farther from the body's mid-line.

By the 5th step she jumped. And finally the 6th she twisted her body in a circular motion and striking his face with her foot, ending his charging with her practiced flying sweep.

Each of the three remained on the floor heaving, and ragged breathing.

Jay's face resembled that of a hunters' when she grabbed onto Trent's arm and pressed it with her knee painfully against the concrete pavement.

"It would have been easier if you had given me my keys." She venomously mocked.

Fear.

Fear glowed in the jock's eyes.

"And I don't like anyone who tries to take advantage of me." She dangerously growled and inhumanly griped Trent's wrist tighter forcing more pain into the hold. Her groaned in pain.

"I want you any your buddies to stay the Hell away from me. Do I make myself clear." The tone in her voice hinted no offer or as a question.

Trent said nothing, she pressed against his wrist even tighter, she vaguely noticed the others were starting to back away from the angry girl.

"DO I!" She screamed.

Trent gasped loudly. "Yes! Yes You DO!"

A tiny smirk plastered on her face when she let go. Trent instantly scurried up, backing away from her quickly then actually turning around and broke into a run, the truck keys forgotten. His two cronies following after.

Ironhide remain completely still. If he had been in his Bi-pedal mode he would be smirking.

_*I guess this human femme isn't as bad as I thought.* _His nonviable smile grew. He was going to like this girl a lot more now than he did before.

But Damn…! She faced three guys all at once without any ease. Okay, he was going to tolerate her a bit more than before.

Jay's copper eyes turned to the two remaining aside from her. Their faces covered in shock. She rolled her eyes slightly before picking up the slightly dusty keys.

It was Mikaela that walked up to her first.

"That was incredible." She commented.

"Thanks." Jay said, not looking at her at all, she only was about to go inside the truck before Sam stopped her.

"What did Trent and his followers want?"

_*Same thing most guys want from me…* _She thought.

"Just some girl dates." She faced him momentarily before back at her truck door.

"I don't think that's all Trent wanted." Stated Mikaela her blue eyes narrowing slightly.

Jay didn't say anything.

"He was wanting…"

The blue banged female turned around sharply, in fact she had gotten off the automobile to face the couple.

"It's nothing. Alright." She hissed.

"If it was nothing, then why are you reacting so badly?" The night haired girl asked crossing her arms over her supple chest.

Jay glared. "How would you know."

Mikeala remained silent for a moment.

"That's what I thought." The shorter female said already turning around.

"Because it was the same thing he wanted from me." She stated.

Jay stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wide and facing ahead of her.

"He wanted more than just a _'little bunny'_ to prove his worth as the most popular guy in the school."

At this Jay turned around to see the taller high school girl.

Mikaela looked away slightly, vaguely noticing the hand placed onto her shoulder. "He's a total jerk and a player. He cheated on me so many times it was uncountable." She paused before a grim expression covered her face.

She faced Sam. "It makes me wonder why ever went out with him in the first place."

Jay stared at the girl, pity came to her. But as fast as it came, she quickly flushed out the feelings.

"I don't even know you. Why are you telling me this?" She asked, using the corner of her right eye to look at them.

Ironhide and Bumblebee remained listening to the conversation between the three humans.

Ironhide had a vague understanding of the feeling the girl was going through. And he wasn't going to admit it, but he was sure as hell curious as to what this girl went through that makes her strongly avoid any other humans. Namely the ones around her age group.

He carefully maneuvered his mirror at the three. Noticing Sam looking directly at the mirror. He gave a brief nod before turning back at the blue and black haired girl.

"Even so, that doesn't mean that we would allow Trent do what he wants to anyone." Sam stated roughly.

"You saw what I did back there, didn't you." She rasped glaring at the two.

Sam took half a step back.

"-I never said you weren't capable of defending yourself…" He said quickly.

Jay said nothing, but she turned around and faced her truck. "I can handle myself just fine thank you."

There was an uneasy silence.

Jay propped her foot on the foot lift besides the driver's door. Her head casted down.

"Thank you for your concern. But I don't need it."

"Anytime…" Stated Mikaela.

Jay looked down. Why was their words affecting her so much…?

She twisted her head just ever so slightly just to see the couple once more. She saw Sam give her a confident smirk.

"But Hey. You ever need someone to talk to, we'll be there." Those words alone just made her blood run cold.

_*Someone to talk to… be there for me…* _She turned around, so that she faced the couple, her face perplexed, and she was about to say something, but a sudden explosion to their right caused the trio to jump in shock.

Jay had somehow jumped out of the car and landed at the hard floor. Her hands covering her head and neck.

Dust mixed in the air, making it almost impossible to see and breath.

Sam grasped onto his girlfriend bringing her to the floor. Something flew above them rubble of some sort. There was a crash before a car siren sounding. All three humans turned to see what was left of the crushed car and road.

"What's Going On!?" Screamed Jay facing the equally scared couple.

The dust thicken, and the moment it began to drop heavy footsteps ran close to the group.

The sound alone caused the three to turned around. Confusion turned into fear the moment they saw what was ahead of them.

Right before them was a black and white 20 feet tall robot advancing towards them.

_**"WHAT THE HELL!?"**_

…

I know a bit of a rush, but I was getting impatient myself. But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it.

Now the _**NOTES:**_

_**(1) I used that race considering I am Mexican myself. I based her religion on my own. **_

_**(That and Despite being of Mexican origin I have a hard time reading Spanish literature. Speaking here and there have the occasional issues) **_

_**-doesn't help the fact that I grew up speaking English rather than my native language-**_

Well that's a wrap, see you guys next chapter :D

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: My Truck Is a WHAT?

Hi everyone, here to write the next chapter.

Or rather rewrite. It's nothing really big, but it's different.

Definitely changing the talk between my character and Optimus Prime, as well as adding the P.O.V differently too.

You'll see how.

Now:

_*These are for thoughts*_

_:::..This is comm. links..:::_

'_Phone or speakers/radio'_

'_this/ bar is when using the radio and different audios'_

"_**Yelling, or when two people are talking at the same time"**_

_-This is in cybertronian language and bumblebee's sounds for communication- _

I own nothing, Transformers belongs to it's rightful owners. All I own is my OC.

Now Onwards!

…

_**Chapter 6: My Truck is a WHAT!?**_

_(Normal P.O.V)_

The rubble threaten to land on her the moment the black and white robot had tried to shoot at them. Rubble was spitting everywhere from the pointed blast.

The blue and black colored-haired girl jumped out of the way when rubble decided to hit in her direction. She did a barrel role to avoid the slab. She looked to her side to see both Sam and Mikaela make their way just in time before the giant robot would even see them.  
>She raced quickly hiding behind a silver car, whether it was crushed or completely in tact, anything to keep her at least hidden for a while before she can even take a run for it and pray that she would make it out alive.<p>

Jay looked again to her left once more, seeing that the two managed to jump into a small trench, it provided some kind of hiding, but with it's an open space, they would be dead the moment those alien robots see them.

_*Think Jay! Think! What did mom tell you…* _But before another thought could even be processed the car that hid her elevated from the ground.

She quickly craned around to see that the car in fact was not flying, rather the alien robot was indeed holding it. It's scarlet red eyes were boring into her own.

The words '_Oh' _and _'Shit!' _Repeated in her head over and over again. She instantly took off, the larger robot watched her for only a moment before reaching out to her.

But before he was able to, a large metal black fist crashed against his face.

Jay barely managed to turn around to see what was up and without her even realizing she froze. Seeing another robot, a much larger black one then the one that was previously staring at her.

"Get your damn servos off of the human." He roared. It's voice sounded with a British accent, roughen but strong at all the same time.

"_Ironhide… well if it isn't the Prime's lab turbo-fox." _That pissed the larger robot.

Another fist collided to the foe's face. Crashing the Decepticon down to the floor. He casted his eyes to the side to see the yellow scout jumped into the action and now faced Barricade. The younger bot kicked the false police car, causing the school fence to crush under Barricade before he flipped over and crash outside the school grounds down hill.

Ironhide's attention briefly turned to the girl who was now getting dragged by the human couple to a safe area.

A satisfied grunt escaped his labia plates and he returned back to the returning Decepticon.

No verbal words were spoken. The sounds of yells, grunts along with sliding and crashing metal against each other.

Jay didn't bother to fight the couple when they reached out and yanked her arm, just right before the red-eyed robot had crashed onto the floor were she had been standing.

She looked back to see the two robots, the black and the yellow. Unlike the one on the floor, these two standing robots had blue eyes rather then red.

"W-What The Hell Is GOING ON!?" She screamed, tugging her arm away from the boy as they ran.

"No time, just run!" He responded, letting go of her arm and running ahead. But immediately stop when a large grey metallic foot stepped before them.

It bent close to the small humans and somehow coughed up, spitting what smelled like diesel and quickly swung it's large sharp hand at them.

"BEE!" Cried Sam now racing towards the other end of the parking lot. The Camaro jumped from out of nowhere and shoved both of his legs into the metallic being's gut area.

It coughed up whatever fluids it had in it's mouth, just missing the trio by inches.

Jay felt herself get pushed, or rather shoved into a lower part of the ground from the school parking lot. Allowing them to be temporally obscure to any other robots.

The brown eyed girl faced up to see the black mech right in front of her knock the other robot off his feet. It appeared that his oversized frame would have prevent much melee usage, but he proved that appearance to be wrong.

She saw him spread his legs slightly allowing him to gain a fighting stance before then giving a nasty head ripping kick to the other's head. And as given the name, the red eyed robot's head was wiped clean off. She could tell that the mech was holding back. Depending on his build he was all brute strength and even more on fire-power. He could obviously do much more damage, but why he was holding back was questioning. He regained his original posture and charging up his double weapons.

The blue and black haired female gasped strongly. That pose…

That pose… was exactly what her mother always used when she was finished with her fighting or training.

Not only that… he gave that other robot such a force, regardless that he was holding back all of his true strength. Along with swift melee attacks but containing the brute force that would instantly break something.

His right cannon quickly turned to his opposite direction and then fired, shooting the upcoming foe directly on the chest. That robot fell backwards with a gaping molten hole strait through his chest.

Her eyes remained on the black mech. Noticing something really familiar about him. She didn't know what, but something about that particular robot was making her believe that it was somehow…

Then she saw that there was a slight red aura emitting from him. Or rather… Jay gasped for a second time.

_*The Red Smoke…!* _

Everything seemed to remain quite.

No… it couldn't be…

But before she even had the chance to place it together for her mind a dark shadow shrouded over her.

The blood in her face drained, hesitantly, but quickly she looked up above her, another robot was behind her, his eyes, like the others's were glowing red.

"Well look who we have here." He semi-growled as he reached over to grab the small female. The couple had already abandoned the area, leaving the younger girl to follow their lead.

The girl jumped out of the way, barrel rolling before the hand even touched her. She raced around, avoiding the robots as much as possible. She heard metal clash, but she didn't pay any mind to it, that was until another metallic foot step before her.

The bot laughed, this time grasping onto the female before she even managed to scurry off.

She kicked and screamed, knowing it was useless but it was her adrenaline working for her.

The Decepticon smirked. Getting a much better hold on her than before. Fear plagued the young teen's mind. Along with the nauseous stomach revolted back.

Her stomach churned violently. She didn't even notice the smoke that emitting from the giant robots. Either one of the them.

The Decepticon held her until she was at his head level. "You're one stubborn little insect."

Sam eyes stared up shocked to see the girl lifted from the ground. "Jay!" He screamed, rather knowing it was futile to think that the larger metallic being would let her go.

Ironhide turned to the sound of the scream just after he punched the Decepticon instantly hitting his head off from the body. His optics widened just seeing his charge in the hands of the other Decepticon.

He gave the small girl a tight squeeze and already started to take his leave with her.

Jay felt her stomach turn once again, both fear and pain. Giving fuel for eminent puking. The robot's hand had barely just jerked slightly, yet to Jay it felt like a violent shake. It triggered her gag reflex, the result was vomiting on the bot's hand.

The bot reacted like she was made of poison. "AHH! You Disgusting Creature!" His vocal hollered as he let go of the girl, resulting in her to fall to the floor in a semi-flop action. His pede was just above her prone form ready to crush the girl to death but not soon enough before a large, rough black metallic fist slammed against his face crushing his right optic and making it fly across the air. The bot himself was thrown across the parking lot, screaming for his eye. Bumblebee kicked barricade out of the school sending him running and allowing the youngest of the cybertronians quickly moved towards the humans.

"Bee! Get them out of here! I'll handle this Decepticon!" The weapon specialist yelled, kicking the half-blind Cybertronian.

The scout nodded quickly but carefully grabbing Jay in his hands and transforming, safely applying her inside his alto form. Opening the doors quickly to get his human friends in.

"Is she going to be alright!?" Mikaela asked worriedly, sitting right next to her, positioning the younger girl's head on her lap. Absolutely not carrying if the puke was staining her jeans.

'_I don't know little lady.' _The scout used his radio.

'_What/she needs is/a Medic!' _He said using the radio, knowing that both Sam and Mikalea knew he meant Ratchet.

His rear mirror flashed back at the unconscious young teen. She was pale as a sheet and the stale smell of her vomit was still on her.

He continued driving, cracking his holoform to life as he took the trio to base. Sam removed his black jacket and placed it over her torso, hoping that in some way would help her shaking.

Bumblebee picked the pace up, seeing that the continuation of discoloration of the female's face. But that was the least of his worries. What he was most concerned with was the fluids she just purged out of her systems. Because as far as he knew.

And by Primus he did know… He gave a tiny shudder at the memory with Sam's _incident_. Was that the color of her vomit was not natural.

No… Blue vomit wasn't human natural at all…

He paid his processor back on the road and drove back to Base.

_0o0_

"_Mama!" Cried a young girl running after the tall silhouette walking away from her._

"_Mama!" The girl cried again. Making the larger person turn around, although the top half of her face was covered. The little girl reached out for her. But the lady didn't move. She only remained staring at the young child. _

"_Ma-" She stopped, looking up at her mother. There was a frown. _

_She picked herself up to her feet, now running after her. But the mother turned away and walked outside. _

"_Mama! MAMA!" She screamed racing after her, but before she could she suddenly was wrapped around darkness._

"_MAMA!" She yelled, turning around in the darkness fear plaguing her mind. _

"_I love you… my sweet child…" _

"_**MAMA!" **_

…

"She's leaking lubricants." Stated a voice rumbling.

That was the first thing Jay managed to hear after managing to recover half of her consciousness. Along with a dulling pain in her side as well as her right temporalis. The pain alone almost threaten to make her puke again. She forced her brain to command her hand to move. Only to see that she didn't.

She focused on her hands once more to move, but some reason they didn't.

"Prime will she alright?" The voice asked again. She vaguely recognized that voice… a strong British accented voice. Rough and sturdy, but a cut loose around the edges to a fault.

"Ironhide she's in good hands, Ratchet knows what he's doing. He'll be able to take care of her well."

The second voice, if it hadn't been for her unconscious state and dull pain, she would be swoon over the sound of that voice. A deep, _very masculine_, velvety tone. He sounded Canadian, but that baritone tone along with the calm collectiveness in that voice gave a huge impression that he was a noble leader. _**(NOTE 1) **_

She scrunched her brows together, she wasn't going to be a sitting duck, and try to play guess who.

She forced brain to command the control over her eyelids to snap open. At first they didn't move, but the second time allowed them open. A bright light blinded her for a second making her close them again.

Did… did she pass on…!?

_*No… No. You're alive…!* _She thought to herself. Reluctantly she opened her eyes again, the light was dimmed down a bit, but not enough, she moved her legs, and when she did the light completely turned off. Relying on the lights above for sight.

Those brown eyes stared completely up, seeing how _high _the ceiling was. But that wasn't her main concern.

"She's awake!"

A female voice said. Jay looked around to who spoke. But even before it was even possible, slender arms wrapped around her frame.

Jay eyes widened larger before she winced harshly.

The arms around her let go quickly.

"Sorry." The female said quickly.

"I'm good…" She hissed slightly. Looking up to see the black haired girl staring at her along with her boyfriend besides her.

She noticed the cut below his lip. Already patched up, and cleansed of any infection.

"How… are you feeling?" Asked Sam.

"Like someone took my truck and ran over me." She joked lightly, sitting up and turning so that her legs hung off the bed. She started to laugh just a bit but stopped upon the shocked looks of the couple before her.

She heard a small snort.

She cranked her head slightly behind the couple.

Her eyes widened in horror. Right there in her sight were about four giant robots.

She screamed.

The couple jumped, noticing the girl pushing herself away from them as possible. She didn't even realize that she was at the edge of the solid surface until she felt her hand slide off the surface of the bed and ended up falling backwards. Somehow bouncing off the slight edge of the metallic surface and down strait to the real floor.

But before that could even happen something caught her before she actually fell any further.

Quickly composing herself she looked up to see the black bot that was fighting at her new school.

"You alright Femme?" He asked, his British tone strong.

But the girl didn't even bother to piece it together that it was the same voice she heard when she was unconscious. Only that there she was… Sitting on Freaken. Giant. Robot's. Hand!

Jay's jaw hit the hand that she was currently sitting on. She was utterly speechless…

Carefully the black mech set her down back at the large table. Knowing that she was going to be physically alright he set her back with the other teens on the examination table.

"Jay… You okay." Cried the black haired female.

The blue banged girl emitted a high pitch 'Uh huh.' Her brown eyes scanning each of the robots in the room. It seemed like forever but the girl again composed her state of mind. And slowly she turned to the couple.

"Alright... Can I ask you something?" It sounded innocent, but everyone knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant question.

"Alright. Where Hell Am I, And WHO THE F***K ARE THEY!" The two winced at her tone. Even the Autobots were shocked to hear the use of that tone.

"J-Jay, just listen.…" Sam said trying to calm the other female down.

Jay darted her eyes at the boy. Her eyes clearly showing she demanded answers.

"There's a lot of things you need to learn about them, that even we don't know." She raised an eyebrow.

The girl didn't say anything but her demanding glare didn't leave. "Really. So tell me what exactly are we doing here…?" She asked her voice shrinking slightly at the sight of the flamed mech's eyes.

"Do you want know where exactly are you, or the reason?" Asked the largest bot.

Jay started to scoot back.

"No-No." The couple quipped quickly in sync stopping the younger girl from moving any farther back. "He's a friend. Completely harmless." Stated Sam, giving a look to the four larger robots before back at the mortified girl's face.

The girl didn't say anything, she only continued staring at both the couple and the robots before her. "H-How are you certain…?" She squeaked.

"Because they have been protecting our planet since the war in Los Angeles." At the sound of the man's voice Jay quickly turned around. Shock to see her father walking behind her, along with her uncle.

"D-Dad...Uncle?!"

Both men faced the younger female. "Sweetheart, I believe it's time you learn everything."

"What are you talking about...?"

"Let's start off with introductions." Stated her Uncle.

"Jay, as far as you know about me working in the car dealership is not true. I in fact work with the autobots" The girl tilted her head slightly.

"The auto-what?"

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms from our planet Cybertron, or rather Autobots for a more simpler way to describe us." The largest robot said.

Jay remained her gaze on the leader.

She gulped, not sure whether to answer exactly back. But the reassuring look on every human around her calmed her slightly, but still.

_Giant! Robots! _Screamed in her head.

"So basically everything that have you told me was a lie!" She said, now actually turning away from the giant beings and towards her father and uncle.

"Jay... " Her dad tried to reason, but the glare she gave him gave no room to speak.

"What about you? Do you really work as a computer, and car designer!?" She demanded angrily.

"Cupcake-"

"Enough with the baby names! Honestly I'm 16 years old!" She yelled, her father blinked slowly.

"Jasmine." He said this time more strictly. "Listen."

But the girl wouldn't have it.

"No. Apparently since no one had decided to tell me anything right here!" She crossed her arms violently.

"Jay-" Mikaela started.

"And you two knew about them!" She hissed, "You knew that my truck is a Giant Alien Robot!" She started to heave in anger. "You knew all this time, and not bother to say a word!"

"W-well… how exactly how would we know what to say. And another thing, would you have believed us?" Stated Mikaela this time not backing down at the smaller teen.

This made the girl stay very silent. But she was still not giving up on her anger just yet.

"Honey." Her father tried.

"There was no way of telling you of anything. If something-"

"What." She faced to her father, "That giant alien robots were after me? I was almost killed by a monster robot! If you knew about this Dad, why didn't you tell me? This is something that should be said to your daughter." Giving her father the most anger-filled glare she possessed.

"Sweetheart, look I understand it must be difficult for you to understand." Lennox started. "But think about how difficult it would have been to explain this to you."

Jay soften only the slightest. "You're young and obviously would not want to have been in a military institute for your protection."

Okay, she couldn't argue with that.

"It was the only way to protect you. Ironhide here is best bot for that mission." Will turned to his previous guardian. "I wouldn't have him doing this if I knew it would hurt my only niece."

The girl looked down. Her rage faded slowly. Those words were sincere, but she couldn't over the fact that they still kept her out the loop. Something this big is definitely something that should have been at least briefed.

"Cupcake." Her father tried again. A bit worried and satisfied that she didn't acted violently with that name. "You know that I love you. And wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You know that don't you?" He asked, hoping that she did.

The girl faced him, he gasped.

"Father…" She whispered, but narrowed her eyes a bit to their reactions.

They were trying to get close at first and now, it was like she had some kind of toxic substance on her.

"What? Wha-" She coughed feeling her stomach churn violently.

"Sweetheart-" Her father paused for a moment before the girl fell to her knees.

"Jasmine!" He cried kneeling right besides her.

The humans moved in close. "What's wrong with her!?" Asked Mikaela looking back and forth at the pale girl.

Jay felt her entire frame go numb once again.

"W-what… is happening…" She heaved trying to look up, but all she saw were hazes of colors misting around. The strong feelings that she always mysteriously get started to get to her.

Her stomach wouldn't hold it's continents, and before anyone even knew it, she emptied her stomach.

Ironhide felt a strong feeling the moment she did that. He looked down in shock that she threw up the same continents from before. Her small brown optics lighting up to an energon blue color.

"Prime…!" He craned his head to the leader. The leader nodded his optics wide.

_(Optimus P.O.V.)_

There was no doubt about it.

I lowered my hand, everyone stared at me. "I know what is going on. And be assured I know how to take care of it." I said.

I saw the look on Alexander's face. Knowing very well that he wouldn't want to let go of his ill daughter.

_*Understandable.* _

"Be assured that no harm will be done to your daughter. On the contrary it will aid her." I said.

Alexander stared at his hand. But knowing well, he reluctantly agreed carrying his daughter bridal style he gingerly placed her on my palm.

"Be sure that she is well." He said, seriousness and worry in his tone.

I nodded. "I will."

"I understand what it's like to worry for one your own." I said with understanding in my tone. He nodded at my response as I did the same. I briefed my optics to Bumblebee who was staring at me with worry. I only nodded in reassurance before back placing my attention back at the young human femme.

I exited the medbay and headed towards my own quarters.

I heard the little female moan, I casted my blue optics down at the human female.

"Take it easy you'll be fine." I said as soothing as I could. Jasmine opened her 'optics' halfway to looked up at me. She remained still, lying on her back. She let out a short grunt of pain before closing her eyes.

I managed to bring her to my quarters where I knew my youngling was recharging.

I set the young human besides Starfire, pressing ever so gently against her back plating. Initiating the emergency spark casting open. Cables slithered out of her spark chamber. Whereas I opened my own chassis, allowing my interface wires to proceed out. I noticed the necklace that remained glowing. Knowing that was going to be it. I transcended the interface cable down and connected one to her chest area. Seeing how the necklace somehow shrunk my cable and allowed it to be connected. I proceeded in connecting my sparkling's chassis. Instantly I felt the pulses of energy flaring from the cybertronian artifact.

Memories came back and forth through my processor. Many of which relieved from the young femme.

I felt sadness, anger and betrayal coursed through the bond. As well as the feeling of her carrier's death and pain caused by her bond mate.

Such suffering this young one endured…

The energon transfer hit my cables quickly, making me grab the berth quickly before I ended up loosing my balance. My hand headed strait to my helm.

I vaguely heard the young femme gasp awake, her entire body reacting violently. But thankfully not uncontrollable.

I felt the other receive my memories as well. I shaked the feeling away. I knew the cost of interfacing with her. But it needed to be done.

She took a deep breath, and her energon signals headed downhill rapidly. I gently tugged at my interface cables back inside before anymore eminent situations would continue.

That would be saved for another.

My processor felt like it was rotating, it caused my to sit down. Being wary of not sitting on anyone. I closed my chassis and held my helm. Recharge was sounding rather rewarding at this very moment.

My audios vented towards the female. She paused sitting up strait, her mortified expression facing me. Her eyes no longer the inhumane blue hue.

"Y-You... a war... the allspark." She stuttered.

A soft sigh escaped my intake.

"You saw it…" I faced her. "My memories, didn't you?" I asked softly.

Jasmine nodded. I knew she saw everything, the war, Megatron's betrayal, the death of my home Planet, the war that happened in Los Angeles, Elita One's death…

All of it…

The younger lowered her head. There was no doubt that she felt guilty. I felt it. She was wanting to blame the Autobots all robots for everything that has happened to her.

"Young one…"

"It's Jay." She mumbled.

I nodded slightly. "Very well. Jay." It almost sounded foreign to me…

"Don't try to compare yourself to others."

"And what? Still try to put the blame over you and your autobots?" She spat.

"Honestly… I really thought I had it bad… but trying to compare myself to you. It's like comparing an ant to a hawk." She said, her head turning away from me.

"You really went through a lot of shit…" She whispered, looking slightly up to me. Sympathy and guilt filled her expression.

"I'm sorry... For wanting to blame you. You've been through so much, and I… I had no idea, Optimus... I'm sorry…" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself little one… You weren't in the right mind at the moment." Without actually putting much thought to it, I gingerly trailed my large metallic figure against her warm cheek. Jay smiled a little.

"Optimus…" She mumbled looking at me, her eyes still containing those tears.

"Yes?"

"C-can I ask you something?" My gaze looked down at her. I could tell she was what the humans embarrassed.

Her thumbs fidgeted. "What did you do right now?"

"About the connection I just made?" She nodded.

"What I did was an interface." There was a small tinge of warm energon flowing to my face plates at the moment.

"What is that?"

"It's what you humans can say…"

I shut my optics briefly searching up a word that would be most appropriate for her to understand.

"Consensual Intercourse."

The girl paled almost jumping from her sitting position. "You What?!"

"Allow me to explain before your emotions elevate dangerously." I said.

The girl was frightened. "You were suffering from the energon overload, that resulted from your necklace." She recovered slightly enough to be able to glance at her chipped silvery blue necklace.

"In turn if not treated accordingly would have caused permanent or worst fatal consequences. What I have done, was drain a fraction of the power and spilt it up to us three." I explained to the confused and frighten female.

"T-Then exactly how would… interfacing have to work with it?" She quirked.

"Interfacing is done by two cybertronians that give their utmost trust to each other. And when performing such as, it shares the other bot's energy fields and the other's soul. Which in your case would never happen. However you do now have the ability to actually sense my presence as I have to you." I answered.

Jay tilted her head. Rather obvious that she was still perplexed.

"You're nausea episodes shouldn't be much of a problem anymore." I continued.

The girl looked at my sparkling before back at me. "But if my necklace caused it… h-how can it be? I mean my Mom gave it to me it can't really have special powers… Or does it?"

Wordlessly I shook my helm.

"That. Is not just any necklace Jay. It is in fact the matrix blood." Jay eyed the Leader.

"Matrix Blood…?" The Autobot nodded.

"Yes, an ancient artifact created by Nova Prime herself."

"You mean… of the original 13 primes right?" She asked.

I smiled, glad to know she has part of my knowledge endowed within her. Although it appalls me the slightest she knows of the original 13 but not of interfacing.

"Indeed. All the Primes had a purpose when creating life for cybertron. It happened that Nova Prime was in charge of searching for life blood and energy source for all cybertronians. So in order to aid the search, she grabbed a small fragment matrix of leadership. Shaping and forming it in order to use it as an energon searching device."

The younger girl nodded. It was becoming clear.

"I see… so as far as I can guess the decepticons are looking for me or rather my necklace since it has the ability to trace any energon signal anywhere, as well as drain it from it?"

"That is correct."

"Of course!" She said suddenly.

"When I met Ironhide for the first time. He was…" She made a hand movement. "Smoking, or rather red smoke was evaporating out of him. So that was only his energon signal mark."

"Indeed, all Transformers have different energon signals within them. Giving different signals to identify who is who."

"So it's just like blood, or DNA for humans."

I nodded. "For all cybertronians it would be classified as CNA."

"That doesn't really explain why I get tired or sick still?"

"The Matrix blood has shown ability to absorb energon from any source. And as far as any medical knowledge extends, energon is a poisonous substance for any carbon-based life forms." The female rose a brow.

"So what you're saying is not only can I see the energon but can even suck it dry from that source?" I nodded.

"That explains why I always felt so sick. Every time Bumblebee or Ironhide was around, I always get a sick feeling in my gut. And it was worst when both or more were along." She looked up at me.

"Now I understand why you sent Ironhide, to protect me. Protect me from the decepticons." She said.

A smiled appeared on my face.

Jay returned the smile.

"First day of school and already was interesting to say the least." The youth laughed.

"Certainly must have been frightening. Yet thrilling I suppose?" I asked, the younger femme shrugged.

I noticed her eyes facing towards my sparkling. I did as well, now noticing that she was just slightly bigger than the human female.

"How is it that your species take care of sparklings?" I asked curiously.

"You mean babies?" She asked.

I looked up the word to find what it meant. I nodded.

"If that's the closest term to it, then yes."

The female scratched her head. "Well I never actually had my own kids, but I have taken care of babies before." She replied softly. I pulled my attention to her response.

"We have to make sure they eat properly, change their dippers and/or bathe them, have them sleep long enough as necessary, take care of them, teach them, and most importantly love them." Optimus sat carefully next to the femme on the enlarged berth.

"Rather similar to how we raise our younglings."

Jay grimaced and her face started to redden. I looked down at her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…" She answered in a rather high pitched tone.

I sighed turning away from her. A small redden tint on my face plates appeared. Apparently she witnessed my affection towards my second in command.

"So… you really gave birth er- sparked her? And my truck…" Her face redden.

"Is the father?" I started to wonder how she was able to remain conscious with all her blood flow was proceeding to her face.

_*There's no point in trying to conceal it.* _I thought, so I nodded. Her expression alone allowed me to see that it actually amazed her.

"But how? You're a guy, I-I mean just how…?" She questioned.

I leaned forward. "Our race is not like your race." I paused briefly. "We do not possess genders like your race would perceive."

Jay leaned closer. I knew she was curious. "All we have are two sparks. A mech and a femme."

"What would be the difference?"

"Mechs as you have seen are more of the dominant side of cybertronians. Usually for war and hard labor. Femmes also can possess the mech traits, similar to your females. But the majority would be for engineering as well as sparkling care." He looked down at the femme.

"So can femme's also have sparklings or is it role reversal?"

Optimus slouched slightly. "All femmes are quite capable of having sparklings, and are much more better suited. Whereas some mechs are able to as well. Just not all mechs." I paused momentarily to see if the girl needed any questions, finding that she needed none I continued.

"Mechs are best built to be creators, exactly like your males." Jay nodded absorbing the new information like a sponge would with liquid.

"So I believe that you were one of the lucky ones?"

"In a sense." I rather not go into more detail of the Prime lineage.

"Ever since the allspark was destroyed, we have to reproduce the old fashion way." I stated curious to know if the young female actually knew about the cube incident. I felt my face warm up more to my next set of words. "To reproduce, you didn't have to have genders, and all it required was a spark merge and with an intercourse."

"Spike and valve right?" She asked bluntly.

As how she was able to continue the conversation in such a way was beyond me. It wasn't an embarrassment subject to speak about this in front of most of my subordinates especially between Ratchet, Ironhide Jolt and the Arcee sisters. But I certainly hadn't expected this young femme to be as open.

Jay nodded, I knew it is going to be a little weird to take in. "I guess it doesn't matter if it's two male or two females huh?" I nodded. "That is if one of the femmes has a spike to spare."

I nodded once more.

A smile appeared on my labia plates.

"Thank you for helping out Optimus." She said a genuine smile appearing no her face.

It warmed my spark. "It was not a problem."

…

Well there you go,

So since Optimus had pretty much interfaced (not out of love people!)…

~I fraggen hate OC's X Cannon characters

-There are a _few_ exceptions, but it _***VERY LIMITED***_

… but out of emergency. Jay pretty much understands and knows almost everything about the Decepticons and Autobots. (Or at least sort of a lot)

Due to that connection Optimus also knows about her a bit, her personality and parts of her past. And why she acts the way she does.

As for Starfire, Well... she's a sparkling she doesn't understand about it just yet.

_**(Notes) **_

_**(1) I put that just for the sake of time. That, and Peter Cullen's voice, oh Primus…**_

_**He Is The One and Only Optimus Prime!**_

_***Hands down.**_

_**(Also in addition, I mean come on people, you must admit that you would swoon over that voice. I sure as pit would!)**_

…

Well anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter

Please Review :D


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation Party What are yo

Yeah! I'm back! I have nothing to say.

Besides the fact that

*if you see the little stars it means that I'm trying to prove something*

(and these are for thoughts)

And In addition...

Only that I really don't like the way I wrote this chapter. Partly on the grammar and the plot of the chapter.

And some of you guys might actually criticize my OC a bit in this chapter.

Please don't hate me or her.

Anyways I own nothing Transformers Belong to their rightful owners, all I own is partly the plot (I SAID PARTLY) and My OC.

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 7: Graduation Party. What are you Hiding **

The rest of the year passed quickly, much to Ironhide and Jay's relief. It all happened so fast and clear, first she lived in New York most of her life, then she moved to Tranquility, have to be going through her Senior year, as well as finding out about the Autobots and Decepticons.

And now she was sitting on a metal chair next to her two best friends, Sam and Mikaela with blue gowns and square caps, waiting for their high school diplomas.

_"Jasmine Ariel Yuin." _

The Principal holding the mic called out, Jay stood up careful not to trip over her golden high heeled shoes; walking over to the principal and receiving her diploma. At her side, her father was cheering, as well as her Uncle, Aunt, their child and 11 other people. She smiled as she walked by and got it by the School board. As well as the rest right after her.

_"Now I proudly present the Class Of 2008!" _

The band played "Pomp and Circumstance" as the adults and younger children stood up and cheered. At the end Jay walked down with Sam and Mikaela to their parents. Sam and Mikaela walked up to their satisfied, happy parents, as she was then caught in a lose head lock.

"Way to go Jay." Said a male, who she recognized as Ironhide, at the moment was in disguise. Who in her opinion looked exactly like Dominic Toretto. In fact the 11 people, including the little baby being held with them, were the autobots. Some of who looked like actual famous actors.

People around ended up giving stares at the autobots, some girls that were there, began to squeal.

"Thanks Jack." She said, although they look human they have to have human names to seem convincing.

"Alright Jack, that's enough." A deep baritone voice spoke.

Jay turned to see none other than Chris Bale, well not exactly but close to it. He was holding a little baby, around to be two years old, with ebony black hair, and bright blueish green eyes similar to the Dominic look alike. *The baby*

"Ahh I was only messing with her Pri-Chris." He quickly corrected. Letting the graduate go and snaking his strong muscle arm around Prime's waist. Careful not to knock their sparkling on the ground.

Jay smiled, trying to keep her inner fangirl sealed inside her. Her face turning red.

"Jay are you alright? *Arcee* The blue banged female looked at who looked like Taylor Swift. Only with bright sky blue eyes. "I'm alright Arc-Ally I'm fine, It's just." She leaned closer.

"I'm a freak for Yaoi." The singer look-alike rose an eyebrow.

"Yaoi?" *Flareup*

Asked one of the three Taylor look-a-likes who walked over, Only who is suppose to be Flareup had medium size dark brown strait hair, and Chromia had long, wavy, dirty blond hair tied in a pony tail. Jay scratched her head.

"Uh... you know Gay. Male to to male." Arcee mouthed an 'oh' in understanding.

"I'll literally squeal if two incredible hot guys,'' she leaned a little closer, "or robots in this case kiss.''

She turned over and saw her Dad walking towards her with blue roses with Lennox and Sarah holding balloons saying, 'Congratulations, Graduate.'

"I'm so proud of you Sweetheart." The graduate smiled. Hugging her father. "Thank you Dad."

"You finally did it." Sarah said hugging her favorite niece.

"Thanks Aunty. And whose this little girl I see.' She said cutely. In response Annabel giggled and pushed her arms toward Jay indication she wanted to be held. She smiled and held her in her arms. Kissing the little baby's forehead. She glanced over at Sam and Mikaela who were getting their own greets from their families, as well as a few autobots. Handing back Annabell she walked over to the love couple.

"So this is it huh?" The two turned around to see Jay. "Yeah our graduation. High School officially over." Sam replied sighing in relief.

"Hey about I treat you guys to my graduation Barbecue." She offered.

"A Barbecue?"

"Yeah it's going to be set up in my house." Jay answered, as she noticed the Autobots listened carefully. "You know it's strange I never been to your house. I wonder what it looks like." Said Mikaela. However Jay didn't seem to hear it, she was too busy thinking about the party.

"Trust me guys you'll like it." She smiled.

"Sure it'll be great." Sam answered.

"You know the autobots are invited as well." The Couple grinned. "Now it's worth going!" Smiled Sam. Every time he gone to parties or celebrations he always felt bad for leaving Poor Bee alone in a parking lot. Now his guardian can actually come with him.

(This is going to be good) He thought.

0o0

After setting everything up in the backyard as well as getting the pool ready, she figured the autobots never swam in a pool before. The whole place was set.

"You have a nice home Jay." She turned to see her aunt walking toward her. She was wearing a gold and pink sundress with pearl white sandals. "It kinda makes me feel like I'm in Hawaii." She stated, The younger smiled.

"Only our backyard is like that to make you feel like you are." The two giggled, as 10 adults and a baby walked in. Jay smiled. "Hey guys! Glad you can make it."

"Well I was already here only Optimus and the others needed to come." The human form of Ironhide stated. The Chris Bale smirked, holding his sparkling up a little. "I wouldn't get to cocky, hon, remember every time that we gone to a meeting or outing you always found some excuse not to go."

Everyone snickered, causing the weapon specialist to growl and turn away trying to cover his already light blush.

"Yo, he got ya there 'Hide." Snickered the twins. So far they just look like African American punk rappers, with heavy gold jewelry around them. Now that she see it they all have their holo forms that seem to reflect their personality.

Well! Duh! How can she be so stupid!

Snapping from her thoughts she caught a glimpse of Sam and Mikaela walking down the edge of the house.

"You made it."

"Of course. You didn't think we were going to miss it did you?" Mikaela asked playfully. (For a sec I thought you would.) She thought.

As soon as she stopped her butler, named Jagien walked at their side. "Would you like me to take your coat miss?" He asked formally. Jay's eyes widen, she had completely forgotten about the servants.

Mikaela nodded as she took it off, she glanced at Jay who was now biting her lip.

"Hey are you alright?" Sam asked. Optimus, and Ironhide turned over, carefully listening.

Without thinking Jay walked away a tear now forming in her eye.

"Jay!" The Black haired female tried to call but no use, she was already far enough to barely hear her.

"Here." The Leader handed Starfire over to Ironhide. "You talk to Sam and Mikaela I'll go check on Jay." He nodded as he walked over to the confused teens.

0o0

Jay sat on the higher part of the tree outside her home. Were she lived behind the brown Hawaiian fence was a smaller version of the lake. She had no idea were it came from nerveless how it was made, but it was here, abandon, she goes there to be alone. Most likely not be found, by anyone.

Optimus walked around searching everywhere of the lone smaller version of woods. Not much latter he felt something brush his cheek, missing it by millimeters. Looking up he saw a white spot on the already dieing tree. He sighed as he climbed up. Jay was letting the silent tears well up to her, that she didn't hear Optimus climbing up the tree she was currently sitting on.

"Jay...?"

She gasped at the deep voice, causing her to lose her grip of the dieing branch and fell off of it, now herself heading for the floor. However, she felt herself be caught in strong arms. She opened her amber eyes to see sapphire inhuman blue eyes.

"Easy there you just fell approximately 8 feet." He explained as he set her down by the bay. She sighed. Her lips already red from crying her eyes swollen. A question already forming in her head.

"How did you know I came here?" She asked. Optimus only shrugged but answered.

"I traced you. Your necklace gives out a obvious signal." She looked down. She should have know a Cybertronian would find her easily with her necklace.

He carefully sat down next to her. Although he was human form, it would still be dangerous for her it she made sudden contact with him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I-I don't want..." She stopped. What on earth was she thinking?

"You don't want to what?" He asked

"O-Optimus... it's just that I just became friends with them. Back where I lived my old friends only became friends with me because of what I had, who my father, mother were. They were only after money..." Optimus was silent. "They only wanted me because I was rich, thinking they can take advantage of me because I can get what I want, or in this case what they wanted."

"So... I had to force myself not have friends, until I can make them on my own power. But... Everyone already knew who I was and what I had. So there was no chance." She continued her voice started a little strain.

"However, ever since my Dad and I moved here I thought maybe, just maybe I can gain new friends without them knowing, however now they know I'm afraid that they'll only be with me for my Dad's money..." A single tear fell from the blue haired girl. "I just... want to have friends on my own power." She finished as she leaned against Optimus's shoulder, where he allowed her. Placing a comforting hand on her other shoulder rubbing it softly.

He now understood what was wrong with her.

"Jay... I understand what you're meaning. But one thing is for certain, I known Sam and Mikaela for some time now, and I know they'll never do that to you. I promise." He explained, Jay looked up into the humanized autobot before smiling.

"Okay."

Walking back to the party, she encountered her two friends, both frowning slightly. (They're probably mad at me.) She thought.

"Jay..." Mikaela stepped forward.

"You thought we would only be your friends if we found out that you were rich?" She asked only stared at her crystal blue eyes, before moving them to Sam's when he spoke.

"It's cool and all that you have all of this, but we became your friend for you not for your money." Jay looked at both at them before realizing, how on earth do they know when she hasn't even told them yet.

"Wait how did you know abou-I told them." The graduate glanced up at her guardian. "You... told them...?" She asked stupefied

"Had to these two were wondering why you ran off like that." He lightly mused.

"Jay we like you as our friend, not for your money. Do you believe us?" The black haired female asked. Jay thought, her words were sincere and she didn't seem to be the type of person to be lying. She nodded,

"Yes."

"Alright let's get this party started!" Cried Mudflaps, however he was punched by a certain twin next to him.

"Ya ruin the momen' bro!"

Mostly everyone snickered at the act, before they started. Having to teach most of the people here how to eat a hot dog and or a hamburger, which took a while. But each quickly learned. Some of the younger bots even decided to try out swimming, have been ending up the twins to bring some under water for a good pranks.

To who the prank aimed to wasn't.

Optimus, Jay sat at a corner mussing and or snickering at the scenes. Jay shifted Starfire a bit to allow her to be comfortable. Right now she was wearing a blue green one piece mermaid style swimsuit. While her father wore a simple dark red tank top *Which was little tight on him showing his well endowed muscles* and dark blue swimming trunks with a grayish silver line at the right side. And Jay wore a blue bikini with a flower decorated lime green lose skirt reaching to her ankles, with the side of her left thigh showing, and barefooted.

"Your species has a strange way of celebrating." The humanized Autobot leader stated. Jay grinned

"In our world it's pretty normal." The Chris Bale look-alike chuckled. "It would appear so."

"I'm curious Jay, what are you going to do now?" He asked the younger teen. "What do you mean?" She asked looking over to the older male.

"Well viewing how you just finished your education, what is it that you'll do for your life now?" He continued asking. Jay thought for a moment, now that he brought that up, she did plan to attend College with Sam, but there was something else she had in mind.

"Well there are two things I could do. I can either study computers to work on computer Software, or... I can join Nest." Optimus's eyes widen.

"You are willing to join Nest?" The female nodded. "Well yeah. I mean my mom was in the army and even knew about you guys, probably, so I just feel like I want to follow her career path." She answered. Optimus only stared at her.

"Are you sure about that, Nest isn't something to take lightly on. It's very dangerous to even consider." He stated trying to convince her on the idea.

"Well I wasn't actually saying I was going to join it. I was only considering. But then again, I really don't like to fight so, maybe not a good idea." At that point, Optimus chuckled again.

"I wouldn't say that." Jay rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"From what I've heard you fought down three men in the school's parking lot." He replied.

Jay frowned. "That was only on self defense." Optimus shook his head.

"Very well. But, considering to join nest isn't a good choice, if I were to be you, I would choose my first Option." The amber eyed female nodded.

"Maybe I should take your advise." She considered.

The two nodded in agreement. Jay felt something tugging on her necklace, she looked down to Starfire trying to get it. She smiled as she pulled the necklace out of reach. The three year old pouted, giving the cutest puppy eyes to her. Jay couldn't help but give a little smile. "I'm sorry Starfire." I wan swee wit." Jay smiled even more trying cover er inner cuteness grab her.

"I-Ironhide!"

The sudden yell made Jay jump from her chair and fall on the ground strait on her ass. Careful to keep Starfire from getting hurt. She groaned, looking up she saw Ironhide *who was dripping wet at the moment* gripping Optimus. He was behind the autobot leader with one strong arm on the semi's strong chest and the other on his crouch. As well as crooking his head in an horizontal angle giving Optimus a full heated french kiss. Which the semi now gladly accepted and gave back.

Right now he was topless, giving full view of his well define figure, that was drop dead sexy, and pitch black swimming trunks.

Jay's eyes turned into hearts with her mouth in an open mouth smile, with a tiny amount of drool coming out.

Her trance was broken by another sudden yell.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

The two broke contact, both blushing, although Optimus's was a little darker. Jay turned and glared at Mudflaps who was currently at the pool's edge smirking.

"You Idiot! You Ruined A Hot Moment!" She Screamed.

...

Yeah! I Love those two together. Curse you Mudflap!

Anyways...

That was a emotional chapter, and quick mood changing one. I do know that I speed it up a bit, and I apologize.

Oh another note, when I wrote Ironhide was dripping wet, I mean he was completely soaked, he had a swim, in the pool obviously. The last part was so Hot! I also found it funny how Jay was just sitting there while two incredibly hot mechs *humans this moment* were kissing, and touching sexually at the time.

I'm so weird...

Well there's my chapter, see on the next.

Please Review... Nicely...


	8. Chapter 8: Going to college Attacked!

Alright I'm here people nothing to worry about…

Sorry if took too freaken long. I had other things to worry about in the moment. Like how my brother,

GOT INTO MY COMPUTER AND USED PARENTAL CONTROLS TO BLOCK IT OUT!

Now I only have a total of 4 hours of using my computer. So writing my stories will take longer than expected. Sorry,

Don't Blame Me. Blame my brother. I swear it's like he's trying to be my dad.

And no I'm not complain about it anymore... I do understand why he is doing this. I'm not a prissy 15 or should I say 16 year old. That's right. They I posted this. Which is Dec, 14 is my birthday.

Hooray for me… ^^

(sorry for the change of mood)

Oh BTW this chapter is going to be slightly short. Just letting you know. In addition…

This is for another way of speaking or writing 

:::..This is com links, or connections..:::

(This is for thoughts)

'for sarcastic speaking'

**Yelling, or ""when two people are talking at the same time"" **

'_This is over the Phone,' "this for Radio Speaking"_

_This is for mechanical dull voices like computers _

Anyways…

I own nothing, Transformers Belongs to their rightful owners all I own is my OC and PARTLY (I said partly) The plot.

Please Support the Official Release.

**Chapter 8: Going to college Attacked! **

Summer passed like a slap. Much to Jay and Ironhide's enjoyment...(sarcasm)

Now having convincing herself to what he wanted she decided to study computer software. The shocking thing was the university she was attending was the exact same one Sam was going to only he is going studying Astronomy.

Setting her last box of items she needed on her desk she exhaled. She walked outside trying to get some fresh air, only without knowing a certain truck was waiting for her.

"_Got everything Kido." _

The sudden voice caused The female to jump.

"Ironhide!" She yelled. The truck only chuckled, how on earth does this femme not know this trick by now. He mussed to himself.

The sound of Linking Park's "What of Done" sounded, silencing the two down. The blue bang female fitted her hand into her phone carrier and brought it out of the socket. She glanced at the caller's ID.

Mikaela 

She opened answered it. "Hey Mikaela."

'_Hey Jay, how your doing?' _

"Fine and you?"

'_Doing swell, say, can you do me a favor?' _

"Depends on what."

'_Well, you know how you and Sam are going to college?'_

"Yeah."

'_Well, I need you to help me on something.' _

"Alright, what?"

After explain Jay accepted to help. Placing her phone back in place. The female walked back inside, grabbing her empty bag and stuffing everything she needed, and quickly running out the house.

"_Hey where do you think you are going?" _The black truck asked using a clip from an action movie.

"I'm heading over to Sam's for a few, I'll be back don't worry." She answered as she ran across the lone street over to her known friend's house. When she did, she heard a prissy woman spat at her husband.

"You know! I don't want to go to France with you! I don't even want to go around the corner with you!"

"Alright I'll call you from Paris." He called back holding his luggage.

She faintly smirked, before walking to Ron. He noticed her, and smiled. "Oh hello Jay."

"Hello Mr. Witwicky. Uhhm, where's Sam?" She asked the older man, who placed his suitcase inside the dark green van.

"Up in his room. packing everything he needs." He placed the other on the ground. "Oh and talking to his girlfriend." He continued. Jay smiled, so far everything was going as Mikaela planned.

"Can I go see him?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." As if a struck of luck hit her, she quickly walked more like ran inside the building.

Slugging her bag against her right shoulder, she walked inside the closing room, only to hear Judy crying over about Sam leaving. She shrugged as she walked up. Upon reaching the door she knocked on the door, he heard Sam's voice.

He spoke something about a web cam and about seeing Witwicky all the time.

But then he stopped his pacing. Jay then heard footsteps coming closer to the pearl white door. As expected he opened the door. He held his phone between his head and shoulder, with a brown DA sweater in his hands. It looked worn down, dirty and shredded.

"Oh hi Jay." He called. "What are you doing here?"

"What a friend can't come over and help one pack to get ready for college?" She joked.

"No I didn't expect you here. Come in." He offered.

Jay smiled, she patted her turquoise converse against the wooden floor. She noticed that if she looked around, what used to be a mostly packed room was now an already almost empty room.

Sam continued talking over his phone with his girlfriend. While he started to remove his brown jacket from the hanger.

_CLANG! _

Jay turned at the sound, she looked at the floor, right there a chipped piece of what looked like a silver rock was sitting on the floor. Her eyes widen, before touching her necklace, it was the exact color of her necklace. She watched Sam picked the small shard up.

Jay felt a warm tingling sensation on her right arm. Her necklace quickly flashed blue, as it did, her arm burned, as if a fire touched it. To Sam the same thing happened because the little shard fell from his hand, little smoke came from it, as well as the stale smell of burning flesh. It continued falling, until it hit the floor and literally burning through the wooden pavement.

Sparks then emitted from the hole, like little fireworks. In attempt to stop it Sam started stepping it. Before running out,

"Fire, DAD WE GOT A FIRE!"

Jay glanced at the little hole, careful to keep her distance. Her mind drifted to what had just happened.

She felt something burning on her arm, and as far as she knows, that is not normal. Before she knew it Sam came back, with a crimson red fire extinguisher in his hands to stop the sparks from flying out again.

When that didn't work, he grabbed the water bottle on his now empty desk and poured on the new formed hole. Which in turn seemed to have worked, after it settled down, Jay and Sam leaned back in relief. However the sound of faint metal clanging whispered in Jay's ear.

(W-what is that…?) She asked herself.

The other male walked to opened the door. Jay stood from the bed.

"Sam Wait!"

But he opened the door, right there what looked like little robots were standing there. Just before they started shooting little bullets at the two. Jay quickly moved out of the way as what looked like a ninja star headed strait for her head. It mostly missed, because she received the feeling of a slight white hot pain slid against her cheek.

Sam on the other hand was forcing himself of getting up from the floor, running, grabbing her hand, and bringing her out the window, still trying to avoid the small bullets and little cannons trying to hit them.

"Sam!"

Ron's voice sounded. When it did they jumped from the window. More bullets emerged from the window, causing Ron to drop his load and run with them, taking shelter just behind the water fountain.

Jay's brown eyes widened voluminously, everything just happened quickly, one minute everything was fine, the next they're being attacked by alien robots!

"Bee!" Cried Sam. But nothing happened

Then the scream emitted louder.

"**BUMBLEBEE!" **

...

Sorry stopping it right there. I'm sorry it's just that this was originally there was going to be more, but for some reason my computer didn't work, (and it wasn't the Parental Controls, ironically) my computer acted like a total bitch! And I only saved this part as well as writing this part down.

UUUAAHHHH! I hate my computer!

And those Fucken Parental Controls!

But I'll try to get the rest of the chapters down.

As quickly as I can.

In the mean time please Review.


	9. Chapter 9: The plan I think you shoul

Alrighty. I'm back… and nothing to say in this… besides that it's pretty much in my OC's point of view.

I own nothing Transformers belongs to their rightful owners all I own is my OC.

Enjoy the chapter… and please review…

**Chapter 9: The plan... I think you should go with them...**

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The second cry sounded. A yellow Camaro drove out of the wooden garage before transforming into a familiar robot. Pulling out his cannons as he transformed, he began shooting the little monsters to smithereens. Another hitting to what is- no scratch that, -what 'was' Sam's room.

The moment the last one was shot the 3 turned to hear a scream and a clang.

Jay breath in hard, her lungs were burning, she placed both her hands on the grassy floor. Sam noticed this knelt next to her, as coughed harder.

"Jay! Jay what's wrong!" Bumblebee watched with worried optics.

Her labored breaths, and coughs deepen, her face turned into a dark red.

"I-In-haler...!" She struggled, barely managed to speak over the sirens approaching.

Sam felt his eyes widening. He got a hold Jay's bag and pulled out a white and blue "L" looking instrument, quickly opening he helped placing it in the straggling female's mouth.

Carefully spraying it into her mouth, she breathed in. After a few moments she calmed down, her face returning to it's regular color. She coughed realizing what was happening to her. Ever since she was young she had serious asthma. However fortunately she never had to use her inhaler ever since her last attack. She briefed Sam, Mikaela, and the rest of the Autobots about her situation. Ratchet seemed to be the most interested at the time, however it did caused everyone to be more careful around her.

"BUMBLEBEE!" The younger male screamed.

"Get in the Garage!" He commanded the yellow scout. Who wa currently trying to protest he was only trying to help. But Sam didn't see it.

"I'm about to have a mental breakdown!" He said again his temper rising. Finally the Autobot gave up, walking back into his small prison.

Jay's ear caught Bee saying 'WHATEVER' back at his owner. Jay smirked she had to admit Bee did at times act like a spoiled teen at time. (not that his one…)

As quickly as it happened, in flash firemen came rushing in putting the fire out. Having Bumblebee already hidden.

"Jay I need to go inside can you stay here for a minute." Worry filled Sam's facial expression. She nodded as he ran inside. By that time happened Mikaela jumped off her red ninja bike.

"What happened!"

"Well... lets say some robots tried to kill me and your boyfriend." Mikaela's blue eyes widened. At the right moment Sam came in. "Sam what is going on!"

But he didn't answer directly.

"Look I need you to take the cube's silver and keep it safe."

He half whispered, giving his girlfriend a small silver container. At the corner of the single female's eye, she saw Judy coming over obviously not looking happy. "Sam Witwicky I want to have a word with you." She noticed the two startled females.

"Oh hey, Mikaela, Jay; look I have a bald spot."

She explained calmly as she tilted her head and move some of her hair, to reveal a apparently burnt bald spot. "Oh well, that's... very depressing." Stated Jay carefully looking over at her friend with confused shock.

"I know." Replied the red headed woman. She then turned over to her son.

"Look When You Go! He Goes! I Cannot Live With A PHYSOTIC ALIEN LIVING IN MY GARAGE!"

That moment Ron ran over covering her mouth. Telling her something the three teens couldn't tell. Judy's face changed from angry to surprise. She turned around from the group.

"Fine if he's paying, then I Want A Pool." She began to walk before turning again back from her walk,

"And a Hot tub! And I'm going to skinny Dip! And You Can't SAY SHIT ABOUT IT!" She angrily pointed at her husband while she continued walking back to her house.

Jay and Sam tried to remove the image of Miss Witwicki/his mom, skinny dipping a pool. Grimacing, the three walked into the somewhat destroyed garage.

…

Jay glanced over Sam, it seemed that Sam wanted to talk to Bumblebee alone. Jay gave Mikaela a glance before she understood,

"Were going to go outside." He nodded as the two females walked out.

While he spoke Jay handed Mikaela the black bag, quickly running to a corner so she can get everything prepared.

"Cover for me okay." The night haired female said as she moved over to a bush. Jay nodded and kept watch, as well as hear the little conversation Sam was giving his guardian.

"Your an Autobot! You shouldn't be staying in my dad's garage Bee, you're suffocating in here.

You should be with Optimus Prime and the others."

The words sunk into Jay. She thought back with Ironhide, she always heard him wanting to go fight with all the other Autobots shooting, if not killing the Decepticons. Besides he had a sparkling, and should help Optimus with her.

"So what do you think?"

The words brought Jay out of thoughts as she turned to see Mikaela fitted into her white dress. The same white dress her mother gave her for a pass down, from her Grandmother to her Mom and to her. She smiled.

"You look beautiful Mikaela. Now come on."

The two hurried at the entrance. Jay pulled the white rose bouquet and handing them to the black haired female.

"_good luck!" _

She whispered as she moved and hid behind the bushes.

"Love ya Bee."

Was the last thing he said before walking outside. He stopped in his tracts as he got a good look of his girlfriend. He grinned.

"Woooooww…"

The whole thing continued as the sun began to set. Jay couldn't help but smile at the beautiful scene. The whole plan continued, for a second the single female thought the couple would get into an argument, but ended had up with the two kissing. As fast as it came the two broke up(no they didn't break the relationship) and walked separately.

"Well the plan worked perfectly." Called Jay emerging from her hiding spot.

"I'll say."

Walking back to where Mikaela could change. She handed Jay the dress back.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it, I know how much it means to you."

"Thanks. But I have to admit you did look pretty sexy in it." She joked. The two laughed.

"So this is it, I won't see you until Christmas, huh?" Jay nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I'll miss you Mikaela, your like the sister I never had." The night haired female smiled before giving, the blue bang female a hug.

"I'll see you around Mikaela."

"Alright have a nice trip and make sure you contact me daily!"

"I will!" She called back as she walked over to her house. By the time she reached over there, she noticed Ironhide wasn't at her parking lot. She sighed, must of got board.

Walking inside her expensive home she caught glance, through the transparent glass doors, of a lone man at her backyard. She smirked. Ironhide was in his holo form. Opening the glass doors, the male quickly turn pulling his out gun. Jay rose her hands in defeat.

"Easy it's me!" She yelled her eyes wide, obviously not expecting her guardian to do that.

He sighed as he pulled the weapon down back to the holder.

"Where were you?" He asked deeply

"I told you at Sam's house."

"Well you sure took a hell of time going to his house then." He remarked bitterly.

"I'm sorry it's just that I had a little trouble helping Mikaela with her plan an-What happened to you cheek." Jay eyes widen. She forgotten to clean the blood and hide it.

"Nothing. I uh... got scratched by the tree while helping Mikaela putting the dress on outside." She lied; Ironhide didn't look convinced. "Okay what really happened." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Jay slightly panicked. She knew Ironhide has a temper and the best way to trigger it, was someone or something trying to hurt ones he cares about, none less trying to kill them.

Ironhide was really getting impatient. He crossed his arms and gave her a 'you better tell me or I'll force it out of you' Look.

"Well…" He questioned

Jay opened her mouth but no words came out.

That did it.

Ironhide grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards him.

"What happened."

"Nothing happened it just a scratch!" She responded. He squeezed her bisect harder, causing her to yelp. She tried to get free but the strong hold didn't allow her.

"Your not going anywhere." He menacingly said, apparently not noticing how hard he was squeezing on the girl's arm.

"Ironhide, Nothing happened let me go now!" She struggled, and wincing at the brute strength her friend was doing to her, most likely to leaving a bruise there.

"Not until you answer my question."

"Why! Why do you want to know so badly!" The sudden raised voice caught Ironhide's attention.

"Look I know your my guardian and you want to know everything that happens to me. But you don't have to worry about me anymore!" The scream actually stopping the holo human from grabbing her arm.

"Besides from what I was told, Sam killed Megatron, as well as you guys killing the rest of the Decepticons on earth. So you shouldn't have to worry about me!" She paused her lips already turning red, Her eyes watery. This surprised Ironhide greatly.

"Besides…" She said again, "I think you'll be better off with the others than with me, seeing how you want to be with the others killing off the Decepticons!" She spat. Tears already rolling down her face. Everything she said came from the bottom of her heart. Words that were clawing and eating her.

"Jay…"

"Don't start." She quickly interrupted.

"I hear you every other day, if not almost every night talking to Prime, that why you should be my guardian, that you don't belong here, you belong with to Nest finishing off every Decepticons and protecting earth." She paused again, more tears releasing from her amber eyes.

"And not with some teenage girl with drama problems!" Ironhide was silent with shock, she heard everything he was saying before. Even that little comment. The last part that she said, he only said that because he was angry with her one day… he didn't actually mean it.

"Now you see. If you want to go to nest. Then go. No one stopping you." She pointed the other direction. Ironhide was just in plain shock, he never actually thought this human would take it so deep.

"Jay what I said in those times, was just because I was angry, I didn't actually mean it-Don't." She finished. He stared down at her. Her eyes swollen. Hurt, tired, he knew the words she was about to say, were going to be the hardest ones she'll ever say.

"Ironhide... I think it's best… that you leave and go with them."

...

Alright…

Anyone who is Ironhide fan, please don't say anything, or be angry against my OC she's in deep pain right now and isn't thinking through strait.

Oh and Ironhide is not in love with her. He's with Optimus, so don't you dare say he has feeling for her, or oh they make a strange couple, or any of that. They're more of a brother and sister relationship.

Anyways I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Well... at least enough for you to review… nicely


	10. Chapter 10: Last talk Room mates?  0

Hey Everyone I'm back, with this new chapter.

I must warn you it's a little awkward… so yeah… Anyways Leo makes his appearance in this, so bare with me people.

Now.

I own nothing Transformers Belongs to their rightful owners. I get **NO** Profit from writing this.

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 10: Last talk. Room mates...?** **0.o **

Jay woke up at exactly 4 A.M. Her eyes wandering around her room, hopping to get one last glance to it, before she left. She noticed, like how Sam's was, that it was empty. The beige walls now stood alone, without any frames, or hangers. Her bed was just simple since all of her bed settings where packed away. Her computer, printer, books, bags, clothing, and everything else she owned was clean, in fact the only things that kept it from being completely ghost-like was the bed and now empty desk.

She rose up to a sitting position, she and her father had to be at the airport by 6. Once having everything she needed she got up and took a quick shower washing herself clean. Putting on her pale gold cotton wash robe, she walked out. Having decided what she wanted to wear was placed on the bed.

She dried her hair, keeping it from getting fluffy like it normally gets. Once dressed, she moved her legs, walking up to the Minnie patio; she noticed that a certain 2007 black pickup Topkick wasn't there on the drive way of her home. She frowned, Ironhide did leave.

(Wait why should I care, he never wanted to be here in the first place! Besides he's better off kicking a Decepticon's aft.)

But the small turmoil didn't leave her, she frowned, as well as having dressed and everything packed was all she needed. After all she was going to take in her dad's car. She thought as her feet carried her outside, where her father's car stayed. She opened the trunk placing everything she needed for her education and living.

Her copper eyes moved over across and caught the little yellow Camaro still parked in Sam's driveway.

(Guess Bee doesn't want to leave Sam yet.) She mussed, finishing placing her last suitcase, However the sound of a car's engine suddenly roared behind her.

She jumped half screaming. She turned and saw a black truck right next her, his bumper touching her leg. Jay frowned.

"Ironhide!" She whispered screamed. "What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be with Optimus." She said coldly.

_"Look I know-your mad at me!" _

Ironhide's Radio suddenly cracked the silence. The first part sounded like a western clip while the other was part of the song by Luther Vandross.

"Glad to see you know." She replied sourly.

_"And I can't say that I blame you."_

He spoke. Part of which came from the song "When We Die" from Bowling For Soup.

_"But Understand" _(Forever -Drake) "_I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU!" _(Laura Nyro) His speakers blared excerpts from the two songs.

Jay snorted. "Yeah well it's too late."

What she didn't expect was Ironhide to transform. Although most of the people around the street were asleep, but not all...

"Ironhide!"

No advil. "Look. Why is so hard for you to understand that I never meant all of that stuff. You know me Jay I have a temper and I happened to have one when I was talking to Optimus and I just said those words." He spoke in his real voice. Normally Jay would love to hear his British toned voice almost as much as Optimus's Canadian-Like soft velvet, deep, baritone voice.(1) But this time she didn't even put the attention to it.

"Well you should have thought about that before speaking, in my house when others are in the house. Although you must have not meant it, it still hurts!"

Ironhide didn't know how to respond to it. Had he really hurt this little human femme that much?

"I'm sorry."

Jay looked up.

"I'm sorry for what I said and I can understand that you'll never forgive me for that. And So, I will leave if you want me to."

Jay stopped, she never expected him to say that. "Ironhide…"

He glanced at her with his aqua blue optics.

"I'm sorry... I guess I over reacted last night and today... But the truth is, even if I wanted you to stay, I couldn't." She replied, her voice slightly cracked.

"The college I'm going to doesn't allow freshmen to have cars, or... trucks in this case. So either way you can't stay with me…" She looked up. "Besides, your an Autobot, 'You should be with Optimus Prime and the others.'" She mirrored Sam's words he had said to bumblebee.

Ironhide lowered himself so that he was at level with her. "I was glad to have met you Ironhide." She smiled her already increasing red lips and starting to swollen eyes gave her the image of wanting to cry.

The black smiled and picked the small female into the center of his palm and rose up. Bringing his hand's fore finger to her face carefully wiping the little tear already rolling down her face.

He was always curious what all humans were like. For instance now, what they call crying, how exactly to release lubricants from their optics without any worry.

He will admit it, that he cares about Jay. She was like the little sister he always wanted.

When he first met her he just plainly annoyed with her, her drama, and desire to go to what humans call the mall. He dreaded everything about that. But now that he saw who she was really like and what she managed to go through, gaining her a different kind a respect from him.

Not only with him. The others as well, she became really popular in Nest.

The Arcee twins and Bumblebee saw her like a close sister, Optimus saw her like a daughter at times. Ratchet was viewing her like a niece. Sideswipe, and Jolt saw her like a close cousin, almost sister like. The twins, a extremely close sister, very protective of her.

He smirked at the memory at the graduation. Just as soon as it was over, a male walked over to her and started flirting with her, however the two twins walked over and gave the male a good warning and scare. Never bothered being near her again.

Looking back at the little femme, she was still crying. He never showed anyone his soft kindness besides Optimus and little sparkling, Jay might as well as be an exception, holding her near his spark he began to sooth her with a few words. Which ironically it did work.

Jay smiled, hugging the black mech as best as she could, feeling the vibrations of his pulsing spark. Feeling the strong crimson red aura within him, showing his loyalness, strength, without fear, and power.

"I'll miss you Ironhide."

"As will I Jay."

Carefully placing her down he transformed back into his alto mode. She watched "her" truck drive away, back to where he really belongs. She sadly smiled before she turned back into her remains of packing.

0o0

Arriving to the university, Jay's mouth dropped in shock, pretty much to the floor. She seen pictures of the place but not once had she thought it looked like this. It was simply... Amazing.

"Alright sweet heart, how about you go check out your room while, your uncle and I get your stuff ready." Jay smiled and nodded. Grateful for the fact that her uncle Lennox was happy enough to help her get to her new school. Being in charge of Nest team, along with the alien robots has it's advantages.

Taking her white Jansport backpack, and black wheeled suitcase, she made her way to the school and room.

(Okay S-105, S-106.) She stopped at S-107, there her room was right there. Walking in she saw posters everywhere, mainly of bikini top girls. Her eyes widen, was she in the right room? Checking her paper again, it was right there S-107. She groaned, she got hooked up with a single nerd guy.

_**(I have nothing against those types of people). **_

"FTJ, FTJ!"

She heard a males voice speak. It was coming from the side room. Walking over there she saw about 4 guys and, "Sam?"

In response, he looked up, A surprised face endowed his fixtures before it turned into a smile. However unfortunately for Jay the 4 other males glanced up, before smiling up at her to.

"Jay what are you doing here?" 

"I was assigned this room." Sam's smiled grew a little bigger.

"Well, I guess that's kinda cool."

However the friendly rejoining ended with the bushy haired male stepped at their side.

"And who may this hot chica be?" He mussed smiling at her. Jay frowned, here we go again...

"The name's Jay." She said half-heartily.

"Well, my name is Leo." He offered a hand. Which Jay didn't accept, she knew this guy will end up like the others, flirting with her, until they get what they want.

_**(A/N: I don't know if he's like that in the real movie, but just go with it) **_

"Say if your wondering, if you're in this room, staying with me, how 'bout we-I'm lesbian." She interrupted.

The sudden word shocked the males with the exception of Sam, in the room. It wasn't necessarily a lie, well... kinda is. More like a little white lie. She wasn't completely strait, she was more like bi. She will admit, she's more liking guys more than girls, but she sometimes would think girls were sexy at times.

Heck she a little tempted to see Mikaela while she was changing for Sam.

She had already explained to them and autobots about herself. That's the whole reason why she supported and loves Yaoi; since she was actually part of it.

_**(I know it's called Yuri for girls, just flow with it). **_

Leo's face simmered down to sad expressions. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in guys."

(Much) She mussed in her mind.

0o0

The whole process of the day flowed like nothing, having seeing Mr. and Mrs. Witwiki again, as well as having to bring her out of the high state she was in. Before Sam's and her family left back into their lives.

**(2 days later) **

Having set up a few strict ground rules, and moving all the computers so she can have a free room away from her two male room mates. She now found herself dressing to go to some Sophomore party.

After adding the last finishing touch to herself she glanced at the mirror. She wore a V cut black sleeved shirt that reached to her elbows. Having a spare piece of the fabric in front hang a little. She wore a matching black tank top under the shirt for personal reasons, and tight navy blue flare pants with black open toe ankle cross strap yves- laurent heels shoes. Adding a touch of red lip gloss and gold, green eye shadow, curling her eye lashes and adding mascara, she was now ready.

Opening her door, she saw the other two just got ready, Leo just finishing his hair and Sam sitting there just plain out bored. One glance at Jay and the two stop.

"You know if you weren't gay I would have so wanted to ask you out." She moved a hand. "Well it's ashamed I'm not." She mussed as she gave Sam a quick wink, causing him to smirk. Once walking out the door she saw the other males she met earlier today waiting outside, all dressed and ready to go. She sighed, maybe this party can help her relieve some stress.

…

Well there you go, and before you ask, about why did I put a girl with two boys in the same room? I got the idea of the movie, right there girls' dorms were next to the guys' dorms. So why not put them together.

I know I sped up a bit in this chapter, and not placing Judy's crazy high moment, and I'm not happy how I wrote this chapter, but I had to hurry and set it up. I have school to worry about.

So yeah.

Please Review.

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Bumblebee! You Need What?

Hi everyone I'm here. Don't worry I got the chapter up.

See it's right here. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it. It a little different from the actual story Line.

You already know I don't own Transformers & to support the official release.

;;;

This is for another way of speaking or writing

:::..This is com links, or connections..:::

_(This is for thoughts)_

'for sarcastic speaking'

**Yelling **

_'This is over the Phone,' "this for Radio Speaking"_

_This is for mechanical dull voices like computers _

;;;

Enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Bumblebee! You Need What? **

Jay had never thought she would be more bored out of her mind. She sat at the side watching others dance. Luckily she wasn't alone, her roommate was next to her, arms crossed across his chest and looking down right bored.

"Never thought a party would get this boring." She stated dully.

"Yeah no kidding." He replied, his voice tired.

He spun around his seat and glanced at the half eaten cake, Jay following his lead. The moment he did he felt something flash within him, it burned inside him a little, before he knew it he began to write down strange symbols on the table with the cake's frosting.

Jay eyed at the male, something was wrong with him, but before she could do anything, while she looked at Sam, her head began hurting, she gripped it trying to be as careful as she could.

Squinting an eye, her necklace glowed as the migraine increased a little. She gripped it hopping the light would die down; Sam continued to stay in his trance as he wrote more of the strange drawings.

As he drew them, Jay's head began to be clouded with the markings, also coughing her to strangely hear a faint voice, a deep one. She paused. What was that? Closing in a flash came to her head, something long red and blue came rushing toward her sight, it was slightly green around, before it hit next to her, turning dark brown around her. Unavailing her to identify what.

_(What The HELL IS GOING ON!)_ She thought.

Unknown to both, two people walked toward them. One female another male.

The female, had hazel blond hair flat against her back, matching perfectly with her olive glowing skin, with her slim dancer-like figure, with warm brown eyes. Altogether with a gentle gorgeous face.

The other male, had clean sleek brownish blond hair, slim, and nicely built muscled figure. With light caramel skin, and piercing brown eyes. With a handsome face, any man would kill for.

The two unknown people walked over to the two, who happened to have not noticed them. Reaching over to them, they saw the markings the male was writing and the girl gripped her head, faintly her necklace glowed blue. The two looked at each other before facing the other two.

"Hey…" The female called. "Are you two alright?" The male continued. The two stopped in their trance. They both glanced over to the two. Only to stop in shock again.

Sam and Jay had never seen anyone that... beautiful/handsome before.

Realizing what was going on, the female quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the table, erasing the markings; stuffing it in her hand. While Sam got up and picked another napkin, and quickly licking his fore and mid fingers.

"Yeah, just need a drink."

He walked over and got what looked like lemonade, before quickly sipping it. The female walked over to him. Jay widen in shock, however it was cut when the other male walked over to her.

"Are you alright it looked like you were having a really bad headache." He asked his face growing slight worry.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I just get random headaches. Now if you excuse me-" he placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, it felt cold and heavy. "I know it may be a little soon but how about I introduce myself." Jay turned, might as well now know his name. "My name is Xander Starford."

"Well it's nice to meet you Xander but I need to go." He frowned.

"Alright but how about you dance with me, Jasmine." He said his voice soft.

Jay rolled her eyes. "Look I don't have time to-Wait. How do you know my name?" She asked, her face full of suspicion.

"I know almost everyone here. My dad here is one of the chairmen of the school district." He explained. Jay sighed.

"Well it's nice to know, but I really have to go." His soft grip didn't lessen.

"Come on. One dance, just tonight and I promise not to bother you again."

Jay winced.

Should she?

It's only a dance, besides if she let it him have one dance, and he'll leave her alone. Without knowing thoroughly she nodded, which earned her a smile from the guy. Already pulling her to the dance floor.

Absently she glanced around her and saw Sam dancing with the girl. Her mouth slightly dropped.

Oh Boy… if Mikaela was here, she'd end up ripping Sam's head off.

However Xander pulled her from her subconscious thoughts as he put his hand on her back, grabbing her hand and moving into the music. Every now and then she would glanced back at Sam, seeing if he would try anything.

So far, nothing.  
>However as the song came to it's climax a loud scream was emitted.<p>

"Hey! Who Drove The Freaken Yellow Camaro Into Our Driveway!"

Both Sam and Jay's eyes widen in shock.  
>It couldn't be...<p>

Letting go of their dance partners they ran through the crowd, only to be paralyzed in shock, when their eyes caught what they were hopping wasn't going to be there. Running down the steps the two walked to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing here!" Harshly spoke the brown haired male.

_"Huston we have a problem." _Bumblebee briefed using his radio.

"Hey Freshmens!" The two looked up. A chubby and well built- probably sophomores- where at the doorway glaring at the two.

"Is that your car." He asked not sounding to pleased.

"Uh no it's a friend of mine, He went to go get you a tighter shirt." If she could Jay would have laughed her ass off for that stupid comment. But right now she was shocked to see Bumblebee here.

"There isn't a tighter shirt we checked." The two touched knuckles.

"Now how about I park my foot in your ass."

"What size of shoe you wear." Sam back talked.  
>That didn't help.<p>

"Oh you want to try"-

"Whoa!Whoa!"-

"You want to try."

Jay sighed as she walked up between them. "Alright calm down both of you. We'll get our car out of your bush, quietly, with no problems." She stated her eyes strait out annoyed.

Luckily for the fact she was a girl. The two Sophomores smiled. She suck in everything to not to glare at the older guys who were most likely gawking at her. **(XD Yeah right)**

"Alright just tell your friend there to move it, and there won't be any problems" He said kindly.

_(Oh great first he was pissed, and now he's trying to be gentleman.)_ She thought annoyed.

"W-Whoa. You have a ride." Both Jay and Sam glanced up at Leo who suddenly appeared, as well as his friends in the background. "Dude why are you holding out on us." He said excitedly.

"We just known you for 48 hours." Jay answered, noticing Sam getting inside the yellow sport's car. However, unexpectedly two people, the two people who they were just dancing with, came along behind near Bumblebee. The female blond hung by the passenger's window.

"I looooovvvveee Camaros." She said flirtatiously.

"Gotta say nice ride." He said a little too close to Jay. Even hearing Sam complain, didn't help matters, as the girl got in. Jay was about to pull her out forcefully, but the male next to her grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in the yellow car and closed the door.

The blue haired female had a serious urge to beat the crap out of the guy. But she withdrawled from the thought. Because now that she's in the car, and accidentally hit Bumblebee, that was most likely to break his cover.

However a small smirk came to her, she knew fully Bee will do something to get these two out of him.

The car came to life and it's engine roared to life. Others nearby stared and heard in awe at the car's engine sound, bringing the look around the place. Before he was manually backed up; causing the onlookers to get out of the way, before the 'five' drove off.

Sam and the honey haired girl talked while Jay was stuck with the male next to her.

"So this is your buddy's car?" The brown eyed male asked, but she didn't answer.

"Well, I thought it could have been your car. You seem to be the type of girl who likes bad rides…" He paused before he started to move a little closer to the blue banged female. "Or even trucks…" Jay's eyes widen a little. Why did he just suddenly say trucks…?

"Yeah sure... Uh…" She looked outside by the side window, hopping to avoid conversation. However it broke when he placed his arm around his shoulders, invading her personal space, WAY TOO MUCH.

She was about to tell him to get his arm off her, however it was interrupted by a sudden female startled scream, followed by a cheesy male's scream. Xander removed his arm and saw the girl in the passenger's seat holding her head; an already forming bruise appearing on her forehead. She glared at Sam's direction.

"Owwwww." She angrily growled. Sam tried to protest about himself getting hit. But that was cut short when a green watery substance suddenly shot out hitting against the girl and Xander, who leaned forward to ask the female what was wrong. But ended up with the same situation. Both yelp in surprise, and desperately trying to block it. Jay was actually surprised by all of it, but still let out a little smirk.

She knew Bee would come up with something.

The car suddenly made a sharp turn stop, with Sam finishing his screaming.

"AWWHH! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" The squirting stopped with Sam writhing quickly as if he was in the strange liquid as well. (Which in Reality he wasn't)

"I got wet naps, I got wet naps!" He frantically moved around like a retard and patting against the seat, in attempt to make it seem really true.

However both glared at him and Jay, furiously opening the doors and getting out. Walking away, both obviously mad.

"Wait! I'm sorry!"

But the two just kept walking away, trying drastically to remove the... well, whatever it was on them.

Sam turned to his car, glaring. "What are you doing!"

"Apparently getting rid of those two." She mussed getting out of the car. The brown haired male turned and glared at her.

"That's not funny."

"Well, we are needed in someway, and I guess Bee had to rid of those two so they wouldn't know what is really going on." She defended. Sam didn't look impressed.

"Yeah and squirting... that... whatever it was…" He shivered not really wanting to know.

"Is really going to convince something isn't up, and really going make them think a '_certain car'_ is just a normal car…" He said the last part full of blown out sarcasm.

If Bee was in his alto mode, he would have laughed, his face of that of a playful five-year-old.

However deciding not to argue about it, the two got in, letting Bee take them where ever he needed them to be at.

0o0

After some time, the sky was starting to turn into that familiar clear blue, indicating it was already morning. Jay looked out her window, they were coming at what looked like a graveyard. She brought her eyebrows together in confusion.

_(What are we doing at a graveyard...?)_ She asked herself.

Before realizing that Bumblebee came at a complete stop. Without any remorse she stepped out along with Sam and walked out, before seeing a familiar giant red and blue Semi's form. Walking over the two stopped to glance at Optimus, who was actually looking really grim.

_(Did something happen to him?)_

"Huh. You won't give me a Day. Huh?" Asked Sam annoyed, almost glaring up at the Autobot leader. "You won't give me one day in College." He said again with the same cold tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sam." The leader said, his apology sincere. "But the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

That caught the attention of the two. "Like what Decepticon stolen?' Asked the female her eyes wide.

"We place it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help Sam, Jay." He said, walking a little closer to the two, his glowing optics strait at the two.

"Because your leaders think we brought vengeance upon your planet... Perhaps they are right..." He explained looking away briefly.

"That is why, they need to be reminded of another human, of the trust we share.

Jay just glanced at Optimus, his face flashed slight disappointment and hinted sadness. Although she wanted to help, she couldn't because one she barely knows the Autobots, and doesn't really have much information what had happened two years ago. So she couldn't be a good choice to help.

Sam on the other hand... could.

"This isn't my war!" Claimed Sam, bringing the blue haired female out of her thoughts.

"Not yet..." He stated. Staring at the two.

"But I fear it soon will be." He continued. Optimus stared away again from the two humans. Fear swelled in his spark. What he said was a fact. He already caused Sam enough of his youth to help him against Megatron. In addition to sparing his spark from offlining.

"Your world should not face the same fate as Cybertron..." He continued, realizing how sensitive he was about his home planet. With all the war the metallic planet had consumed, was uninhabitable...

"Whole Generations lost..." He said, sounding like he was talking to himself more than to the two humans.

Sam looked down, hearing the strain in the Autobot leader's voice. But... just what can he do about it...?

"I know... And I want to help you. I do. But I'm not some Alien Embassy, you know. I'm a normal kid with normal problems..."

"I am what I'm supposed to be." The autobot leader's eye filled with sadness, as if one hope of something had just flown out the window.

Which Technically just did.

Jay felt his sadness. Thanks to the engeron transfer, she had a stronger connection to the Cybertronians now. His memories were something that would make anyone crack. Seeing relatives, loved ones dead, splattered all over...

She closed her eyes. That was something no one should ever go through.

"I'm sorry I- I really am..." He continued, feeling ashamed of what he was saying.

Optimus looked away from the smaller male and female. sensing that Sam was leaving away.

"Sam, Jay" He started. "Fate Rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing..."

"Your Optimus Prime you don't need us." Sam stated as he walked down. Jay stood still, unable to say a word. She looked into Optimus's deepening emotional optics.

"We do... more than you know…"

Was all he said before he too turned to leave. Jay shook her head, running over to the semi truck touching his blue leg. He stop looked down at the small femme, before crouched down next her, in response, without her even thinking she hug him, tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry, we can't help, but... we-I just don't know how to…" He carefully rubbed her back.

"But…" Optimus glanced at the young girl, as she tried to muster her words.

"If you ever need something, anything... I'll do everything I can to help you and the Autobots, Optimus... I can't guaranty miracles or sudden changes, but I can make the most of it of what I can do. That's a promise." She said slight determination in her voice.

The blue and red flamed truck smiled. "I know you will…" Was all the Autobot leader said before standing up strait and walking the other direction. She stared at him. She wanted to help him, she really did only she didn't know what she could do to help the giant Robotic aliens, who she just befriended.

_HONK! HONK! _

The sound of car honk brought her out of her thoughts as she saw an apparently inpatient Sam lightly hitting the wheel. Shaking her head she ran toward the yellow vehicle and jumping in. Not talking at all at the other male.

She was angry that he couldn't no more like doesn't want to help them out, even after they have done for him…

….

Well there you go, I'm sorry for shortening it but I haven't seen the movie for a while, and I don't know where to fine it. Anyways Alex is my OC he's not from the movie. Now I will tell you now he is Alice's brother. In fact they're twins, he's has her personality just as flirt, and is wanting to what he wants just like her as well.

Only he's less serious and just as attractive as her. (Just think of Ryan Kwanten) If you want to know what he looks like.

HINT HINT: What was Jay thinking about anyways, and what blue thing comes toward her? Think about it will be written later.

Anyways I'm done see you next chapter.

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 12: Signs & Symbols I NEED HELP!

Here we go. This is slightly more different from the Movie scene. Hope you like though…

Enjoy.

**Chapter 12: Signs & Symbols I NEED HELP! **

Things haven't gotten better since the encounter from the Autobot leader. If someone asked her she was okay. Jay would be lying if she said yes.

It's not like she ever asked for all of this. She never did. It just came crashing onto her. What was worse, was school. The blue haired female couldn't keep those feelings away to affect her with her school. She had to literally forcefully head-break her full attention back into school.

She was rather envious of how Sam was handling the emotional situation. It seemed as if nothing ever happened. He seemed more calm about it, and was able to concentrate on school better.

How...? Jay didn't have a clue.

Entering her first class, which was one of her electives. She saw Sam already sitting with their room mate Leo. The two were already talking, both calm and ready for the day to begin.

She noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet; although a stack of papers and a portable green chalk board was already set on the podium, written on it were equations needed for the day.

She walked down, the strait path down. Her first class was astronomy. She thought back, remembering the reason why she picked this class for one of her electives.

Well for one she was really interested in learning about space. But there were two main reasons, she needed the credits. That; and she had made friends with robotic aliens from another world for crying out loud. She'd be stupid not to choose this class.

A small smile popped on her face as she walked down. She looked around to the people around her. She frowned, most of the girls were dressed nicely, she shook her head franticly. She understood some girls wanted to look nice, but for her she really didn't care how she really looked.

She wore a simple blue tank top over a black one with midnight blue jeans and black leather combat boots, reaching just a little under her knees, with silver chains on both ankles.

She will admit, that she was never really one for fashion, in fact she really didn't care how she really looked. Just as long as she didn't look like a total idiot, or reveal too much skin.

However, with her thin figure, it was sometimes kinda hard to look for decent cloths. Most of cloths for her stature were ones that showed to much skin or it was too tight to reveal her figure. The only thing she would allow to be skin tight were her jeans, but other than that; don't even think about it…

Finally making towards her seat she sat next to her roommates, much to Leo's approval. She shrugged as the classroom became even more habituated with a mix of freshmen's, seniors, and sophomores.

A few moments later, the teacher finally walked into the class. To Jay's opinion he looked like one of those Sherlock homes teachers.

As he started to explain the class what he was going to teach, Jay felt something in her head, suddenly she felt a light migraine, before silently and slowly it became stronger. She rubbed her temple, hopping it will go away.

Suddenly she felt something tap against her arm, she looked over and saw Sam twitching a bit.

Was he okay?

However before she can even whisper anything, her head started hurting even more, while Sam started to look through his book. Turning the pages like he had gone insane. Jay's headache didn't improve in fact it gone worst. She had to bite her lip to prevent grunting or groaning. Rubbing frantically harder to remove it.

Everyone around glanced at the two giving them stares. Leo kept looking side to side at the two nervously.

"Hey... What's wrong...?" The third roommate asked, watching the two.

Like if she fraggin knew!

The green eyed teen rose his hand in the air, the professor, paused staring at Sam with a questioning look on his face.

"Young Man. There are no questions until I reached the climax of my Lecture." He stated lowly.

But despite this Sam stood up, catching more attention from the entire class.

"I just finished your book, and there's only one problem, Einstein's wrong." His words, caused the class to laugh at his sudden statement. Looking at his very direction.

Jay's headache lessen, allowing her catch what was going on. Oh how her face turned red from embarrassment.

Finishing that, he got up, walking across the ale speaking quickly, that no one seem to catch besides something about 17...

"Clear example." He said, rapidly writing on the flipped chalkboard; without listening to what the teacher even had to say. The blue bang girl shut her eyes, pinching the bride of her nose. Not just for the remaining pain, but the embarrassment, to what Sam was doing to himself.

Just writing the symbols he just jabbering about inexplicable equations, at points speaking so fast you couldn't understand a single thing that he was saying at all.

She glanced up her face turning redder from what just happened. Her eyes widen when she saw the markings Sam had just wrote on the board, the same ones that she had seen in her head…

"What the frag...?"

"Frag...?" Her roommate asked, but she ignored him. All she could do is keep her eyes on what Sam had written.

"Young man. I will not be punked in front of the Dean." The teacher spoke his face red with anger, as he turned to the grey haired woman, amazement covered her face, and her hands around her mouth.

The professor leaned closed and whispered something to Sam, something no one seemed to have caught, before he angrily, but calmly said.

"Get out of my class."

Sam just nodded and ran out. Grabbing his stuff then leaving. Having people around him laugh behind him.

"Anyone else would care to have some Mental Breakdown." He stated, apparently he wasn't in a pleasant mood. Jay didn't paid any mind to it, grabbed her things and ran out. She could feel the professor scowling behind her back. But she ignored it and ran after the crazed boy.

"Sam wait!"

He stopped. Heavy sweat covered his brow, jittery, and surprise covered his face. "What Jay-I'm s-sorry... b-ut I have to go-You saw the symbols in your head didn't you." The wave of shock covered his face now.

"W-Wait you know what I'm seeing in my head...!?"

She nodded. "I'm seeing them too. However unlike you, I only get a headache, while you go into some kind of trance I guess." Sam stood there he was speechless. Before quickly he pulled out his phone. And began to walk away. Clicking on the numbers as he did so.

"Sam where are you going!?" She chased after her male friend. He stopped, looking around for anyone else.

"Hello. Mikaela."

_*Mikaela? Oh no…* _

"Something just happened to me." He stated his ear fully pressed to his cell phone. Jay held her books tightly in her arms, her backpack strapped to her back; walking just behind him.

…

"No. No. No. Stop laughing this is serious. Remember when I was talking about my great, great Grandfather. Archibald Witwicky. R-Remember-W-WA-WATCH, WATCH, WATCH IT!" He yelled at the man who was walking besides them and almost stepping on his dropped school supplies.

"Okay remember how I was telling you-See YOUR STEP! Watch Your Foot! Watch your Foot!" He yelled once again interrupting his sentence. Jay rose a brow, just how did he managed to breath with all that screaming…?

"Mikaela, Okay, My great, great Grandfather, went on this Artic Mission and saw Megatron. And Megatron zapped him, and saw all these crazy Symbols. Okay, now I'm seeing them too-Excuse me- I just read a 900 paged book in 32.6 seconds and had a meltdown in the middle of my class.

I'm seeing symbols ever since I-" He finally paused, thinking back to how this ever happened. He turned around, noticing Jay with the same expression.

'_Since What?' _Asked the night haired female, loudly enough for even Jay to hear it clearly.

Realization hit the three.

"Since I touched the Cube's Splinter…" He whispered.

"Do you have it?"

'_Yeah I have it, it's in the Shop's Safe. It's Fine.'_

"Mikaela. Good. Do not touch it. Don't touch it." He said strictly, knowing she will get the message clear and true.

'_I'm not going to touch it. It's fine, no one knows where it is.'_

"Good. Just make sure no one finds it."

'_I wi-' _Sam heard his girlfriend stop talking he rose a eyebrow.

"Mikaela?"

'_Hold on.' _She continued as he heard her get up from her chair. The sound of the phone getting set down onto some flat surface was heard as well.

The blue haired girl turned to her friend, as a slight worried expression covered his face fixtures.

"Sam… What's going on?"

The male said nothing as he pulled the phone away from his ear. The sound of crashing and metal hitting against other metal was heard.

'_What Are You DOING Here You Little FREAK!?' _Mikaela screamed as more metal was pushed against each other.

…

After a few moments Sam heard the phone get picked up again, instantly he talked.

"What the hell was that!?"

'_I'll tell you later. Just on an Open Phone line. I'm gunna get on a plane right now, I'll see you this afternoon. Just be careful Sam.' _And with that, she hung up.

0o0

It was bad, really bad. Both Sam and Jay were both seeing symbols in their heads and there was no way to stop it. The two ran inside the building until they both were in their rightful dorm room.

Sam and Jay instantly started everything, painting strange marks on the walls. Clearing everything around to make sure they'll be able to do this quickly and hopefully soon.

Though Leo might, no more like _**WILL NOT **_approve.

By the time the two were done the door opened. Revealing Leo and none other than the two flirtatious twins.

As expected, Leo _did not _approve, his shocked face revealed it all.

"Hey, guys you know when you have a bad song in your head, and it's the worst song ever, and can't get it out of your mind, and can't help sing or whistle it. It just repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeat itself, repeat itself…"

Just after, he started to randomly throw what seemed to be kitty calendars. Saying the same thing over and over. "Kitten Calendar…"

"Alice I'm horrified you had to see this, lets go." He tried to lead the girl twin away from the room.

But, he was pushed aside from the door by Alice.

"Get out." Her brother said, as Alice pushed him out further and closed the door. Leaving them alone with Sam and Jay.

"Wa-wa-wait!" He tied but he was already outside the room.

"_Can I sit and watch. I'll eat my Pizza quietly…" _He tried but the two were death to his words.

They moved closer to the two. Alice pushed Sam to the nearby bed, and Alex pinned Jay to nearest wall.

The strange thing as well as scary is that Jay didn't fight back. In her mind she was screaming. But she strangely didn't fight back. He was leaning closer to her face, unaware of the metal tentacle lightly touching her back. His face was just centimeters away from her face. Their lips just touched. Hot breath on both faces. Jay was leaning toward him, however something stopped her from fully reaching Alex's lips. His scent, it was just out of the ordinary, nonhuman actually.

She knew that for a fact seeing how it reminded her of Ironhide…

_*Diesel...?* _He was just about to touch her lips when the door opened and a soft female voice spoke up.

"Sam... Jay…"

0o0

:::..You think we'll get their in Time!?..::: Asked Ironhide, driving by the Autobot leader.

:::..I'm hopping we Do 'hide..:::

:::..Optimus, the two pretenders are in location with Sam and Jay..::: Continued the Red motorcycle ridding next the yellow Camero.

:::..We need to get their fast. Autobots kick it into Overdrive!..::: He commanded as he pushed his speed even more. His soldiers just behind him.

…

Oh boy they're in for it now. See you next chapter :


	13. Chapter 13: Eyes of Fear

Lookie lookie.

New Chapter.

(Audience) Shut Up and write the story.

(Me) Okay… no need to be grouchy…

Anyways here's the new chapter. Hope you like it :D

**Chapter 13: Eyes of Fear  
><strong>

The door opened, causing Jay to remove herself from the arouse male, only to her have her brown eyes in shock to see Mikaela, standing in the doorway. Her face instantly dropped from happy to see her loyal boyfriend to betrayal.

"Mikaela…!" He gasped, breaking from the kiss.

"Oh… is that your girlfriend?" She asked in a playful tone.

There was a high pitched 'uh-huh' from the male, his green eyes massive in shock.

"Ex." Was all the night haired female said. A tone of hurt her in her voice. Before she slammed the door, a few pictures framed to the wall, fell down to the ground from the force of the door slamming.

"Mikaela… Wait!" He called, pushing himself away from the bed, away from the flirtatious twin and to his girlfriend.

A horrifying sound ripped through the air. Jay turned her eyes to the sound.

"Sa-" But Jay didn't get to say anything as she felt something wrap around her neck. Stopping her words on the spot.

She felt sharp little needles pierce into her neck. The female tried to scream, but the tight metallic tendril remained around her neck, crushing her throat inside.

Her hands grabbed it, trying to pull it of; her airway was getting severely blocked. She felt herself get lifted from the ground and thrown to a wall, the metal tendril still locked around her neck.

Her brown eyes widen slightly, as she saw that Xander had two of them coming out from behind his head. His purple eyes glowed, glaring harshly at her; while he smacked her against the walls mercilessly.

Sam didn't have it any better as he two was having the same conflict with the psycho chick.

She felt the other metal extension grab her around her right wrist, trying to pull off her hand to easily chock her.

Her mouth opened, saliva dripped out, giving out a struggling silent scream when she felt the metallic tendril's needles pierced her wrist. Xander forced her to the ground, finally releasing the extension around her.

By the time she was let go, the door opened to show two people in front of them.

Shock covered their eyes at the sight.

The two twins retracted their tendrils, but not before the others could see them.

Sam gave out a rather little girl scream, as he was still on the ground.

On impulse the night haired female threw the metallic box she was holding in her hands, missing the blond by inches, and breaking the window behind her.

Without any moment to waste the four pushed themselves out of the room. Sam still screamed, closing the door behind him as he did.

It wasn't long protection from the two robots, because the door that weakly kept them in, burst with an explosion. Viewers nearby jumped out of the way, screaming loudly at the sight of the robotic beings come out and chase after the four teens.

They ran to the Universities' library, "They're coming!" Cried Mikaela, trying to get up with her high heels.

"Is This Real!?" Cried Leo, looking back in fear.

"It Is! Now Run!" Called Jay pushing him ahead of her, and getting inside the building before the two pretenders even caught sight of them. The moved their way in, dropping down and hiding between minny statures of the book home.

"_Oh My God! Oh my god! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my DREAMS!" _He said loudly whispering.

"_I can tell you miss me a lot! Sam!" _She accused, anger in her voice.

"_Look it's not my fault-it's not your fault!?"_ The two argued.

"_Look! Look! I am a Victim!-A victim-Yeah!-of what!? Of a little 80 pound girl!?"_

"_It's like getting humped in the neck by an Mountain Ox!" _

"_You had your tongue in her mouth!"_

"_I didn't!"_

"_You did!"_

"_You ever had your tongue humped by a mountain Ox with a 5 foot tongue!? It's not fun for me OKAY Mikaela! And… And; It smelled like-like diesel!" _His face crunched up

"_Like a Diesely tinge to it!" _He continued, almost whimpering

"_You're such a little girl!"_

"_We are going to have 10 seconds of silence. Hmmph, I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds." _

"_You can't give me the silent treatment-You know What!"_

"_I WILL RIP OUT YOUR ESOPHAGUSES! AND SHOVE IT BACK DOWN YOUR THROATS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" _Cried Jay, closing her ears from the in-between arguments from the two_._

The other remained silent, fully aware of how bad her temper is when she is royally angry. At times it can be rivaled against Ironhide's or worst Sam's mom…

"She did an transfusion! From her Alien Probe!?" _**(NOTE) **_Sam and Jay felt their stomachs get queasy at the sound of the words.

"The eggs must be hatching inside you two." Sam push a hand in front of him, hopping the other would silence his mouth.

Jay covered her mouth, the idea of an egg from an alien, growing inside her stomach sounded revolting…

"You need to vomit it right now! Yak It! Yak it right now!" He commanded, as Sam excluded his lunch out of his stomach.

Jay scooted, her stomach twisting painfully, but thankfully the contents never left her organ.

"Who are you…?" Asked Mikaela, a gross expression covering her face.

"I created the video on SPITS. Okay, I'm the key to this. Aliens, they want me because of my sight."

Jay rolled her eyes. But before she could say anything, another explosion erupted besides them. Books, papers, concrete and other bits of ruble flew across. Everyone dodged out of the way. Sam turned to his right to see the two human sized robots right there.

By pure impulse, he jumped catching on one of the head lights above. Hoping to get away from the metallic beings.

The other two climbed down, almost losing their grip while at it. Jay looked around, noticing the next head light, she pushed herself quickly getting on top of the rail and jumping onto the head light. Holding it fiercely. Her eyes scanned around, spotting the next head light, she steadied herself getting ready to reach the next one.

She jumped, but her hands never got the next one, instead her stomach hit the one she was standing on painfully. She felt something grab her leg, her head felt pressured. Snapping her eyes, she saw, 'Xander' grab onto her leg. His purple eyes boring onto her own.

She gasped, almost screaming, trying to remove the tendril off of her.

Xander laughed metallically. The tendril, which looked like it could have been made out as hair pulled her closer to him. Her arms grasped onto her support; her right leg extended.

_*At this rate he'll capture me!* _She thought horrified.

The tendril pulled harder. A small idea popped into her head. Using it, she let go. She felt herself swinging upside down. Before her head can hit the wooden wall, she pushed her hands out. As if doing a push up, she did it, then brought her leg down, doing a horse kick.

Xander was surprised by the sudden action that he was pulled down. Jay death-gripped a convenient statue next to her.

A loud clank was heard. And the metal tentacle, still wrapped around her ankle, ripped. The segregated part loosen it's hold and fell to the bottom; another clank to the wooden floor.

She sighed in relief but covered it, remembering that it was still not over. Those two were still after them and her friends.

"MIKAELA!" She heard her male friend scream. The sound of metal feet hitting the floor filled the stale air.

"SAM!" The single out screamed, when the female Decepticon prepared her cannon. Her blue eyes on the table that protected him from her. She shot through the books on the shelf.

Leo and Mikaela covered their heads when papers and wood hit onto them. She shot again, still not managing to hit them. When she briefly paused, the two used it, and scurried their way over to Sam. The male wrapped his arm around the dark haired girl, as if trying to protect her from the Decepticon, despite knowing how futile it really was.

Jay held onto her statue more, but a shot next to her head stopped her. Xander was back up, his purple eyes a slight hint of scarlet in them.

He was pissed.

He took aim. Jay gave a small scream, letting the wooden statue go. She felt her hands and knees take the fall. But ignored it when she realized wood began to collapsed on her. Covering her head and neck the destroyed parts landed on and around her frame. She moved her eyes back up were she was hanging from. A large gaping whole was all that was left of the spot.

He was about to fire once more, but the blue haired female moved out of the way in time.

She saw bystanders near, trying to escape out of the library. She squinted her eyes in guilt, but let it lose when a scorching pain hit her side. Another one of the metal tentacle was aimed but had failed to wrap around her. Instead it scraped badly against her area between rib and waist. A low growl was heard from him before he retracted the mental extension back. She cried out, when it cut even deeper in her side.

But she forcefully ignored it, she placed her hand over it, applying pressure to it and used her pumping adrenalin to escape from the robot. Sam and the other two already doing the same. Thankfully the other female robot had shot an opening through the wall, allowing them easy access out of the building.

"**RUN!"**

"**IT'S A BOMB!"**

"**ALIENS ARE OUT TO GET US!"**

More screams filled the air, as the four tried to make a run for their lives. They through the hallways, making it to the parking law.

"We gotta get that box!" Shouted Mikaela moving to an available car. Sam nodded, getting the metal tan box from where it landed.

Getting inside of a minny van, they all fearfully climbed in. Sam pushed the case out. Not even hearing the small voice inside. The night haired girl, moved down pulling out two wires from bellow and pushed them together. Making tiny sparks emitting from each touch.

"_Come on! Come on!" _She muttered each time, anxiety getting the best of her.

"My god. You know how to hot wire a car!?" He asked shocked to the black haired dame.

"_So hot…" _He whispered. Jay felt like slapping him, but now was not the time. The corner of her copper eyes she saw the two twins walking closer to the car.

Fear engulfed her once again. The thought of those tendrils, sent cold shivers all over her body.

"DriveDriveDriveDRIVE! THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" Sam screamed, as he saw the two even closer.

The sound of the engine came to life.

"BackbackbackBACK! BACK UP THE CAR!" Sam screamed once again, when the small Cybertronian jumped onto the hood.

Mikaela pulled the car in reverse, but it didn't do much when the other jumped from behind. Breaking the back window in the process. Leo and Jay screamed. The male Cybertronian wasted no time as he brought another one of those tendrils out and tried getting the female inside.

Jay screamed, trying to fend off the metal extension off of her. Fear plagued her mind, when one of them grabbed her arm. Another wrapping around her body. Pain filled where the hit was made from one of those things. But all she could do was scream. She felt one at her forehead. Her eyes mortified when it pressed painfully against her skin. She tried to move away from it, but it didn't lessen. It wrapped around her entire head, still not letting go.

The tentacles moved down to her ears. She could feel it, moving inside the two openings. Then her eyes shut closed, as flashes coursed through her head. Images… markings… memories…

_-you're the one- _A voice sounded in.

_-ah… I see you know about our race and what's this- _It sounded again.

Jay felt her eyes burn with tears. She never felt so vulnerable in her life. This monster was looking into her mind!

But it stopped when the car made a forceful jerk forward. Somehow it made the grip of the male robot lose on her, before landing on the hood in front of the car.

Anger reached inside of the Mikaela. She pulled back, making the male robot roll in front of the car. And twice as hard, the female ran into the pole, making sure the two where dead. For good. Sam pulled his head out the window, the bodies of the two shinned in the light. He sighed pulling himself in the car.

Jay opened her copper orbs. Sam and Leo looked back at her. She knew Mikaela was giving glances at her through the mirror.

By reaction she wrapped her arms around her body. Shivering madly.

"Jay…" She heard Sam speak to her. But she made no contact, when more silent tears rolled down her face.

Her two friends did nothing, what she had just experienced wasn't pleasant. A little moment of silence Leo broke it. His face showing he was obviously angry, and wanted answers.

"Okay! So What else don't I know? Since I was left with some minor Details. HUH!?"

"That what you saw back there! That Little Bi-" But he never got to finish it when a helicopter flew right in front of the ruined car.

"WOAH! WOAH!" The two males screamed. Mikaela stopped the vehicle, having it turned sideways.

Without any warning a sharp grapple hook pierced the roof of the car and hooked to the silver van. Jay eyes open wide when the tip of the hook was just inches away from her face.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HHHOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Leo screamed, inching away from the hook.

The horn of another car beeped, They had a moment to react, before long it hit them. The same moment the car began to levitate from the street. The window next to the blue bang female shattered. She grunted in pain when a few of the pieces pieced her skin. Light scratches covering around her.

The car spun. The sound of a door opened. As well as a scream.

"SAM!" Screamed Mikaela at the sight of her boyfriend hanging for dear life.

"S-SAM!" Mirrored Jay, leaping from her seat, and trying to reach for her male friend.

He screamed, as his one hand kept him from reaching to his very death.

"HOLD ON!" Cried Leo, trying to offer a hand.

Sam's eyes widened when his one hand was faltering. The spinning the car strained his arm. One jerk of the car, made his grip lose, and let go.

"SAM!"

Jay pushed herself forward. Barely managing to catch him.

"DON'T LET GO!" He screamed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Never!" She screamed back. She felt someone grab her waist. She didn't care; hulling her friend back inside the car was what she wanted the most. It was in the short moment, when they began to hover over the ocean bellow them. They where transported to what seemed like an old building.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! OH MY GOD!" Leo screamed once again, tears appearing on his face.

_*Oh Please don't let it be the end!* _Jay closed her eyes at the very thought that this might be the end.

_**SNAP!** _

The grapple hook snapped into a thin line, letting the car fall down forward. A chorus of four different screams covered the atmosphere. It was done even more when they crashed through the roof of the aged building. The airbags automatically hit as soon as the car touched the concrete surface.

The auto flipped over upside down. But they didn't have a moment to even adjust, when…

The hugest freaken saw cut the car in half. 

Their throats tore with their loud bloodcurdling voices, when it passed through them. Before the two sides of the car slipped over showing who was inside. Sam got up, knowing fully what was going on. But to his shock, yet he already knew was right in front of him.

_*Starscream…* _Thought Jay, using the corner of her eye to see who it was. He looked down. His scarlet eyes down on the smaller male. He pushed his hands down. Speaking unknown language to him. But clearly to the blue haired female

"_So we meet once again you weak human boy!" _The larger being spoke, as diesel spit came out of his mouth.

Sam didn't say a word, knowing it was best not to try to even speak to the metallic alien. But fear was obvious in his entire body. To this it was a sweet once-in-a-life-time candy to the larger metallic being. He gave a mental smirked before he scanned his red optics down at the female.

"_And to you… young femme…" _He said, already feeling the energon pulses from her necklace.

"f-femme…" She managed out. Her fear in every fiber she possessed…

Starscream smirked. That gave proof that she knew how to harness the power of the matrix's blood. He moved away. Allowing the four to get out of the car. But in the moments that they did. A large spin chilling sound came from the back.

Sam and Mikaela stood paralyzed in fear…

No… it couldn't be… it can't…

"Megatron…"

Gonna stop there people.

Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. But I was rather a bit busy. Plus this story pretty much slipped from my mind and onto the mental dusty shelf.

But thankfully I didn't forget about it :D

_**(NOTES) **_

Okay. I looked up online to find the movie cause after the last chapter I forgot all the words and what happens after wards. And I don't have the movie with me.

And they don't have any subtitles so it's a bit hard to know what they are saying. So I'm sorry if I got it wrong.

And another reason why I had to cut off the argument between Sam and Mikaela. I couldn't tell what they were saying.

Anyways again I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Now I'm off to a cold shower. Seriously I'm falling asleep here.

Till next chapter my readers :D


End file.
